<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 rzeczy, których chciał Harry by akken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462544">10 rzeczy, których chciał Harry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akken/pseuds/akken'>akken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cliche, M/M, Past Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akken/pseuds/akken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>genre: romans, post!Hogwart<br/>ostrzeżenia: wulgaryzmy, erotyka, NC-17, klisza!</p>
<p>Harry wraca do Hogwartu, by znów zniszczyć świeżo odbudowany spokój Severusa Snape’a. Opowiadanie napisane z perspektywy Severusa.<br/>Spokojne, przewidywalne, nafaszerowane kliszami i skończone. :) Nadal mam ochotę takie pisać.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Harry wraca do Hogwartu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Plotkowano o tym już od dobrych dwóch miesięcy. Najpierw dyskutowano, kogo Minerwa zdecyduje się przyjąć na miejsce poprzedniego nauczyciela OCPMu: rozważano kandydatury, spiskowano i ciągnięto losy. Jednak kiedy sowa przyniosła podanie dawnej chluby szkoły większość kadry była pewna — Harry Potter wraca do Hogwartu.</p><p>Severus Snape, w przeciwieństwie do reszty nauczycieli, nie był tym faktem nadmiernie zachwycony. Od czasu śmierci Voldemorta minęło siedem lat i Severus wykorzystał je, by swoje życie ułożyć na nowo; bez dawnych właścicieli, bez miażdżącego poczucia winy, bez potrzeby udawania kogoś, kim nie był. To, że przeżył atak Nagini, Poppy nadal rozpatrywała w kategoriach cudu. Snape poniekąd zgadzał się z tym stwierdzeniem — można było nazwać cudem to, iż Potter był na tyle przytomny by wsadzić mu do ust beozar, a Granger przypomniała sobie kilka podstawowych czarów leczących.</p><p>Potem nastąpiła długa rekonwalescencja, w czasie której Minerwa donosiła mu, jak żarliwie Potter bronił go przed Wizengamotem, i że z związku z tym został oczyszczony ze wszelkich zarzutów. W skrzydle szpitalnym po kolei zjawiali się nauczyciele by Snape'a w różny sposób przeprosić  czy udobruchać. Głównie ze względu na to zdecydował się zostać w szkole, choć zrezygnował z pozycji dyrektora na rzecz Minerwy.</p><p>Sam Potter przez pierwsze tygodnie przychodził do niego niemal codziennie. Severus był zbyt słaby by protestować, gdy mniejsza, przyozdobiona obgryzionymi paznokciami ręka przykrywała jego własną i ściskała lub głaskała — krótko, ale regularnie, zawsze na moment przed rozstaniem. Kiedy wrócił do zdrowia na tyle by przypomnieć światu jak potrafi być nieprzyjemny, ostry i niedostępny, Harry zjawił się w jego komnatach raz jeszcze i obyli rozmowę, do której Snape nie lubił wracać we wspomnieniach. Nie, żeby skończyła się źle, wręcz przeciwnie: była, biorąc pod uwagę ich wspólną przeszłość, niezwykle kulturalna. Potter zachowywał się w niepodobny do siebie sposób potulnie i ulegle, a Severus nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie dawnego chłodu — za każdym razem, gdy widział chłopaka zalewała go ciepła fala ulgi i czegoś jeszcze, czemu nie chciał się bliżej przyglądać.</p><p>Kiedy Potter w końcu opuścił Zamek by zająć się własnym życiem Snape odetchnął, przełknął coś, co blokowało mu gardło, powtórzył sobie trzy razy, że w końcu będzie miał spokój i zajął tym, o czym marzył w zimne, wypełnione strachem, pustką i żalem noce w ciągu ostatnich lat: wrócił do przerwanych kiedyś badań nad eliksirami, do książek i snu. Nawet nauczanie okazało się bardziej znośne i uczniowie szeptali podczas posiłków, że Snape złagodniał. </p><p>Przez kolejnych siedem lat widział Harry’ego tylko kilka razy — chłopak zjawiał się w szkole od czasu do czasu odwiedzając Hagrida, McGonagal i Longbottoma, który asystował Pomonie w zielarstwie. Przez te lata Longbottom ze Snapem nauczyli się tolerować siebie nawzajem, Neville dojrzał i okrzepł, przestał się jąkać w rozmowie z nim, a Severus w głębi ducha doceniał, że zabił bestię, która nawiedzała go w koszmarach.</p><p>Podczas każdej wizyty Potter szukał go wzrokiem i patrzył w oczy z czymś, co przypominało smutek, wprawiając go w zakłopotanie — uczucie, którego już nie pamiętał. Nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć, więc unosił  brew wyzywając Pottera by, jak każdy uczciwy gryfon, w końcu podszedł i powiedział, o co mu chodzi. Ale Potter tylko uśmiechał się nieśmiało i odwracał wzrok.</p><p>Po takich wizytach zazwyczaj Snape kilka dni chodził spięty i rozdrażniony, gorzej sypiał i stanowczo zbyt dużo myślał. Zaczynał śledzić szmatławce, by dowiedzieć się czegoś o „wybawicielu”, „bohaterze czarodziejskiego świata” czy „najbardziej tajemniczym singlu na całych brytyjskich wyspach”, lub w zawoalowany sposób wypytywał o Harry’ego Minerwę. Trwało to zwykle kilka tygodni, później powoli wracał do eliksirów, zajęć, książek, uparcie wypierając z umysłu wszelkie wspomnienia.</p><p>Fakt, że przed obecnością Pottera już nie będzie mógł uciec, uwierał go i niepokoił. Spokój, który hodował przez ostatnie lata, zaczynał się ulatniać.</p><p>Rzeczy związane z Harrym Potterem chował na dno swojej jaźni, do pudełka z napisem „Uwaga, szkło”. Teraz los, bez jego zgody, zdecydował pudełkiem mocno wstrząsnąć, otworzyć i wysypać zawartość na jego kolana. Snape potrafił jednak ten wewnętrzny huragan trzymać tam, gdzie jego miejsce — wewnątrz.</p><hr/><p>Kiedy nadszedł 26 sierpnia i Potter po raz pierwszy, oficjalnie, jako nauczyciel OCPMU, zjawił się w Wielkiej Sali, Severus siedział przy stole prezydialnym zajęty swoim tostem. Zauważył go niemal natychmiast. Wielu nauczycieli wstało, żeby go przywitać, uścisnąć rękę czy poklepać po plecach. Severus nie wstał, ale też nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku, choć bardzo się starał. Już od dłuższego czasu, za każdym razem, kiedy go wiedział, jeden przymiotnik tłukł mu się po czaszce, drażniący jak mucha, zahipnotyzowana wnętrzem klosza.</p><p>Harry Potter był... piękny. Oczywiście, wielu by zaprzeczyło — nie był przystojny w konwencjonalny sposób, nie przypominał w niczym upozowanych, półnagich mężczyzn promowanych przez czasopisma kobiece, ze starannie ułożonymi włosami, przyciętą elegancko brodą czy wysportowanym ciałem. Był piękny na swój własny, jarzący się sposób, nieperfekcyjnie, zbyt ostro i zbyt miękko, niesymetrycznie. Nie było w nim już nic z chłopca, szczęka i ramiona zrobiły się nieco szersze, zarost gęstszy i ciemniejszy.</p><p>W pewnym momencie Potter podniósł głowę i spotkał się z nim wzrokiem. Gardło Severusa nieprzyjemnie skurczyło się, poczuł ciepło rozchodzące się po całym ciele. Wyraz twarzy Pottera zmienił się; jego oczy nieco mocniej się otworzyły, usta ułożyły w małe „o”, by po chwili się uśmiechnąć. Skinął głową w przywitaniu. Severus, bez uśmiechu, zwrócił gest i pospiesznie wrócił do posiłku.</p><p>Nie czuł smaku potraw, nawet do końca nie wiedział, co je. Zagadnął siedzącego obok Flitwicka tylko po to, by zająć czymś myśli, by stwarzać pozory normalności.</p><p>
  <em>Nic się nie stało, przecież. Nic się nie dzieje. </em>
</p><p>Spróbował  skontrolować oddech, rozluźnić się, odetchnąć. Przyzwyczai się, w końcu Potter zobojętnieje mu tak, jak powinien zobojętnieć już dawno.  Może dobrze, że wrócił? Wszystko potoczy się szybciej, Severus przypomni sobie jak bardzo go drażnił, jak irytował.</p><p>Spojrzał na swój talerz i odkrył, że jest niemal pusty. Odłożył sztućce i podniósł się od stołu. Poprawił szatę i już miał ruszyć ku drzwiom, gdy poczuł czyjś dotyk na ramieniu.</p><p>— Dobrze pana widzieć, profesorze.</p><p>Oczy Pottera były tak samo zielone, jak przed siedmioma laty.</p><p>— Cóż, nie jest to powszechny pogląd — rzucił w końcu odwracając wzrok, zły że nie potrafi powiedzieć nic bardziej opryskliwego. Potter tylko się uśmiechnął i wzruszył ramionami.</p><p>— Nawet jeśli, niewiele mnie obchodzi co myślą inni. Dobrze pana widzieć — powtórzył z naciskiem. Snape cofnął się o krok, w absurdalnym lęku, że Potter zechce go dotknąć, chwycić za rękę, albo pogłaskać po twarzy. Ale ręce Harry’ego pozostawały przyklejone do jego tułowia, dłuższe i nieco szersze w bicepsach, dłonie zakończone były starannie  przyciętymi paznokciami.</p><p>— Miło choć raz nie być rozczarowaniem — powiedział w końcu. — Spieszę się, panie Potter — obciągnął nieco rękawy szaty. — Dobrego dnia.</p><p>Potter skinął głową i uśmiechnął się znów. Wyglądał inaczej, miał w oczach coś natrętnego, naglącego. Coś, co absurdalnie przypominało propozycję. </p><p>Snape odwrócił się dramatycznie łopocząc szatami i wrócił do lochów.</p><hr/><p>Kilka dni później do szkoły wrócili uczniowie i na nowo rozpoczął się korowód zajęć, szlabanów, i wieczorów spędzanych na poprawianiu prac. Pottera widział raczej rzadko, zazwyczaj podczas posiłków. Harry przyglądał mu się od czasu do czasu, ale nie zaczepiał w żaden inny sposób. Severus udał przed sobą, że oddycha z ulgą.</p><p>Jednak pewnego piątkowego wieczora, na początku października, gdy Severus nachylał się właśnie nad kociołkiem w szkolnym laboratorium, Potter najpierw zapukał a potem, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wszedł do klasy. Severus zerknął w jego stronę i przezornie zmniejszył ogień. Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi, podszedł do jednego ze stołów i usiadł na nim swobodnej pozie. Snape zmierzył go krytycznie, ale zmilczał. Usta Pottera wygięły się nieco, jakby zrozumiał, że Snape bardzo powstrzymuje się od komentarza.</p><p>— Czemu zawdzięczam pana wizytę, panie Potter?</p><p>— Zastanawiałem się kto może pracować w piątek wieczór, — powiedział — i stawiałem na pana, profesorze.</p><p>— I zdecydował się pan wejść, żeby mi przeszkadzać? — westchnął Snape mając nadzieję, że włożył w swoje słowa wystarczającą ilość sarkazmu, by Pottera spłoszyć. Zamieszał wywar i dorzucił posiekane liście czarnego czermienia. Płyn zabulgotał, spienił się nieco i zmętniał.</p><p>— Tak — odpowiedział Harry. Nie wydawał się ani trochę spłoszony, co było do przewidzenia. Był w końcu Harrym Potterem.</p><p>Cisza sprawiała, że Snape robił się coraz bardziej spięty. Potter natomiast, bez śladu skrępowania, przyglądał się jego pracy.</p><p>— Co pan robi, profesorze? — spytał zeskakując ze stołu i podchodząc do niego.</p><p>Snape wstrzymał oddech,  gdy Potter zatrzymał się może metr od niego i zajrzał do kociołka.</p><p>— Wróciłem do badań nad ekstrakcją. Czas i moment dodawania poszczególnych składników jest tak ważny, bo dłużej gotowane zmieniają swoje właściwości — wyjaśnił zastanawiając się po co w ogóle odpowiada na pytanie.</p><p>— Czyli jeśli zbyt długo coś warzę mogę zmienić działanie eliskiru?</p><p>— Mniej więcej. Lub zbyt krótko. Lub w towarzystwie innych składników. — Snape wolałby, żeby Potter nie stał tak blisko. Zmarszczył brwi i zamieszał wywar raz jeszcze. — Nie jestem już pana profesorem, panie Potter — dodał, wracając do kwestii, o której myślał już od jakiegoś czasu. — Nie musi mnie pan tytułować.</p><p>Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i uśmiechnął się nieco zmieszany.</p><p>— Wolałbym nie mówić „panie Snape”.</p><p>— Wystarczy „Snape”.</p><p>— Hm. No dobrze — odparł wzruszając ramieniem. Odsunął się nieco ku uldze Severusa i usiadł na najbliższym stole. Wyglądał… no cóż — kusząco — w luźnych spodniach i podkoszulku. Włosy zakrywały mu  czoło i znajdującą się na nim bliznę.</p><p>— Nie ma pan nic ciekawszego do roboty niż zawracanie głowy swojemu dawnemu prześladowcy? — spytał w końcu czując, jak mocno trzyma różdżkę i z trudem utrzymuje skupienie.</p><p>— Mój jedyny prześladowca nie żyje od siedmiu lat — odrzekł Potter i spojrzał na niego twardo. To było idiotyczne, że bronił go przed samym sobą. Snape przewrócił oczami zadowolony, że udało mu się chłopaka choć trochę sprowokować. Harry westchnął i dodał ciszej — Zawsze, Snape. Zawsze.</p><p>Snape był ciekaw, co kryje się pod "zawsze", ale zaniechał pytań wiedząc, że mogą ich zaprowadzić w zbyt niebezpieczne rejony wspólnej przeszłości.</p><p>— Jak odnajdujesz się w nauczaniu, Potter? — zmienił temat próbując rozpocząć jakąś cywilizowaną konwersację. Oderwał wzrok od kociołka i podszedł do witryny by poszukać sproszkowanych pajęczych serc. Miał przeczucie, że kontynuowanie badań w tym momencie nie ma większego sensu, ale stanowiły czynnik rozpraszający uwagę nadmiernie skoncentrowaną teraz na rzęsach, włosach, dłoniach i ustach. </p><p>— Świetnie, w końcu robię coś sensownego. W ogóle bardzo się cieszę. Że wróciłem. — Snape zerknął na niego słysząc w jego tonie coś szczególnego. Oczy Pottera były poważne, jego spojrzenie intensywne.</p><p>— Byłem pewien, że skończysz jako auror. Ale — dodał, nim jeszcze Potter zdążył mu odpowiedzieć — cieszę się, że jednak nim nie zostałeś.</p><p>Uśmiech Harry’ego był zachwycający.</p><p>— Dlaczego? — spytał chowając swoje piękne lśniące zęby. Czwórka była nieco krzywa i nachodziła na trójkę, a między jedynkami była niewielka szpara.</p><p>Snape zmarszczył brwi bojąc się własnej odpowiedzi. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego prosty komunikat tak bardzo chłopaka ucieszył.</p><p>— Miałem wrażenie, że wystarczy ci wrażeń po tym, co przeżyłeś. Przynajmniej tych związanych ze śmiercią.</p><p>Harry pokiwał głową.</p><p>— Zgadza się. To był słaby pomysł, zawsze. Przez te lata imałem się różnych rzeczy, ale w gruncie rzeczy nic mnie nie zatrzymało. — Odwrócił głowę i potarł rękę. — Tęskniłem — dodał ciszej.</p><p>Coś w klatce piersiowej Severusa mocno go zakłuło. Coś szepnęło w głowie: ja też, zanim zdążył to zatrzymać. Poczuł ciepły rumieniec wspinający mu się po szyi.</p><p>Przecież Potter nie tęsknił za tobą, idioto — syknął do siebie w myślach i zajął się eliksirem. Mógł go właściwie wylać do zlewu, ale zmniejszył ogień i udawał, że miesza go według jakiejś reguły. Tyle zmarnowanych składników, wszystko przez Pottera.</p><p>Stał tak jeszcze chwilę, aż w końcu wystudził ciecz i odstawił kociołek na półkę w zamykanej szafce. Zdjął rękawice ochronne i fartuch, złożył wszystko starannie i schował do szuflady. Potter siedział obserwując jego ruchy spod półprzymkniętych powiek.</p><p>— Skończyłem — rzucił przez ramię myjąc ręce w zlewie.</p><p>— Mogę cię odprowadzić?</p><p>Pytanie było tak niedorzeczne, że Snape nie potrafił na nie znaleźć odpowiedzi, a jej brak Potter zdecydował się potraktować jako przyzwolenie.</p><p>— Nie masz nic innego do roboty? — spytał Severus, gdy byli w połowie drogi.</p><p>— Nie. — Harry wyszczerzył w uśmiechu wszystkie zęby, jednak na brzegach tego uśmiechu było coś smutnego. Szpara między jedynkami była urocza. Snape nie odważył się spojrzeć mu w oczy, patrzył przed siebie nieco przyspieszając kroku.</p><p>— Jest piątek wieczór — zmarszczył brwi starając się nadać tej rozmowie jakieś inny wymiar, zdjąć z niej ciężar. — Nie wychodzisz gdzieś z przyjaciółmi?</p><p>— Widziałem się z Ronem i Hermioną w zeszłym tygodniu.</p><p>— Co tam u państwa Weasley? — zmienił szybko temat. Zaraz dojdzie do drzwi swoich kwater i szybko zatrzaśnie je za sobą.</p><p>— Wychowują dwójkę dzieci, to znaczy głównie Molly, bo Hermiona właściwie nie wychodzi z Ministerstwa, a Ron pilnuje interesu, który prowadzi z bratem.</p><p>— Molly jest pewnie zachwycona.</p><p>— Jasne, tylko to nie zastąpi dzieciom rodziców — w jego głosie zabrzmiało coś gorzkiego.</p><p>Stanęli przed drzwiami do komnat Snape’a. Severus zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien go zaprosić, ale stwierdził, że wyczerpał swój dzienny limit uprzejmości. Był tak uprzejmy, że Albus, Minerwa i nawet jego własna matka powinni być z niego dumni.</p><p> — A ty? Zawsze pracujesz w laboratorium w piątek wieczorem, Snape? — Potter zmarszczył lekko brwi, jakby niezręcznie było mu zwracać się do niego po nazwisku. Severus miał już dość tej konwersacji.</p><p>— Zazwyczaj. Dobranoc, Potter. Mam nadzieję, że ci się poszczęści i natkniesz się na jakiegoś gryfona łamiącego ciszę nocną — rzekł podnosząc do góry jedną z brwi i chwytając klamkę. Potter roześmiał się. </p><p>— Może. Może będzie spacerował z jakimś ślizgonem — odparł i w końcu podniósł rękę w pożegnaniu. — Śpij dobrze.</p><p>Snape zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie. Zsunął buty i skarpetki i zdjął szatę. Podłoga była lodowata, ale jego stopy gorące i kontrast był całkiem przyjemny. W środku jego ciała coś się budziło, coś co od dłuższego czasu usypiał, uciszał albo karmił ochłapkami uwagi. Teraz jednak otworzyło oczy, przeciągnęło się, warknęło i trzasnęło umięśnioną łapą w pręty swojej klatki.</p><p>Snape zdjął kamizelkę, koszulę i spodnie, wszedł do łazienki i odkręcił wodę pod prysznicem. Na tyle zimną, by jego erekcja w końcu opadła.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lista życzeń</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Po miesiącu udawania że jest inaczej, Snape spojrzał w końcu na swoje odbicie w lustrze i przyznał, że Harry Potter jest przystojnym mężczyzną. W związku z tym, iż Snape już dawno z nikim nie spał, bliska obecność przystojnego mężczyzny musi mieć na niego określony efekt. Te wszystkie… myśli i… inne rzeczy to tylko reakcja organizmu na długotrwały post. Post, który Severus Snape właśnie postanowił przerwać. Był piątek wieczór i nie będzie siedział w laboratorium. Dziś pójdzie do gejowskiej knajpy.</p><p>Ubrał się w swoje jedyne mugolskie ubranie, w którym nikt nigdy nie widział Severusa Snape’a i otworzył szafkę z eliksirami na specjalną okazję. Wiele lat temu udało mu się zdobyć kilkanaście włosów podobnego do siebie mężczyzny. Uznał, że skoro to ciało ma służyć celom stricte seksualnym, łatwiej będzie, jeśli będą zbliżonej postury. Pojawienie się w klubie we własnej postaci mogłoby mieć nieprzywidziane konsekwencje, szczególnie, gdyby natknął się na swojego byłego ucznia. Poza tym nie chciał się z nikim wiązać, prawda? Nie ma znaczenia jak wygląda i kim jest. Spojrzał w lustrze na obcą twarz i z zadowoleniem przyznał, że jest przystojniejszy niż w rzeczywistości. Ciało było lepiej umięśnione, bardziej sprężyste, mocniej owłosione. Satysfakcjonujące.</p><p>Wziął pełną garść proszku Fiu i już po chwili wszedł do ciepłej i gwarnej sali Dziurawego Kotła. Stamtąd aportował się na Oxford Street i skierował do Kings Arms, jedynego pubu dla gejów, który znał, a który słynął z przyjaznej atmosfery, nienajgorszych cen i klienteli w średnim wieku szukającej raczej szybkiego flirtu lub niezobowiązującej rozmowy niż ocierania się o siebie w takt mocnej, elektronicznej muzyki.</p><p>Nie bywał tu częstym gościem ale barman, Matt, poznał go i tak. Skinął do niego głową gdy usiadł przy barze i zamówił szklankę whiskey.</p><p>— Dawno cię nie widziałem — zagadnął wycierając kufel.</p><p>Severus wygiął usta w uprzejmym uśmiechu i sięgnął po alkohol. To zawsze było najtrudniejsze — zagadywanie, insynuacje, udawanie, że jest się po coś innego niż szybki numerek na zapleczu, w uliczce na tyłach czy w parku. Zazwyczaj starał się sam sobie radzić ze swoim pożądaniem lub po prostu je ignorować, ale ostatnie tygodnie były trudne do wytrzymania. Rozejrzał się po wnętrzu zastanawiając się czy jest ktoś, kto wpadłby mu w oko.</p><p>Snape nie miał określonych preferencji. Był dominujący, ale nie szukał nadmiernie uległych partnerów. W gruncie rzeczy — mruknął do siebie — nie ma to większego znaczenia. Niech tylko nie będzie podobny do Malfoya.</p><p>— Wolne? — czyjś głos przebił się przez gwar.</p><p>— Jasne — odpowiedział Snape zanim jeszcze odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę.</p><p>Przez ostatnie lata bardzo się rozleniwił i jego szpiegowskie umiejętności w tym momencie zaskoczyły o sekundę za późno. Na krześle obok niego usiadł Harry Potter. Musiał zauważyć zaskoczenie na twarzy Snape’a, bo skrzywił się nieco i spojrzał na barmana, aby zamówić piwo.</p><p>— Rozumiem, że nie trafiłem na mugola — stwierdził cicho. Zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił nieco głowę.</p><p>Nie było sensu kłamać.</p><p>— Nie — odpowiedział Snape.</p><p>Merlinie, co za ironia. Uciekł z Hogwartu by w końcu nie patrzeć na Harry’ego, żeby wybić go sobie z głowy, a on zjawia się w gejowskim barze i siada obok niego inicjując rozmowę.</p><p>— Choć przyznaję, że pański widok w takim miejscu, panie Potter, nieco mnie zaskoczył — dodał siląc się na uśmiech.</p><p>— Jezu, nie mów do mnie „panie Potter” — jęknął mężczyzna. — Jestem Harry. — Spojrzał na niego z pół-uśmiechem.</p><p>— Harry — spróbował Snape. To było nawet przyjemne. Harry chwycił za kufel z piwem i wypił spory łyk, był spięty i nienaturalnie sztywny.</p><p>— Nienawidzę tego — powiedział na wydechu i dyskretnie wytarł usta. Gdy Snape podniósł pytająco brew, dodał: — Tego udawania, że jesteśmy tu po coś innego niż… no wiesz. — zerknął na niego niepewnie.</p><p>Uciekł z Hogwartu by poradzić sobie z fantazjami z Harrym Potterem w roli głównej, a przyszedł do baru i otrzymał propozycję niemal wprost. Czyż nie było to spełnienie marzeń? Szybki numerek bez zobowiązań, bez ciężaru wspólnej historii? Severus zaśmiał się gorzko w duchu. Whiskey piekła go w gardle. Może i był głupi i ślepy ale nie był… no cóż — głupi. To nie mogło się wydarzyć.</p><p>— Często tu bywasz, Harry? — spytał.</p><p>— Nie. Właściwie bardzo rzadko. Ale ostatnio zrobiło się ciężko — odpowiedział nieco niechętnie. Niemal nie patrzył mu w oczy, częściej studiował swój kufel czy alkohole stojące na półkach za barem. — Słuchaj, nie przedłużajmy. Jesteś zainteresowany? — odwrócił głowę i w końcu spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Snape poczuł, jakby coś uderzyło go w klatkę piersiową. Zdał sobie sprawę jak inaczej Harry na niego patrzy. Teraz jego spojrzenie było zamknięte, brakowało mu blasku i ognia i… Snape nie potrafił znaleźć słowa.</p><p>— A ty tego naprawdę chcesz? — spytał niemal wbrew sobie.</p><p>Harry wzruszył ramieniem.</p><p>— Po co o to pytasz? — zmarszczył się nieco i zerknął podejrzliwie.</p><p>Snape wyciągnął z kieszeni mugolski portfel, wyciągnął dwadzieścia funtów i położył na stół. Na dziś już mu chyba wystarczy, przeszła mu ochota na seks. Spojrzał na Pottera i z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie dotknąć jego twarzy.</p><p>— Zasługujesz na cos więcej niż jednorazowa kopulacja z kimś takim jak ja — powiedział podnosząc się z krzesła. Potter zmarszczył się jeszcze bardziej i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.</p><p>— Znamy się? — spytał.</p><p>Powinien był bardziej uważać. Robisz się zbyt sentymentalny, Snape.</p><p>— Nie, Harry. Skąd mielibyśmy się znać? — odpowiedział z uprzejmym uśmiechem. — To też za twoje piwo — wskazał leżące na ladzie pieniądze. — Udanego wieczoru. — Uśmiech stał się nieco kwaśny. Severus odwrócił się i skierował do wyjścia. </p><p>Gdy wyszedł na dwór był wdzięczny za przenikliwy, wilgotny londyński chłód. Pasował do tego, który czuł w środku, a jednocześnie jego skóra, szczególnie ta na twarzy i karku, boleśnie go piekła. Odetchnął z ulgą pozwalając by powoli wypełniła go tęsknota. Przez moment chciał wrócić do baru i odwołać wszystko, co powiedział. Owinął się szczelnie płaszczem i przyspieszył kroku. Po chwili już aportował się do Kotła, a z niego bezpośrednio do swoich komnat.</p><hr/><p>Następnego dnia obudził się w podłym nastroju. Potter nie zjawił się na śniadaniu, co zdenerwowało go jeszcze bardziej. Wyobraźnia podsuwała mu scenariusze, w których Harry drżał przyciskany do ceglanej ściany i jęczał trzymany przez obce, brudne łapska, albo, co gorsze, budził się w obcym łóżku, przeciągał się i uśmiechał do obcej twarzy, zadowolony i szczęśliwy.</p><p>
  <em>Jesteś głupcem, Snape. </em>
</p><p>Kiedy jednak wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali jego niepokój jednocześnie opadł i wzrósł — minął się w drzwiach z Harrym, który wyglądał na zmęczonego, miał podkrążone oczy i nieszczęśliwą, zgaszoną minę. Zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął słabo w powitaniu.  Severus chwilę mierzył go wzrokiem, ale nie wiedział, co miałby powiedzieć lub o co zapytać, więc tylko skinął głową i minął, kierując się do laboratorium, w którym planował spędzić cały dzień.</p><p>Na obiedzie i kolacji Potter nie zjawił się wcale, ale McGonagall napomknęła, że widziała Granger wraz z młodszą latoroślą wychodzącą przez jeden ze szkolnych kominków. Przez większość dnia starał się ignorować wszystkie myśli dotyczące Harry’ego jednak wspomnienie wczorajszego spotkania uwierało go, sączyło do głowy tysiące pytań. Podczas warzenia był tak rozkojarzony, że zniszczył kolejny eliksir. Przeklinając w duchu rzucił szybkie evanesco! na zielono-szare pozostałości, za które sam by sobie dał trolla.</p><p>Kilka razy przyłapał się na tym, że zerka na drzwi, pragnąc by Harry znów wszedł do sali i usiadł na stole i przeszkadzał mu w pracy natrętnymi pytaniami. Jednak Harry nie przyszedł ani przed ani po południu ani następnego dnia.</p><p>Od poniedziałku wpadł w szkolną rutynę i niepokój nieco zelżał, choć sądząc po minach uczniów musiał być bardziej nieznośny niż zwykle. Pottera nie widział niemal wcale — najwidoczniej mijali się gdzieś na korytarzach i podczas posiłków.</p><p>W czwartkowy wieczór czuł się bardziej niż zwykle zmęczony. Usiadł przed kominkiem mając nadzieję, że poczyta i trochę zrelaksuje, ale nie mógł skupić się na tekście. Wziął prysznic, przebrał się w pidżamę i szlafrok i wrócił przed kominek. Jednak gorąca kąpiel i wygodne ubranie nie pomogły — Severus był spięty, pod powiekami czuł piasek, nerwowo ściskał dłoń w pięść i wykrzywiał stopy w kostkach.</p><p>Nie zbliżał się do swoich uczuć, wydawały się zbyt niebezpieczne.</p><p>Pożądanie znów podniosło łeb i zaczęło ostrzegawczo warczeć a kolejna wizyta w pubie nie wchodziła w grę, przynajmniej na razie. W końcu wstał i zrobił to, czego właściwie nie robił nigdy — otworzył kuchenną szafkę i wyciągnął z niej, podarowaną mu na któreś tam urodziny, butelkę whisky.</p><p>Snape nie lubił pić, nie potrafił pić i nie mógł pić. Jeśli miał okazję ograniczał się do jednej szklanki, która zazwyczaj nie robiła na nim większego wrażenia. Jako szpieg musiał zachować przytomność umysłu, podobnie zresztą jako nauczyciel. W swoim życiu był pijany może kilka razy — głównie we wczesnej młodości — i nie zachował z tych rzadkich momentów dobrych wspomnień. Picie też pozbawiało go jednej z najważniejszych dla siebie rzeczy — kontroli. Ale tego wieczoru nie miał już innego pomysłu by napięcie, które czuł, ustąpiło. Był sam w swoich kwaterach, co złego może się stać?  Wziął przed kominek całą butelkę i nalał sobie pierwszą szklankę, którą wypił niemal duszkiem. Nalał drugą i odchylił się nieco w fotelu. Przymknął oczy, odetchnął głębiej i spróbował dotrzeć do źródła wewnętrznej epilepsji.</p><p>Potter. Oczywiście, że Potter. Ten chłopak kiedyś naprawdę go zabije, już kilka razy był blisko. Podobał mu się, już się do tego przyznał. Chciał go przelecieć, jasne, kto by nie chciał Harry’ego Pottera? Snape czuł gdzieś pod skórą, że chodzi o coś więcej, że gdyby tylko chodziło o seks, to pewnie zdecydowałby się przyjąć ofertę w barze. Ale „tylko seks” może uprawiać z kimś obcym, a Potter… nie był obcy.</p><p>Snape jęknął w duchu, wypił to, co miał w szklance i nalał sobie kolejną porcję. Nie będzie o tym myślał. To, czymkolwiek jest, przejdzie, w końcu wszystko przechodzi, umiera w nim, bo jest jałowy. Zaczął wspominać wszystkich facetów, z którymi kiedykolwiek spał i poczuł mdłości. W głowie już mu trochę wirowało, ale myśli przybywało.</p><p>Wiedział, że nie jest Potterowi obojętny, że mógłby coś znaleźć w jego upartym, natarczywym spojrzeniu, czytać miedzy wersami podczas rozmów, mierzyć szerokość źrenic. Nie miał pojęcia co to było, czy Potter nie mylił wdzięczności z fascynacją, lub czy nie były to objawy syndromu sztokholmskiego.</p><p>Po piątej szklance był już konkretnie wstawiony. Wmawiał sobie, że są z Potterem tylko kolegami po fachu i nic złego w tym, że trochę się lubią, w końcu są wojennym tymi, no… zapomniał słowa. Po czym stwierdził, że nawet jeśli do czegoś by między nimi doszło, to przecież nic takiego by się nie stało, podaliby sobie ręce jak dorośli mężczyźni i nic, zupełnie nic by się nie zmieniło. Jeśli by Potter chciał, oczywiście. Bo to, czego Potter chciał, było nadal niejasne. Jasne natomiast było to, że potrzebował jeszcze szóstej szklanki bursztynowego wybawienia i ją sobie nalał. Kiedy ją skończył zrozumiał, że nie ma innego wyjścia jak iść do Pottera i zadać mu kilka kluczowych pytań.</p><p>Wstając z fotela nieco się zatoczył, ale odzyskał równowagę i całkiem pewnie ruszył do drzwi. To, że był w samym szlafroku wydawało mu się w tym momencie raczej zabawne, więc zdecydował się kontynuować podróż nie zapominając o butelce whisky, na której dnie zostało może kilka łyków. Niegrzecznie iść w gości z pustymi rękoma.</p><p>Chwała Merlinowi była już cisza nocna, więc nikt go nie przyłapał. Zachichotał wyobrażając sobie jak McGonagall wlepia mu szlaban. Dotarł do komnat Pottera w obiektywnie krótkim czasie. Odkręcił nakrętkę i wypił trochę na odwagę. Podniósł rękę, by zapukać, drugą rozsądnie oparł się o framugę. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich Harry Potter. Miał na sobie spodnie od pidżamy i koszulkę z jakimś śmiesznym rysunkiem. Wzrok Snape’a przykleił się do obrazka i nie mógł oderwać.</p><p>— Dobry wieczór — wymamrotał uprzejmie, starając się stać prosto.</p><p>— Snape… — brwi Pottera powędrowały wysoko na czoło. Wyciągnął rękę i wciągnął go do środka. — Jezu, jesteś kompletnie pijany — stwierdził i rozsądnie chwycił Severusa w talii ratując jego nos przed bliskim spotkaniem z podłogą. Snape zawisł na nim niemal całym ciałem i schował uratowany nos w zagłębienie szyi Harry’ego.</p><p>— Mmm — westchnął. — Pięknie pachniesz.</p><p>Harry roześmiał się nerwowo, usadził go na swojej kanapie i zamknął zaklęciem drzwi.</p><p>— Co się stało? Nigdy nie widziałem cię w takim…</p><p>— Nie się nie stało. Przyszedłem odwiedzić kolegę z pracy. Mam dobrą whiskey. Chcesz trochę? — Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę z butelką, która okazała się niemal pusta. Spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi. — Nie. Już nie mam. Siadaj, Potter, czemu tak stoisz?</p><p>— Przynieść ci eliksir trzeźwiący? — Oczy Pottera wypełnione były prawdziwą troską. Snape mógłby w nich utonąć, naprawdę, gdyby tylko nie kręciło mu się tak w głowie.</p><p>— Nie. Nie piję nic, czego sam nie uwarzyłem. Chyba, że jest to dobra whiskey — zachichotał się z własnego, słabego dowcipu. —  A ty pewnie kupiłeś jakieś tanie badziewie na Pokątnej.</p><p>Harry roześmiał się w głos, miał piękny śmiech.</p><p>— Nigdy nie słyszałem, byś używał słowa „badziewie”</p><p>— Och, jeszcze wielu rzeczy nie słyszałeś z moich ust, Harry — Snape przymknął oczy ciesząc się, że jest na tyle pijany, by nie czuć zażenowania.</p><p>Harry przestał się śmiać i spojrzał na niego uważniej. Usiadł na podnóżku niedaleko kanapy i podparł brodę na pięści.</p><p>— Nikt cię nie widział?</p><p>— Nikt — pokręcił głową Snape. — Tylko ty możesz dać mi szlaban.</p><p>— Może powinienem się nad tym zastanowić. W ramach rewanżu.</p><p>— Nie krępuj się — westchnął Snape i oparł wygodnie o kanapę odchylając głowę. — Wszystko wiruje.</p><p>— Nie wątpię. Wypiłeś całą butelkę w całkiem dobrym tempie, sądząc po godzinie.</p><p>— Ja nie piję — przyznał się Severus.</p><p>— Nie pamiętam cię pijanego.</p><p>— Mój ojciec pił. — Nie miał pojęcia, czemu to powiedział, ale nagle chciał opowiedzieć Harry’emu wszystko.</p><p>Potter pokiwał głową.</p><p>— Wiem.</p><p>Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy. Severus studiował sufit i czuł parujący z porów alkohol. Wirowanie nieco osłabło i zrobiło mu się dziwnie smutno. Próbował przypomnieć sobie po co właściwie tu przyszedł. Wszystko wydawało się zamazane.</p><p>— Coś się stało? — dobiegło go pytanie z okolic podnóżka. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał w zielone oczy. Zielone oczy otoczone cieniem śmierci. Mimo tylu lat cień nie znikał, pewnie nie zniknie już nigdy.</p><p>— Masz takie piękne oczy  — sapnął ze wzruszeniem.</p><p>Potter spuścił wzrok i zmarszczył brwi. Snape pomyślał, że chyba powiedział coś, co go zmartwiło, ale nie mógł zgadnąć, co się stało.</p><p>— Podobne do mojej mamy.</p><p>— Do Lily? — zdziwił się. — Nie, nie są takie same. Twoje są… — szukał słowa, ale tych, które przychodziły mu do głowy nie mógł użyć, nawet z krwią do tego stopnia zaprawioną alkoholem. — ciemniejsze — dodał w końcu.</p><p>Harry patrzył w bok, w jego postawie było coś nieszczęśliwego. Do Snape’a dotarło absurdalne przypuszczenie.</p><p>— Myślisz, że byłem zakochany w twojej matce — stwierdził.</p><p>— A nie byłeś? — Potter w końcu spojrzał na niego.</p><p>— Merlinie, nie. — zaśmiał się Snape, krótko i gorzko. — Zawsze byłem wstrętnym pedziem, Potter. Myślisz, że dlaczego twój ojciec tak mnie zwalczał?</p><p>Potter przymknął oczy.</p><p>— Przepraszam — powiedział tylko.</p><p>— Po co mnie za niego przepraszasz? — Smutek ulotnił się, a Snape warknął, czując złość. — Nie potrzebuję twoich przeprosin.</p><p>Potter podciągnął kolana do brody i zawinął dookoła nich ręce. Już nie patrzył w bok, ale prosto na Severusa.</p><p>— Nigdy się nie domyślałeś? Nie przyszło ci to do głowy? — spytał z niedowierzaniem Snape.</p><p>— Przyszło — odparł Harry cicho. — Wiele razy. Ale twoje wspomnienia… Miałem mętlik w głowie. — Znów milczeli dłuższą chwilę, w końcu Harry spytał raz jeszcze — Po co tu przyszedłeś?</p><p>Severus znów nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. To nie był dobry objaw. </p><p>— Może lepiej będzie, jeśli moja wizyta dobiegnie już końca — Spróbował się wyprostować, ale wirowanie natychmiast wróciło. Jęknął i opadł na oparcie. — Daj mi jeszcze pięć minut.</p><p>— Nie chcę, żebyś gdziekolwiek szedł, a już na pewno nie w takim stanie. Myślisz, że moglibyśmy wrócić do tej rozmowy na trzeźwo?</p><p>Severus wydął usta i przymknął jedno oko udając, że głęboko się zastanawia.</p><p>— Nie wydaje mi się — orzekł w końcu.</p><p>— Jesteś cudownie przystępny, kiedy jesteś pijany. Mógłbym to wykorzystać — roześmiał się Harry z szelmowskim błyskiem w oku.</p><p>— Wykorzystać, panie Potter? — głos Snape’a zrobił się niższy o ton. Cmoknął z niezadowoleniem. — To bardzo niegryfońskie, ale nie będę pana powstrzymywał. — Jego głowa znów uderzyła o oparcie kanapy, trzymanie jej wyprostowanej było niemożliwie wyczerpujące.</p><p>Milczeli do momentu, aż oczy Severusa przymknęły się, a on sam wirował gdzieś w przestrzeni.</p><p>— Chciałbym, żebyś widział mnie, tylko mnie. Nie przez pryzmat mojej matki czy ojca — powiedział nagle Harry.</p><p>Snape gwałtownie poderwał głowę i spojrzał na niego. Mózg zaprotestował, ale wytrzymał ból i mdłości. Potter wydawał się młodszy, niemal jedenastoletni, jak dzieciak zaczął obgryzać skórki przy paznokciach.</p><p>— Przestań — syknął Snape.</p><p>Potter potulnie wyjął palce z ust.</p><p>To było idiotyczne oskarżenie, choć może sam był temu winien, zbyt dobrze grał swoją rolę. </p><p>— Wiesz, które lata mojego życia były najgorsze, Potter? — spytał ze złością, nagle bardziej przytomny. Kiedy Harry nie odpowiadał, kontynuował. — Twój szósty i siódmy rok. I wcale nie dlatego, że musiałem zabić umierającego przyjaciela, lub klękać przed żądnym mordu szaleńcem, czy być zdrajcą i wyrzutkiem. — Jego oczy zwędziły się do wąskich szpar, gniew lepiej sobie radził z alkoholem niż smutek, był dzięki niemu bardziej elokwentny. </p><p>— Więc dlaczego? — spytał nieco zachrypniętym głosem Harry.</p><p>— Bo wiedziałem, że masz umrzeć. — Słowa były proste i dobitne. Snape powiedział to po raz pierwszy również samemu sobie, przynajmniej na głos. — Gdybym mógł umrzeć i tym samym ocalić twoje życie, zrobiłbym to. Nigdy nie czułem większej ulgi, niż gdy zobaczyłem cię siedzącego przy moim łóżku, już po wszystkim. </p><p>Usta Pottera lekko się otworzyły. Siedział bez ruchu i wpatrywał się w niego. Źrenice niemal połknęły tęczówki, kłykcie, zaciśnięte na kolanach, zrobiły się białe. Snape czuł, że znów zbiera mu się na wymioty, najchętniej położyłby się i zasnął. Jutro będzie na siebie wściekły.</p><p>— Zawsze widziałem tylko ciebie, Potter. Możesz być tego pewny — dodał.</p><p>Potter chwilę milczał, jakby coś rozważał. W końcu uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem i powiedział:</p><p>— Podkochiwałem się w tobie na szóstym roku i… potem, choć nie do końca chciałem się do tego przyznać. Zawsze budziłeś we mnie tyle… uczuć.</p><p>Spojrzenie Snape’a stało się przenikliwie, a przynajmniej na tyle na ile pozwalała mu migrena i whisky. Uniósł jedną brew i powiedział:</p><p>— Podkochiwałeś się, mówisz. Ciekawe.</p><p>— Nastoletnia fascynacja — szybko sprostował Harry. — Wiesz, jak to jest kiedy jest w szkole. Połowa zakochuje się w swoich nauczycielach.</p><p>— Wątpię, by ktokolwiek zakochiwał się we mnie — stwierdził nieco gorzko Snape i wychylił butelkę licząc, że znajdzie na jej dnie jeszcze kilka kropel. — Kontynuuj.</p><p>Potter roześmiał się nerwowo i chrząknął.</p><p>— Zdziwiłbyś się. Ale nieważne. Nie mo… — chrząknął raz jeszcze i potarł czoło, jakby znów dokuczała mu blizna. — Nie mogłem sobie z tym poradzić. Kiedyś nawet zrobiłem taką listę dziesięciu rzeczy, których bym chciał od ciebie — dodał tonem, jakby opowiadał jakiś żart i znów nerwowo się zaśmiał.  </p><p>Severusowi nagle zaschło w ustach. Dziesięć rzeczy, których chciał od niego Harry. Ciekawość wystawiła swój kosmaty łeb z mgły zalegającej w jego głowie. Ciekawość i coś jeszcze, coś jak pragnienie. Po co Potter mu to powiedział? Teraz, po tylu latach? Miało to być jakieś niewinne innuendo? </p><p>— Ciekawe… — wycedził w końcu nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Zauważył krwistoczerwony rumieniec wspinający się po długiej szyi.  — Chętnie bym usłyszał, co było na tej liście. — Mógł to zaproponować tylko dzięki procentom we krwi.</p><p>— Jesteś pijany, Snape. Jutro nie będziesz nic z niej pamiętał. — Harry chyba podzielał jego zdanie.</p><p>— Właśnie trzeźwieję. — To nie do końca była prawda, ale faktycznie, w głowie robiło mu się trochę jaśniej. Pożądanie chwyciło zębami metalowe pręty swojej klatki.</p><p>— Zrobić ci coś do picia? Mięty?</p><p>— Lista, Potter.</p><p>— Nic ci nie powiem, Snape, będziesz tylko kpił.</p><p>— Tego nie wiesz.</p><p>— Wiem, znam cię. — Potter wstał i nagle był bardzo blisko niego. Wystarczyło chwycić go za rękę i pociągnąć. Harry minął go i podszedł do kuchenki. — Zrobię ci herbaty. Czy herbaty też nie wypijesz, bo nie została przez ciebie zaparzona? — spytał z przekąsem.</p><p>— Możemy pójść na jakiś układ.  </p><p>Potter kiedyś wspominał, że Tiara chciała przydzielić go do Slytherinu, może więc warto odwołać się do jego ślizgońskiej części. Harry podniósł wzrok znad filiżanki, czajnik zagwizdał.</p><p>— Jaki układ?</p><p>Snape przymknął oczy i zastanowił się. Postanowił, że nic z tych rzeczy nie dzieje się naprawdę, więc może Potterowi obiecać niemal wszystko.</p><p>— Będziesz mi mówić jedną rzecz po kolei. A ja zdecyduję, czy jestem w stanie ją spełnić. Jeśli ją spełnię mówisz mi kolejną a jeśli nie, gra się kończy. — Na taki układ mógł pójść. Choć coś w jego głowie podpowiadało, że to zły, bardzo zły pomysł i lepiej byłoby się zamknąć, wstać, przeprosić i wrócić do siebie.</p><p>— To za mało. — Filiżanka wylądowała na niewielkim stoliku kawowym stojącym przed Severusem. Harry usiadł na podnóżku i odchylił się nieco, położył stopę na kolanie. Snape zagryzł wargi i próbował uciszyć tłukącą się w klatce żądzę. — Zrobisz to, co będzie na liście, a nie — rozważysz. Po tym jak zrobisz, będziesz mógł się wycofać. To moje ostatnie słowo. Nie będę się przed tobą upokarzał nie mając z tego nic.</p><p>Snape drgnął na dobór słów. Byli czasem zbyt podobni, on i Harry.</p><p>— A co, gdy nie będę w stanie tego zrobić? Z różnych powodów?</p><p>Harry spojrzał w górę i ściągnął usta. Wyglądało, jakby przeglądał kolejne pozycje listy zastanawiając się, czy to w ogóle możliwe.</p><p>— Jeśli tak się zdarzy, możemy negocjować, ale tylko po to, by skończyć tę umowę. Żeby usłyszeć kolejny punkt musisz zrobić wszystko.</p><p>Ta bardziej trzeźwa część zdrowego rozsądku protestowała coraz głośniej. Ale druga — pijana, spragniona i ciekawa, kibicowała, żeby się zgodzić.</p><p>— Przemyśl to jutro, dziś będzie lepiej jak pójdziesz spać. — Potter szedł w stronę swojej sypialni. — Zostań u mnie, przyniosę ci coś do przykrycia. Łazienka jest po prawej, gdybyś potrzebował.  — Wrócił po chwili niosąc świeżo przebraną poduszkę i miękko wyglądający koc. Severusowi udało się podnieść filiżankę z herbatą. Ten wieczór nie miał tak się skończyć, nie miał tak wyglądać, jutro będzie siebie przeklinał. Spróbował przemieścić się tak, by się położyć, ale nie zwymiotować. Gdyby został w swoich w komnatach, miałby przynajmniej porządny eliksir.</p><p>Jeszcze tego pożałujesz, Snape — mruknął do siebie zanim pochłonęła go ciemność.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pierwsza rzecz na liście</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snape obudził się jeszcze przed świtem, z bolącym karkiem i nieco zmarznięty. Świadomość, gdzie zasnął, napływała powoli, ale bezlitośnie. Zaschło mu w ustach, dźwięczało w uszach i zalewała go fala wstydu. Wstał z kanapy najciszej jak potrafił i po omacku dotarł do drzwi. Było na tyle wcześnie, że udało mu się przemknąć do swoich komnat nie narażając się na kompromitację. Poszedł od razu do łazienki i wypił eliksir trzeźwiący oraz przeciwbólowy. Wspomnienia wracały, żołądek skręcał się w upokorzeniu. Po co to wszystko mu mówił? Po co w ogóle tam poszedł?</p><p>Wszedł do łóżka i przykrył kołdrą mając nadzieję, że zdrzemnie się nim zaczną się lekcje. Rozważał, czy nie zafiukać do Minerwy i wziąć wolne na dziś, by trochę ochłonąć, ale wiedział, że wznieci to tylko niezdrową ciekawość dyrektorki.</p><p>Próbował zasnąć, ale sen nie przychodził.</p><p>Potter i jego cholerna lista. Co to w ogóle za pomysł? Po co miałby cokolwiek robić, tylko dlatego, że Potter tego chciał?</p><p>Wracał do niego obraz mężczyzny z nogą założoną na nogę, miękkiego i twardego jednocześnie. Pottera, który się czerwieni ze wstydu, Pottera, który gorzko negocjuje warunki, który drwi. Tak bardzo chciał go wczoraj dotknąć, położyć rękę na kroczu i poczuć, jak twardnieje pod jego dotykiem. Jęknął z frustracją zakrywając ramieniem twarz.</p><p>Dziesięć rzeczy z listy. To będą pewno miłe rzeczy. Miłe rzeczy, które robią ludzie, którzy coś do siebie czują. To niedorzeczne, że takie rzeczy mieliby robić oni.</p><p>Zamknął oczy by zmusić się do snu, ale wyobraźnia podsuwała mu tylko kolejne obrazy. Czego Potter mógł chcieć? Czy warto ryzykować, żeby się dowiedzieć?</p><p>Tam mogło być wszystko. Od bzdur w stylu czekoladek i kwiatów, przez mniej lub bardziej wyuzdane propozycje seksualne kończąc na totalnych nonsensach w stylu: golimy głowy i otwieramy smażalnię w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Albo, co gorsza, spędzamy święta wspólnie z Weasley'ami. Snape wzdrygnął się. Czy warto tyle ryzykować, tylko żeby zaspokoić wrodzoną ciekawość? No, może nie tylko ciekawość.</p><p>Podkochiwałem się w tobie… — czy to oznacza, że już się nie podkochuje? Więc po co ta gra? Dla żartu? Dla zabawy? Jako wyzwanie, by pokazać jakim jest tchórzem? Potter nie zabiegał o niego, nie uwodził. Może dziś wszystko odwoła. Może obaj zapomną, potraktują rozmowę jak pijacki wygłup. Tylko że Harry nie był pijany. </p><p>Severusowi nie udało się zasnąć póki nie rozdzwonił się alarm. Niechętnie wstał, wziął prysznic i przygotował na nadchodzący dzień. Kilka razy minął się z Potterem na korytarzu, ale wyłącznie wymienili spojrzenia.</p><p>Wrócili do tematu dopiero w niedzielę rano, w momencie, gdy Snape zaczął się przyzwyczajać do myśli, iż czwartkowe zachowanie ujdzie mu płazem.</p><p>Potter przysiadł się do niego podczas śniadania. Zazwyczaj siadał kilka miejsc dalej, niemal po drugiej stronie stołu, koło Longbottoma i Hagrida. Snape kończył właśnie drugiego tosta i dopijał herbatę z mlekiem. Harry nonszalancko odsunął krzesło, usiadł jak gdyby nigdy nic i nałożył sobie na talerz dwie kiełbaski i bułkę. Snape wrócił do swojego posiłku starając się odzyskać oddech, który uciekł i nie chciał wrócić.</p><p>Przez pierwszych kilka minut Potter nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi. Raz poprosił o półmisek z warzywami, raz o dzbanek z mlekiem. Z początku Snape sam chciał zacząć rozmowę i przeprosić za swoje najście i zachowanie. Mógłby gładko się wywinąć zrzucając wszystko na alkoholową niedyspozycję. Jednak z Pomoną i Minerwą bo obu ich stronach trudno było swobodnie kontynuować porzucone w czwartek kwestie. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek zdecydować, Harry odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.</p><p>— To jak, Snape? — spytał wycierając usta serwetką. — Zastanowiłeś się nad moją propozycją?</p><p>Severus przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Był, inaczej niż zwykle, zdystansowany i chłodny. Zupełnie jakby mieli dobić interesu a nie zacząć… urwał rozważania i zmarszczył się. W sumie trudno powiedzieć, co miałoby się zacząć. W głębi ducha wahał się czy chce uczestniczyć w tej szaradzie, ale to, co znalazł w spojrzeniu Pottera, przekonało go. Było tam wyzwanie, jasne, ale też lęk. Gdyby się teraz wycofał, Harry odsunąłby się od niego jeszcze bardziej. Z niepokojem stwierdził, że wcale tego nie chce.</p><p>— Możemy spróbować — odparł odwracając wzrok i rozglądając się na boki. Wolałby nie negocjować warunków przy reszcie nauczycieli, ale najwyraźniej nie miał wyboru. Coś w twarzy Potter zmiękło, nagle uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i szybko ugryzł kawałek bułki. — Ale musimy ustalić jeszcze kilka rzeczy. — Potter kiwnął głową, więc kontynuował. — Ile będę miał czasu na spełnienie życzenia?</p><p>Uśmiech Pottera stał się szerszy i bardziej bezczelny, przez jego skórę przeświecała ulga.</p><p>— Niektóre są bezterminowe. Na resztę będziesz miał… — zastanowił się chwilę. — Tydzień? Wystarczy?</p><p>— W zależności co to będzie — wymruczał Severus do swojej herbaty.</p><p>— Możemy negocjować termin, ale tylko termin. Będę wysyłać ci sowę.</p><p>— Skąd masz pewność, że się nie wycofam? Przecież do niczego mnie nie zmusisz.</p><p>— Będę miał twoje słowo — wzruszył ramieniem Potter. — Znam cię.</p><p>Milczeli chwilę i Snape już miał się podnieść, gdy Harry nagle chwycił go za rękę.</p><p>— Dla mnie to nie jest gra, ani zabawa — Siedział chwilę patrząc przed siebie, po czym zerknął w jego stronę.</p><p>— Więc co to jest? — spytał.</p><p>— Próba — odpowiedział Harry i puścił jego dłoń.</p><p>Snape wstał i zasunął za sobą krzesło. Poprawił szatę, rozejrzał się po uczniach. Miał dziś do zrobienia dwa eliksiry, chciał przeczytać ostatni numer „Sztuki warzenia dla profesjonalistów”, który dostał w piątek, może wybrać się na spacer. To będzie normalny, zwykły dzień, niedziela jak wiele innych.</p><p>Próba — pomyślał. — Próba to nic takiego.  </p><p>— Czekam więc na sowę — rzucił i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali.</p>
<hr/><p>Resztę dnia spędził w laboratorium. Był nieco spokojniejszy, bardziej skupiony, choć część jego umysłu pozostawała zajęta rozważaniami. Gdy pod wieczór wrócił do swoich komnat po drugiej stronie okna znalazł brązową, szkolną sowę niecierpliwie bijącą skrzydłami o szybę.</p><p>— Nikt ci nie kazał czekać — wymamrotał do stworzenia. — Mogłaś przylecieć jutro.</p><p>Sowa uszczypnęła go w rękę, gdy próbował wyjąć niewielki kawałek pergaminu przyczepiony do jej nogi. Był tak spięty, że nie poczuł bólu. Nie czekając dłużej rozwinął wiadomość i przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście.</p>
<ol>
<li>
<em> Chcę, żebyś nazywał mnie Harrym. Zawsze</em>.</li>
</ol><p>Zwracał się do Pottera po nazwisku, bo łatwiej tak było utrzymać między nimi dystans, odległość, wzniecać w sobie złość, ale przecież teraz chodziło o to, by było bliżej, prawda? Snape poczuł zimny dreszcz przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa.</p><p>W sumie, to nie było nic trudnego, nie powinno być nic trudnego, w myślach często nazywał go Harrym. W ostatnich latach po imieniu zwracał się właściwie tylko do Minerwy, w tych rzadkich momentach gdy rozmawiali na osobności. I kiedyś do Albusa.</p><p>Miał mu teraz coś odpisać? Czy czekać aż Pott...Harry zdecyduje, że wywiązuje się z jego prośby? Chwycił za pióro i skreślił kilka słów pod notką.</p><p>
  <em>Harry, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jestem nieco zaskoczony, że to dla Ciebie tak ważne. Co jednak, jeśli zdarzy mi się zwrócić do Ciebie po nazwisku? Trudno się pozbyć dawnych nawyków. Kiedy uznasz zadanie za wykonane? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>SS</em>
</p><p>Na odpowiedź czekał tylko chwilę. Pismo było jeszcze bardziej niechlujne niż zwykle, jakby Potter bardzo się spieszył.</p><p>
  <em>Severusie, (mam nadzieję że może to działać w dwie strony)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Przećwiczmy to przez tydzień i zobaczymy jak nam pójdzie. Tak, to jest dla mnie bardzo ważne, zawsze było. Jeśli chodzi o nawyki, to możemy się umówić, że za każdego „Pottera” publicznie zwrócisz się do mnie „najdroższy”. W zmianie nawyków najważniejsza jest właściwa motywacja.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>HP</em>
</p><p>Snape uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wyobraził sobie kilka szkolnych sytuacji, w których łatwo byłoby wykorzystać zwrot „najdroższy” tak, by chłopak umarł z zażenowania. Choć, z Potterem to nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Złożył kartkę i wsunął ją do kieszeni. Spokojniejszy, usiadł przed kominkiem i wziął książkę do ręki.</p>
<hr/><p>Od czasu tej koresondencji ich wzajemne relacje uległy niewielkiej zmianie. Harry przysiadał się do niego niemal codziennie, zawsze przepraszając Flitwicka, że go podsiadł, ale nie ruszając się z miejsca, gdy ten, zazwyczaj spóźniony, podszedł do stołu. Posyłał mu swój najszczerszy, rozbrajający uśmiech i specjalista od zaklęć szedł na jego dawne miejsce machając tylko ręką, że przecież nic się nie stało. Po jakimś czasie już wszyscy przyzwyczaili się do zmiany. Snape miał więc wiele okazji, by praktykować nowe zobowiązanie.</p><p>— Dzień dobry, Harry — mówił zazwyczaj, gdy kosmata głowa pojawiła się po jego prawej stronie. Przesadnie intonował słowo <em>Harry</em>, by było jasne, że trzyma się zasad. Potter przewracał oczami, ale uśmiechał się do niego nieśmiało, zadowolony.</p><p>— Dzień dobry, Severusie — odpowiadał z błyskiem w oku i zagajał rozmowę o czymś błahym.</p><p>Snape był przekonany, iż ten cały układ między nimi sprawi, że spotkania będą bardziej niezręczne, ale stało się odwrotnie. Poranne i wieczorne pogawędki przy posiłkach były przyjemne i niezobowiązujące, mimo że czuł gęste, oblepiające ich napięcie.</p><p>Aż do następnej soboty nie było okazji by spędzić ze sobą więcej czasu, jednak Potter najwyraźniej wiedział, gdzie go szukać. Wszedł do sali ćwiczeń nie pytając o zgodę, usiadł na najbliższej ławce i w milczeniu przyglądał się jak Snape pracuje. Severus tylko zerknął w jego kierunku, ale powstrzymał się by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Obiecał sobie, że tym razem nie zmarnuje eliksiru.</p><p>— Chyba dobrze nam idzie, prawda? — spytał w końcu Harry. Schował dłonie pod uda i machał nogami zdradzając niepewność.</p><p>— Nie mam pojęcia co miałoby nam iść, Po… Harry — odpowiedział Snape uśmiechając się kąśliwie.</p><p>— Prawie! — Jedna ręka wystrzeliła w górę z wycelowanym w Severusa palcem.</p><p>— Prawie, ale jednak nie, Harry — głos Snape’a był monotonny i spokojny, choć w oczach kwitło  rozbawienie. Dwa razy w prawo, raz w lewo. Zwiększyć ogień, rozetrzeć w rękach centurię. —  Rozumiem, że skoro jesteś zadowolony z efektów mojej ciężkiej pracy w ostatnim tygodniu możemy przejść do punktu drugiego? — starał się wymazać z gestów zniecierpliwienie. Dwa skrzydła ważki, pięć ziaren pieprzycy. Policzyć do siedmiu, zmniejszyć ogień.</p><p>Harry spuścił trochę głowę ukrywając uśmiech. Spojrzał w bok i zaplótł przed sobą ręce.</p><p>— Jesteś gotów przyjąć kolejne wyzwanie? Z każdym następnym będzie trudniej — ostrzegł.</p><p>Snape pomyślał o wszystkich trudnych rzeczach, które przyszło mu w życiu zrobić. Spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy i zgniótł w sobie pragnienie, by go teraz pocałować i obiecać mu wszystko, czego sobie zażyczy. Uśmiechnął się nieco melancholijnie i milczał.</p><p>— O czym pomyślałeś? — spytał natychmiast Harry, jakby był bieglejszy w legimencji, niż Snape podejrzewał.</p><p>— Nie będę ci mówić o czym myślę, tego jeszcze nie zażądałeś. — rzekł unosząc brew. — Harry — dodał.</p><p>— Zastanowię się nad pewnymi modyfikacjami — Harry wciągnął powietrze nosem i spojrzał w sufit.</p><p>Dziewięć kropel naparu z kuklika. Odstawić. Czekać, aż zmieni barwę na soczyście zieloną. Snape patrzył w kociołek jednocześnie zaznaczając coś w manuskrypcie.</p><p>— To jak będzie, Severusie? — W oczach mieszała się niepewność z nadzieją.</p><p>— Zaryzykuję kolejne z listy życzeń.  </p><p>Harry pokiwał głową.</p><p>— Poczekam, aż skończysz i cię odprowadzę — stwierdził raczej, niż zaproponował.</p><p>— Obawiasz się o moje bezpieczeństwo? — zakpił Snape. — Czy raczej chcesz uchronić jakiegoś impulsywnego gryfona przed stratą punktów? Jeśli się na jakiegoś natkniemy twoja obecność nic mu nie pomoże.</p><p>— Nie, po prostu chcę cię odprowadzić. Jeśli ty tego nie chcesz, po prostu powiedz — Harry spojrzał na niego poważnie, choć w kąciku ust czaił się tryumfalny uśmieszek. Przez moment wyglądał zupełnie jak swój ojciec.</p><p>Severus zmarszczył brwi. Z czystej złośliwości miał ochotę zaprotestować, tylko po to by ten uśmieszek z twarzy Pottera zetrzeć. Westchnął i zmilczał, bo przecież — chciał. Potter chyba wyczuł, co nim wstrząsa, bo zeskoczył ze stołu i podszedł bliżej. Snape zastygł, nagle przerażony bliskością, z całej siły próbując powstrzymać się od ataku. Harry wolno wyciągał rękę aż w końcu dotknął jego ramienia i lekko je pogłaskał.</p><p>— Jeszcze raz. — Wciągnął powietrze — Bardzo chcę cię odprowadzić. Pozwolisz mi na to? — tym razem na jego twarzy była tylko ostrożność i troska.</p><p>— Traktujesz mnie jak emocjonalnego kalekę. — powiedział cicho Snape odwracając wzrok. — Którym jestem. — dodał jeszcze ciszej i zaczął się przygotowywać do wyjścia.</p><p>— Jest nas dwóch — dobiegło go zza pleców.</p><p>Całą drogę do kwatery Snape’a milczeli. Szli blisko siebie, na tyle blisko by ich ramiona od czasu do czasu ocierały się o siebie. Snape zastanawiał się, czy powinien go zaprosić (chciał tego, bardzo tego chciał), ale zdecydował się zdusić rodzące się pragnienia. Niech rzeczy dzieją się według listy Pottera.</p><p>— Dobranoc, Harry — powiedział spoglądając na niego raz jeszcze. Chwycił klamkę drzwi i przekręcił ją. — Prześlij sowę  — dodał, i nie odwracając się wszedł do środka.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Druga rzecz na liście</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>W niedzielny poranek to Snape spóźnił się na śniadanie. Harry siedział na miejscu Flitwicka, nieco spięty, rozkojarzony, niemal nie zwracał uwagi na jedzenie. Kiedy Snape usiadł obok, jego twarz rozluźniła się w uśmiechu, zaraz potem sięgnął po filiżankę z herbatą, jakby chciał się zasłonić.</p><p>— Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz — wymamrotał nie patrząc mu w oczy, ale ciągle uśmiechając się, trochę na przekór sobie.</p><p>— Skąd takie przypuszczenie? Do tej pory nie zaproponowałeś nic… niedopuszczalnego.</p><p>— Zgodziłeś się bym zabrał cię tam, gdzie uznam za stosowne. Bez pytania o zgodę i nie informując o celu destynacji. Na całe trzy godziny — podkreślił unosząc w rozbawieniu brwi.</p><p>— Póki mnie zabierasz a nie bierzesz… — wymruczał Snape do siebie licząc, że chłopak nie usłyszy tej uwagi. Czerwone uszy wystające z ciemnych włosów były jednak znakiem, że usłyszał i nawet zrozumiał aluzję. Chrząknął i wziął z półmiska kolejną kiełbaskę.</p><p>— Na razie tylko zabieram — odpowiedział pokazując w uśmiechu uroczą przerwę między jedynkami. — Lepiej tam dotrzeć za dnia, więc spotykamy się zaraz po śniadaniu.</p><p>— Mam się jakoś przygotować? Ubrać w coś… szczególnego? — To, w gruncie rzeczy, było najtrudniejszy element fantazji dotyczących wspólnej wyprawy, Snape bardzo nie lubił zmieniać swoich szat na „coś innego”.</p><p>— Będziemy na bieżąco transmutować. — Uśmiech stał się nieco bardziej bezczelny.</p><p>— Chyba sobie żartujesz. Myślisz, że pozwolę ci transmutować na sobie ubranie? Tego nie zawierało twoje żądanie.</p><p>— Nie, nie zawierało — przyznał Harry. — Sam będziesz transmutował według swoich potrzeb i wyobrażeń, ok? — W jego ruchach i głosie znów pojawiła się czujność.</p><p>Snape westchnął zastanawiając się, czy to wszystko ma sens, skoro takie drobiazgi sprawiają, że zaczyna wybuchać. Skinął głową, odstawił kawę i wytarł ręce w serwetkę.</p><p>— Za godzinę przed główną bramą? — spytał.</p><p>— Świetnie, będę czekać.</p><p>Gdy spotkali się w umówionym miejscu Harry znów był niespokojny — wykręcał ręce, dreptał w miejscu. Kiedy zobaczył, jak wychodzi z Zamku spojrzał w sposób, który nieodmiennie przyprawiał Severusa o drżenie. Wziął głębszy oddech, zmarszczył się i podszedł bliżej.</p><p>— Przygotowałem dla nas świstoklik. — Harry wyciągnął z pustą, szklaną buteleczkę, na dnie której zostało jeszcze kilka złotych smug. — Butelka po Felix Felicis — wyjaśnił. — Zdobyłem go dzięki tobie.</p><p>Przed oczami stanął mu własny, zniszczony podręcznik i Malfoy wykrwawiający się w łazience dla chłopców.</p><p>— Dzięki mnie nauczyłeś się też kilku czarnomagicznych klątw — mruknął patrząc na przedmiot.</p><p>— Też mi się przydały. — Uśmiech stał się nieco kwaśny a Potter spojrzał w bok. Raz jeszcze wyciągnął świstoklik w jego stronę. — Aktywuje się kiedy obaj ją dotkniemy. Pamiętaj, żeby mocno trzymać moją rękę.</p><p>— Nie musisz mnie uczyć obsługi świstoklików, Pot… — rzucił zniecierpliwiony. Harry patrzył na niego wyczekująco unosząc brwi. — Harry, najdroższy, nie użyłem twojego nazwiska. — Próbował bronić się wtłaczając w wypowiedź odpowiedną ilość kpiny.</p><p>— Prawie.</p><p>— Prawie. — zgodził się Snape. — Zaczynamy? — i nie czekając na odpowiedź chwycił oferowaną dłoń.</p><p>Po chwili już wylądowali na pięknej, pustej plaży. Musieli opuścić Wielką Brytanię, bo pogoda była znacznie przyjemniejsza, wiał lekki, ciepły wiatr, woda spokojnymi falami przynosiła i zabierała ze sobą jasny piasek. Na niebie było kilka białych smug, mewy krzyczały coś do siebie. Dookoła piętrzyły się wysokie, niedostępne klify, woda sięgała aż po horyzont, mieniła się zielenią i błękitem.</p><p>Potter patrzył na ocean, a Severus patrzył na Harry’ego. Serce ścisnęło mu się mocniej, więc odwrócił głowę. Czasem patrzenie na Pottera było zbyt bolesne.  </p><p>— Gdzie jesteśmy?</p><p>— Usiądziemy? — powiedzieli niemal jednocześnie. </p><p>Piasek był chłodny i suchy. Harry natychmiast zdjął tenisówki i skarpetki i zanurzył w nim stopy.</p><p>— Och — jęknął. — Fantastycznie.  </p><p>Snape milczał i patrzył na kojące pulsowanie wody. Okolica była piękna, niemal ascetyczna. Szukał w pamięci kiedy ostatni raz był na plaży, ale było to na pewno kilkanaście lat temu, jeśli nie kilkadziesiąt.</p><p>— Gdzie jesteśmy? — powtórzył pytanie.</p><p>— To południowe wybrzeże Krety, jedna z niewielu nieznanych tu plaż. Dojście do niej ze względu na skały jest praktycznie niemożliwe — Wskazał piętrzące się za nimi jasne głazy. — O tej porze roku trudno tu kogoś spotkać.</p><p>Snape pokiwał głową i usiadł nieco wygodniej. Patrzył na stopy Pottera i korciło go, by również zdjąć buty. Nie było nadmiernie ciepło, ale słońce pozwalało zapomnieć, że już kończył się październik. Przymknął oczy wsłuchując się w jednostajny szum. Harry położył się i zakrył ręką oczy chroniąc je przed słońcem. Snape zaklął w duchu widząc, jak bardzo jest spięty i sztywny w porównaniu z nim.</p><p>Przymknął oczy i sapnął ze zniecierpliwieniem. — To tylko buty — pomyślał i sięgnął do sznurowadeł.</p><p>Po chwili już piasek wniknął między jego palce, a Snape w ostatnim momencie przełknął jęk. Tak, to było bardzo przyjemne. W końcu zdjął też płaszcz, bo zaczynało się robić zbyt ciepło i rozpiął marynarkę. Potter uchylił powieki i zaczął mu się przyglądać.</p><p>— Więc — zaczął Snape, gdy napięcie związane z uważną inwigilacją jego oczu stało się zbyt drażniące. — Dlaczego wziąłeś mnie właśnie tutaj?</p><p>Potter usiadł i luźno objął rękami kolana. Zamknął oczy i westchnął.</p><p>— Znalazłem to miejsce kilka lat temu, kiedy miałem półtoraroczny kontrakt w Grecji, krótko po wojnie. Po tym, jak umarł Zgredek i po wyprawie do jaskini z Dumbledorem myślałem, że nie będę mógł już bywać na plaży, że wspomnienia zawsze będą wracać, ale… nie. Ten widok raczej mnie uspokaja, niż przypomina o kolejnych śmierciach. Zacząłem regularnie tu przychodzić, żeby myśleć, układać sobie rzeczy w głowie, szukać priorytetów.</p><p>— Hmm — mruknął Snape, ale nie znalazł żadnych słów, by skomentować jego słowa. Wypełniała go tęsknota i rezygnacja, ale ta jej przyjemniejsza wersja, która mocniej łączyła się z godzeniem się z rzeczywistością niż jej odpuszczaniem.</p><p>— Często o tobie myślałem, siedząc tutaj — dodał po chwili Harry.</p><p>Co myślałeś? — chciał zapytać Severus, ale nie był w stanie. Spojrzał na swoje kolana, potem na stopy i rozpiął górny guzik koszuli.</p><p>— Co się stało z panną Weasley? — spytał w końcu o coś, nad czym długo się zastanawiał tuż po wojnie. — Odnosłem wrażenie, że byliście parą pod koniec twojej edukacji.</p><p>Harry zaśmiał się gorzko i milczał chwilę, nim odpowiedział:</p><p>— Tak, próbowaliśmy ze sobą być. To znaczy, ja próbowałem. Tak jak próbowałem być wszystkim tym, czego ode mnie oczekiwano licząc na to, że ludzie będą mnie kochać.</p><p>Ludzie cię kochają, głupcze — pomyślał Snape, ale przełknął tą opinię. Harry miał rację, to nie było takie proste.</p><p>— Panna Weasley cię nie kochała? — spytał zamiast tego.</p><p>— Nie wiem. Myślę, że ja jej nie kochałem, a ona pewno była zakochana w swoich fantazjach, które starałem się podtrzymywać. Nie wróciliśmy do siebie później, uciąłem to dość szybko. Doświadczenie swojej śmierci jest jednak na tyle potężne, by nie mieć skrupułów co do niektórych decyzji.</p><p>Severus studiował jego profil, ładny nos, mocny podbródek, kształt oczu, szyję. W tej scenerii wydawał się równie pozbawiony wieku jak otaczająca ich woda. Przez moment też wydawał się zupełnie obcy, inny niż kiedykolwiek go sobie wyobrażał, ale gdy odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, znów stał się nieznośnie bliski, wrośnięty w jego ciało. Snape poczuł, że robi mu się jednocześnie gorąco i zimno więc odwrócił wzrok.</p><p>— Nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie — powiedział po dłuższej chwili. — Dlaczego właśnie tu mnie przyprowadziłeś.</p><p>— Chciałem choć raz mówić do żywego ciebie, usłyszeć, co mi odpowiadasz, a nie tylko wkładać ci w usta to, co chciałbym usłyszeć, albo co myślę, że mógłbyś powiedzieć.</p><p>— Jestem spójny z wyobrażeniami?</p><p>— Nie, nie bardzo. W moich marzeniach więcej mówiłeś.</p><p>Teraz Snape nie miał ochoty mówić. Czy chciał się dopasować do czyichś wyobrażeń? Do wyobrażeń Harry’ego? Lub — co ważniejsze — czy mógłby tego nie robić i pozwolić sobie na niezakłócony przepływ uczuć i myśli będąc z kimś innym? Nie, to nie było możliwe. To nigdy nie było możliwe. Westchnął i wyciągnął różdżką.</p><p>— Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz wagę tego, co właśnie się wydarzy — rzucił z przekąsem i transmutował swoje ubranie w wygodne szorty do kolan i bluzę z kapturem. Potter roześmiał się, wyraźnie zaskoczony.</p><p>— Rozumiem, że jeszcze nikt nie widział cię w szortach. — rzucił. Jego śmiech ginął w szumie fal, fałszywie powtarzany przez mewy.</p><p>— Dokładanie. Wstawaj, Potter. Idziemy się przejść.</p><p>— Powiedziałeś Potter.</p><p>— Coś źle usłyszałeś, to przez ten wiatr i fale. Ja nie słyszę połowy twoich słów — skłamał gładko patrząc mu w oczy, ciesząc się z lat praktyki.   </p><p>— Powiedziałeś Potter, Snape. — Harry zmarszczył się groźnie.</p><p>Severus już wstał i wyciągał do niego rękę.</p><p>— Chodź, Harry — powtórzył.</p><p>Harry chwycił jego rękę i podciągnął się. Nie puszczał dłoni jeszcze przez kilka sekund. Była mniejsza niż Severusa, ciepła i sucha.</p><p>— Odpuszczam ci tylko dlatego, że się do mnie uśmiechasz — powiedział w końcu. W oczach miał miękkość i radość, i czerń.</p><p>Uśmiechał się? Faktycznie, kąciki jego ust unosiły się, a on czuł się… dobrze.</p><p>— Wcale się nie uśmiecham — zaprzeczył bez przekonania i spróbował zrobić srogą minę, która zawsze działała na uczniów i innych nauczycieli, na Harry’ego nigdy. — Chodźmy się przejść.</p><p>Spacer mijał im w przyjaznej ciszy. Woda podmywała stopy, piasek próbował ich wciągnąć i zatrzymać. Harry kilka razy wszedł głębiej w ocean i skakał jak źrebak, gdy fala okazała się jednak zbyt gwałtowna i zmoczyła mu spodnie bardziej, niż przewidywał.</p><p>— Wcale nie jest taka zimna — krzyknął przed szum, chwiejąc się nieco gdy kolejna uderzała go w kolana. — Mógłbym się wykąpać.</p><p>— Chętnie popatrzę. — Snape uśmiechnął się kpiąco rzucając wyzwanie. Woda miała może siedemnaście stopni, na zewnątrz nie było więcej niż dwadzieścia. Harry skrzyżował przed sobą ręce wytrzymując jego spojrzenie. Coś zapaliło się w zielonych oczach.</p><p>— No to patrz, Snape.</p><p>Harry Potter był gryfonem, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Wyszedł z wody, zdjął bluzę i spodnie i w samych bokserkach wrócił do wody. Po chwili szara otchłań zawinęła się dookoła jego ciała a Severus poczuł uszczypnięcie lęku. Trwało tylko moment, bo ciemna głowa pojawiła się kilka metrów dalej a wiatr przyniósł radosne parskanie.</p><p>— Nie przyłączysz się? — doszło go wołanie Harry’ego. Snape znów uśmiechnął się pod nosem mając nadzieję, że chłopak go nie widzi.</p><p>Harry chwilę jeszcze pływał po czym zaczął powoli wynurzać się z wody i iść w stronę brzegu. Jego skóra lśniła w słońcu, bokserki przylegały do ciała. Nie gap się — syknął do siebie Snape. Odwrócił wzrok w stronę plaży i przymknął nieco oczy. Potter chyba zauważył, że się miota, bo po chwili stanął naprzeciw niego, bezwstydnie, zaplatając przed sobą ręce. Jego brodawki były ciemne i wypukłe.</p><p>— Podobało ci się, Snape? — spytał Harry, kąciki ust uniosły się w bezczelnym uśmiechu.</p><p>— Dlaczego tylko ja ponoszę konsekwencje, jeśli zwracam się do ciebie po nazwisku? — Severus uznał że najbezpieczniej będzie zmienić temat rozmowy, bo to, czy mu się podobało, stawało się nadmiernie oczywiste.</p><p>— Bo to jest moja lista życzeń. Stwórz własną, jeśli chcesz.</p><p>— Zdecydowałbyś się spełnić dziesięć moich życzeń? — spytał Severus z niedowierzaniem.</p><p>— Tak. — Twarz Pottera była poważna jak nigdy. Powietrze między nimi zrobiło się ciężkie od niewypowiedzianych stwierdzeń, pytań, próśb.</p><p>— Ubierz się — powiedział Snape. Ciężko było powstrzymać wzrok, jeszcze ciężej ręce, ale Severus potrafił to robić jak nikt inny. Zawsze miał w głowie kilka zdań-wytrychów, które skutecznie powstrzymywały go od działania.</p><p>
  <em>To złamie ci serce. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To niemożliwe, by on mógł cię pragnąć. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To tylko gra. </em>
</p><p>Odwrócił się, zrobił kilkanaście kroków, po czym usiadł na piasku, wyciągnął nogi i zapatrzył się w niebo. <em>Po co to robisz? </em>Zadawał sobie to pytanie wciąż i na nowo, i nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedzi. Harry, znów ubrany, usiadł koło niego. Snape wyciągnął różdżkę i wysuszył mu włosy. Sterczały we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach.</p><p>— Dziękuję — Harry uśmiechnął się słabo kładąc głowę na kolanach i przymykając oczy.</p><p>Snape patrzył jak długie, ciemne rzęsy kładą cień na policzkach, liczył piegi i pieprzyki, obserwował ruch grdyki i unoszącą się w spokojnym oddechu klatkę piersiową. Czasem Harry wydawał mu się delikatny i kruchy, czasem czuł, że jest niezniszczalny, uparty i twardy.</p><p>— Chciałbym wiedzieć, co myślisz, kiedy tak na mnie patrzysz — powiedział Potter nie otwierając oczu.</p><p>Nie mogę myśleć — odpowiedział mu w myślach Snape. — Mogę tylko czuć.</p><p>— O sklątkach tylnowybuchowych — mruknął zamiast tego.</p><p>Słońce coraz mocniej rozgrzewało piasek, wiatr przewracał go po plaży. Woda równomiernie uderzała o brzeg tak, jak zapewne robiła to od milionów lat. Snape czuł, jakby przez chwilę mógł doświadczyć nieskończoności.</p><p>— Co byłoby na twojej liście?</p><p>Rozważał chwilę to pytanie, ale wszystko, co przychodziło mu do głowy było ckliwe albo obsceniczne.</p><p>— W tym momencie na pierwszym miejscu byłby obiad. — Severus wstał i otrzepał się z piasku. Wyciągnął różdżkę i transmutował ubranie w swoje szaty. Od razu poczuł się lepiej, jak w zbroi. — Dasz się zabrać na lunch, Harry?</p><p>Sądząc po uśmiechu jaki posłał mu Potter, on też musiał być głodny.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Trzecia rzecz na liście (i trochę piąta)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Snape rzadko przyjmował gości w swoich komnatach. Od momentu, gdy na stałe osiadł w Zamku, tylko kilka razy odwiedził go Albus, częściej on był zapraszany do gabinetu dyrektora, w ostatnich latach zaś od czasu do czasu wpadała do Minerwa — na koniak lub partyjkę szachów. Oczywiście dwa lub trzy razy, tuż po wojnie, zjawił się też Potter, niezapowiedziany i niezaproszony.</p><p>— Potrzebuję więcej czasu — powiedział Harry’emu następnego ranka po tym, jak przyleciała sowa z kolejnym życzeniem. Potter pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. </p><p>— Miesiąc? — dopytał.</p><p>Miesiąc? Chyba kpi. Na to zadanie nie starczy mu całego życia.</p><p>— Dobrze, daj mi miesiąc.</p><p>Od tej rozmowy miesiąc właśnie mijał, a Snape stwierdził, że przedłużanie terminu niczego nie zmieni. Wysłał do Pottera sowę, by wpadł dziś do niego, wieczorem, po kolacji. Ostatnie tygodnie były dość nieznośne — uczniowie znów zaczęli szeptać, że wraca stary Snape, ten, o którym krążyły legendy gdy jeszcze ich rodzeństwo uczęszczało do Hogwartu.</p><p>Były momenty, gdy chciał się wycofać. Złościło go, że przy wykonaniu zadania trzyma go wiara Harry’ego w niego, w jego… co? Honor? Uczciwość? Śmiechu warte. Naprawdę musiał mu cokolwiek udowadniać, jeszcze, po tylu latach? Miał ochotę warknąć, by dał mu spokój, że to niedorzeczne i niepotrzebne i żadna obietnica seksu nie jest warta takiego… Przecież to nic takiego, Snape. — mówił do siebie, próbując się uspokoić. — Ludzie robią takie rzeczy. Ludzie, którzy są sobie bliscy, lub którzy chcą być dla siebie bliscy. To nic takiego, naprawdę — uspokajał młodszą wersję siebie, tę zaciętą i nieszczęśliwą, siedzącą w kącie jego duszy.</p><p>Dorzucił do ognia, ostatnio ciągle było mu zimno. Usiadł na fotelu i zerknął za zegar. Potter powinien zjawić się za kilka minut. Poprawił stający na stoliku dzbanek z herbatą i filiżanki, alkoholu nie brał pod uwagę, choć dziś przydałby się podwójnie. Poprawił koszulę, zapiął kamizelkę, założył nogę na nogę. Wstał, zdjął kamizelkę, założył sweter. Od strony drzwi dobiegło go ciche pukanie. W końcu — pomyślał. Od miesiąca rozmawiał z Harrym tylko podczas posiłków. Żołądek skurczył się, podobnie jak krtań, ale bez zwłoki i wahania wpuścił do środka swojego gościa.</p><p>— Cześć. — Harry miał na sobie dżinsy, sweter i sportową marynarkę. Uśmiechnął się do niego i spuścił wzrok, jakby był speszony. Snape skinął głową w powitaniu i wskazał kanapę koło kominka. Ciężko było mu wykrztusić choćby słowo.</p><p>
  <em>To był zły pomysł. Przestań, nie panikuj. Nie chcę tego robić. Przestań, choć raz zrób inaczej. Przecież tego chcesz. Wcale tego nie chcę. </em>
</p><p>— Wspaniale pachnie — powiedział Harry sadowiąc się wygodniej.</p><p>Snape wziął do ręki dzbanek i nalał im herbaty tylko po to, żeby się czymś zająć. W końcu usiadł, sztywny i spięty, czując jak lód skuwa jego wnętrze.</p><p>— Denerwujesz się — stwierdził Potter i to rozzłościło go jeszcze bardziej.</p><p>— Naprawdę? — rzucił zjadliwie i spojrzał w bok, na palący się w kominku ogień.</p><p>— Wiesz, myślałem o tym. Może to był zły pomysł. Kiedy tworzyłem tą listę tak naprawdę nie myślałem, że kiedykolwiek... Mogę cofnąć życzenie. Wymyślę coś innego. — mówił coraz szybciej jakby udzielała mu się nerwowość Snape’a. </p><p>— Nie — ton Snape’a był ostry. Westchnął i przymknął oczy. — To nic takiego — stwierdził na głos to, co powtarzał sobie w głowie przez kilka ostatnich tygodni.</p><p>— To dużo. Może za dużo — odpowiedział Harry przyglądając mu się z troską. Snape chciał wstać i nachylić się nad nim i pocałować tak mocno, by o wszystkim zapomnieć, poczuć pod sobą jego ciało, ciepło jego ciała, by w końcu się ogrzać.</p><p>— Nie — powiedział raz jeszcze, prawie szeptem.</p><p>— Może mógłbym zrobić coś, by było ci łatwiej?</p><p>Snape zgasił zaklęciem pochodnie i świece tak, by oświetlało ich tylko światło bijące z kominka. Niemal nie widział twarzy Pottera, a Potter na pewno nie widział jego. Może kawałek policzka, ucha.</p><p>— Tak będzie łatwiej. Spróbuj nie rozlać herbaty na kanapę.</p><p>Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo.</p><p>— Może pogadamy najpierw, tak wiesz, normalnie.</p><p>— Nie dam rady powiedzieć ci wszystkiego, Po… Harry. — Snape zignorował jego propozycję. —  Rozumiem też, popraw mnie jeśli się mylę, że w życzeniu chodziło ci o pewnego rodzaju… otwarcie. Wstęp, uchylenie drzwi.</p><p>Potter pokiwał głową.</p><p>— Tak, chyba tak.</p><p>— Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł? Biorąc pod uwagę to, co zobaczyłeś w mojej myślodsiewni i we wspomnieniach, wiesz więcej... Merlinie, nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co mówię… ktokolwiek.</p><p>— Informacje z myślodsiewni zdobyłem bez twojej zgody, a wspomnienia dałeś mi po to, bym wykonał swoje zadanie. Chciałem, żeby to było coś… No wiesz. Coś, co wybierzesz. — skończył niepewnie.</p><p>Co innego kogoś podglądać, czy zdobyć wspomnienia by wyciągnąć konkretne informacje, a co innego dzielić się doświadczeniami, czasem pozbawionymi znaczenia czy wagi prócz tej najważniejszej — intymnej i osobistej.</p><p>Milczeli chwilę, w czasie której Snape szukał w głowie słów, które służyłyby za odpowiednie otwarcie. Nie mógł znaleźć żadnych, nawet nie był do końca pewien, którym ze swoich przeżyć chciałby się z Harrym podzielić. Rozważał przez chwilę kłamstwo, wyłuskanie z pamięci tych pół-bolesnych wspomnień, których krawędzie już są obłe, choć same fakty nie straciły na ciężarze. Zerknął  w stronę mężczyzny. Nie zasługiwał na to, by go oszukiwać, już lepiej wyrzucić go za drzwi i zerwać umowę.</p><p>— Wiem, że nie jestem w pozycji do stawiania żądań, — stwierdził w końcu kwaśno — ale mam prośbę. Chciałbym, żebyś kiedyś, kiedy… zechcesz, zwrócił uprzejmość. — dokończył ciszej. — Ja też chcę wiedzieć. To nie ma być moja polisa ubezpieczeniowa, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale…</p><p>— Wiem. Nie myślę tak. — wszedł mu w słowo Harry i podparł głowę na ręce. — Dobrze się składa, że o to prosisz, bo to jeden z kolejnych punktów na liście.</p><p>Snape siedział przez chwilę bez ruchu, zdziwiony. Miał przed sobą Harry’ego Pottera, nie powinien o tym zapominać.</p><p>— Chcesz zadać jakieś pytanie czy mam mówić, co pierwsze przychodzi mi do głowy? — spytał po chwili.</p><p>— Może to nie jest dobry pomysł — zaczął raz jeszcze Harry zaciskając na kolanach dłonie. Jego niepewność upewniła Snape’a. To idiotyczne, że chciał teraz go uspokajać, skoro to on miał się rozłupać jak orzech. Wstał i usiadł na kanapie na tyle blisko, by choć trochę widzieć jego twarz.</p><p>— Chcesz się wycofać? — spytał poważnie.</p><p>— Nie — padła odpowiedź zanim jeszcze skończył pytać. Oddech Harry’ego był krótszy i płytszy.</p><p>Snape odwrócił się w stronę kominka i założył nogę na nogę.</p><p>— Myślałem o tym, co miałbym ci opowiedzieć przez ostatni miesiąc. Tego typu wspomnienia dzielę w swojej głowie na trzy grupy w zależności od — jego usta skrzywiły się, brzydko i kpiąco — powiedzmy, motywu wiodącego. Są to: upokorzenie, samotność i strach. Z każdego wybiorę jedno, tyle wystarczy na dziś. Od którego mam zacząć? — spytał, przekonany, że pytanie ma charakter raczej retoryczny.</p><p>— Od strachu — odpowiedział mu Harry. Był blisko, bardzo blisko niego.</p><p>— To proste i banalne — westchnął Severus. — Najbardziej bałem się mojego pijanego ojca. Co jest nonsensowne biorąc pod uwagę, ile czasu spędziłem służąc Czarnemu Panu. — Milczał chwilę. — Nigdy nie udało mi się mu sprzeciwić. Pamiętam noce, kiedy, jako dzieciak, leżałem przykryty kołdrą aż po czubek głowy i wsłuchiwałem się w ciemność czekając na dźwięk jego kroków na schodach. Potrafiłem po nich rozpoznać do jakiego stopnia jest pijany. - Milczał chwilę i podjął: - Nie zawsze wszczynał awantury, czasem kładł się na kanapie i spał. Dlatego wolałem, gdy był bardziej pijany, miał wówczas mniej siły, był bardziej nieprzytomny. Jednej nocy, gdy byłem może dziewięcioletni, przyszedł i zaczął krzyczeć. - <em>Do nieczego się kurwo nie nadajesz</em> - w jego głowie pojawił się i dźwięk i obraz, ale pominął szczegóły. - Najpierw poleciała szklanka, potem talerz, w końcu krzesło. Leżałem pod kołdrą i nie śmiałem się ruszyć. Krzyczał na mamę, nie na mnie. Mnie męczył stosunkowo rzadko. W pewnym momencie zaczął grozić, że ją zabije. Zmoczyłem łóżko ze strachu, ale nie wyszedłem spod kołdry. A wiesz, co było w tym wszystkim najgorsze? — Snape zamilkł i zamknął oczy. Na powiekach wyświetlał mu się ciągle ten sam film — czerwona twarz ojca, jego pięść tuż przy twarzy matki — ale to było wspomnienie z innego momentu życia, nie pamiętał już którego. Wciągnął powietrze próbując siłą rozluźnić ściśnięte gardło. — Że nie bałem się tego, że stracę matkę. Byłem przerażony na myśl, że zostanę z nim sam.</p><p>Snape był przekonany, że opowiadanie o tym będzie torturą, ale stało się inaczej. Jakkolwiek wspomnienia bolały, to mówienie przynosiło nieco ulgi, zdejmowało coś z serca, żołądka i płuc. Strach wracał, ale był tylko odbitym wielokrotnie echem, udawało mu się pozostać spokojnym i opanowanym.</p><p>Harry milczał, skupiony na nim, nie zdejmując z niego wzroku. Wyglądał, jakby z trudem przychodziło mu oddychanie. Severus był wdzięczny, że nie komentował, nie żałował go, nie obrażał jego ojca, nie wygłaszał truizmów w stylu: dzieci nie powinny być świadkami takich rzeczy. Harry najwyraźniej rozumiał, jego współczucie było odarte z litości.</p><p>Snape nagle zapragnął jakoś go pocieszyć. Poczuł na swoim ramieniu ciepły ciężar i odwrócił głowę by zobaczyć, że Harry położył tam rękę, a potem, na ręce, głowę. Severus westchnął czując, że się rozluźnia.</p><p>— O czym ma być druga historia? — spytał.</p><p>— Możemy na tym skończyć.</p><p>— Przestań. Nic mi nie jest. Mówię ci to, bo… chcę. — Snape nie wierzył w swoje słowa, ale też nie miał wrażenia, że kłamie. — Powiem ci, jeśli będę miał dość. Więc?</p><p>— O upokorzeniu.</p><p>— Te historie nie są tak dramatyczne, z perspektywy lat mogą wydawać się nawet śmieszne, ale ja źle znoszę upokorzenie. Incydent z twoim ojcem oczywiście jest blisko podium jeśli chodzi o ich ranking. Ta, którą chcę ci opowiedzieć też miała miejsce podczas mojej edukacji. Jako uczeń byłem wybitny, ale nie przekładało się to na sympatię moich nauczycieli. — Przypomniał sobie McGonagal, Flitwicka, Slughorna. Doskonale, panie Snape — mówił z przekąsem i odwracał głowę w strachu, że zaraz Severus znów obnaży jego niekompetencję. — Gdy byłem na szóstym roku w Hogwarcie zjawił się nowy profesor od OCPMu, Connery. Był… — Snape szukał chwilę właściwego słowa przypominając sobie mężczyznę — imponujący. Przystojny, inteligentny, zabawny, doskonały w swoich fachu. Zwrócił na mnie uwagę niemal natychmiast, a ja… no cóż. Miałem szesnaście lat. — Zamilkł pozwalając by gorycz wypełniła go i opadła, zostawiając niesmak w ustach i pustkę. — Starałem się ze wszystkich sił pokazać mu, jak świetny potrafię być z przedmiotu, którego nauczał. Chwalił mnie, wspierał, szybko zostałem okrzyknięty jego pupilkiem. Niedawno przypomniałem sobie, że Dumbledore kilka razy zagadnął mnie o niego, wówczas. Musiał być zaniepokojony, nic nie dało się przed tym starym capem ukryć. — Poczuł, że się uśmiecha na wspomnienie przyjaciela. — Connery zaproponował mi indywidualny tutorial. Jak możesz się domyślić, byłem wniebowzięty. Przychodziłem do niego w każdy czwartek przez trzy miesiące, głównie by się pojedynkować. Raz, po szczególnie… ekscytującej lekcji podszedłem do niego i pocałowałem. Do dziś nie potrafię wyjaśnić, co we mnie wówczas wstąpiło, nie jest to mój modus operandi najogólniej rzecz ujmując. — Snape przypomniał sobie twarde drewno drzwi, do których Connory go przycisnął, silne, szerokie ramiona i własną, pulsującą erekcję. — Connery oddał pocałunek. Nie stało się wówczas wiele więcej, ale to wystarczyło, bym nafaszerował głowę marzeniami i nadziejami. Merlinie, byłem taki głupi. — westchnął i zamilkł. Głowa na jego ramieniu poruszyła się, Harry spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. — W każdym razie — podjął Snape — kolejny prywatny tutorial już się nie odbył. Connery zachowywał się tak, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, zaczął mnie ignorować. Jeszcze jakiś czas łudziłem się, że próbuje sobie to jakoś poukładać, ma moralne dylematy, ale nigdy się z nim nie skonfrontowałem, byłem zbyt dumny lub tchórzliwy. Opowieść ta może wydawać się banalna, gdyby nie ostatni akt, który wpłynął na wiele moich późniejszych decyzji. Miesiąc po tym incydencie Connery, podczas lekcji, wywołał mnie na pojedynek. Pokonał mnie w ciągu pięciu minut, znał wszystkie moje słabe strony i wykorzystał je. Kiedy leżałem spocony na podłodze podszedł o mnie i przy całej klasie rzucił: <em>Czasem dobrze jest przekonać się, panie Snape, że nie jesteśmy tak wyjątkowi jak nam się wydaje. </em>Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. — Severus zamilkł zaciskając zęby.</p><p>— Co było dalej? — głos Pottera był zachrypnięty.</p><p>— Rzuciłem mu w plecy sectumsemprą. Albus zawiesił mnie na dwa tygodnie w prawach ucznia. — Jeden kącik ust Severusa uniósł się. — Ale… przy pierwszej lepszej okazji zwolnił Connory’ego. Do dziś nie wiem czy się domyślał, czy chodziło o coś innego.</p><p>— Ja też rzuciłem ci w plecy sectumsemprą.</p><p>Snape roześmiał się, bez humoru.</p><p>— Tak. Ale wtedy nie było już nikogo, kto by cię za to zawiesił, Potter. — Westchnął. — Harry.</p><p>— Odpuszczam ze względu na okoliczności.</p><p>— Wiem, że zawsze łamałeś zasady, ale choć własnych mógłbyś się trzymać — zakpił Snape i usiadł wygodniej kładąc nogi na podnóżek. Ta rozmowa była prostsza niż mógłby przypuszczać. Może właśnie dlatego, że Harry już tak wiele o nim wiedział. Może ze względu na ból, gniew i troskę, którą widział w jego oczach.</p><p>— Nie lubię zasad, nawet własnych — odpowiedział Harry podnosząc głowę z jego ramienia. Ciało Snape’a natychmiast zatęskniło za tym, jakkolwiek skąpym, kontaktem. Przypominając sobie tę historię doszedł do jeszcze jednego, dużo boleśniejszego niż inne, wniosku.</p><p>— Byłem dla ciebie tak samo okrutny i niesprawiedliwy, jak Connery był dla mnie — powiedział w przypływie szczerości. Wzgarda zacisnęła się na jego szyi, a zaraz potem pojawiła się jej wierna towarzyszka, złość.</p><p>Wstał i podszedł do kominka. Dopiero teraz pożałował, że zgodził się przyjąć tę prośbę, dopiero teraz ta rozmowa stała się nieznośna. Chciał powiedzieć Potterowi żeby wyszedł, że za siebie nie ręczy, ale nim to zrobił, poczuł jak ręce Harry’ego obejmują go w pasie a twarz wtula się w przestrzeń między jego łopatkami. Wciągnął powietrze czując dławiący go płacz. To niedopuszczalne, niedorzeczne, by prosty gest do tego stopnia nim wstrząsał. Nie wyplątał się z ciepłych, bezpiecznych ramion. Ręce Harry’ego splotły się na jego brzuchu, poczuł, że przylgnął do niego też resztą ciała. Stali tak dłuższą chwilę, czekając, aż wszystko opadnie jak kurz i zniknie.</p><p>— Ja ciebie nigdy nie pocałowałem, kiedy byłem w szkole — wymamrotał w końcu Potter do jego pleców. Snape miał wrażenie, że czuje na nich ruch warg.</p><p>— Nie chcę nawet myśleć, jakie mogłoby mieć to wówczas konsekwencje.</p><p>— Nie musisz mi dziś już nic więcej opowiadać, jeśli nie chcesz.</p><p>— Tchórzysz, Potter, przed kolejnymi historiami?</p><p>— Wiesz, że nie — westchnął Harry i przycisnął go do siebie trochę mocniej. Snape w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał jęk. W duchu był wdzięczny Harry’emu za tę propozycję. Czuł się wyczerpany, chciał wziąć prysznic i położyć się do łóżka. Potter podniósł głowę i przycisnął nico wilgotne usta do jego szyi.</p><p>— To za Pottera. — szepnął mu do ucha.</p><p>— Myślałem, że mam cię publicznie nazywać najdroższym.</p><p>— Zmieniłem zasady.</p><p>— Mogłem przewidzieć, że nie będziesz grał czysto.</p><p>Potter zaśmiał się cicho, Snape czuł jak w śmiechu wibruje całe jego ciało. Po chwili ciepło i wibrowanie zniknęło.   </p><p>— Chyba będzie lepiej, jak już pójdę.</p><p>Snape usłyszał jego kroki zmierzające ku drzwi. Obrócił się i spojrzał na znikającą w cieniu postać. Nie idź, nie idź, nie idź — coś w jego wnętrzu powtarzało chcąc, by słowa zmieniły się w zaklęcie, które zatrzyma mężczyznę.</p><p>— Mogę spodziewać się kolejnej sowy?</p><p>— Oczywiście. Jeśli chcesz. — W mroku błysnęły białe zęby. Serce Severusa nieco zwolniło, odetchnął głębiej.</p><p>— Do zobaczenia przy śniadaniu — powiedział tylko mając nadzieję, że dla Pottera jest oczywiste, że chce.</p><p>— Dobranoc, Severusie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Czwarta rzecz na liście</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Wyglądasz inaczej — zaczepiła go Minerwa podczas wspólnego wieczoru spędzanego w pokoju nauczycielskim. Snape, siedząc przy kominku w swoim ulubionym fotelu, sprawdzał prace pierwszorocznych, McGonagall zaś przy długim stole uzupełniała uczniowskie teczki. Zerknął na dyrektorkę, zastanawiając się, co zauważyła. Reszta nauczycieli była już w swoich kwaterach.</p><p>— Nie wiem o co ci chodzi — odrzekł i wziął do ręki kolejny esej. — Bądź uprzejma wyjaśnić.</p><p>— Rumienisz się. — Minerwa podniosła jedną brew, rozbawiona. — Trudno jest opisać tę zmianę, ale myślę, że wiem z kim może być związana.</p><p>Snape nie miał ochoty dyskutować z Minerwą na temat jakiejkolwiek zmiany, szczególnie tej, związanej z… kimkolwiek. Pociągnął groźnie nosem mając nadzieję, że będzie to wystarczający sygnał dla dyrektorki, by zaprzestać inwigilacji.</p><p>— Często widzę cię z Harrym. — Dyrektorka nie dała się łatwo przestraszyć. — Bardzo się cieszę, że tak dobrze się dogadujecie.</p><p>— Rozmawiamy ze sobą głównie przy okazji posiłków — zaprzeczył szybko Snape. — Wcale nie widujemy się... często. — wypluł, jakby samo przypuszczenie, że mógłby tego chcieć, było obrzydliwie nieprawdopodobne.</p><p>— Och, skończ z tym, Snape — żachnęła się kobieta. — Znam cię lepiej, niż byś sobie tego życzył.</p><p>Tak, to niestety było prawdą. Odpuścił udawanie i spojrzał raz jeszcze na Minerwę. Od czasu wojny była wobec niego wyjątkowo opiekuńcza. Snape nie mógł stwierdzić, że było to… niemiłe.  </p><p>— Nie boisz się o swoje ukochane lwiątko? — spytał w końcu, krzywiąc twarz, czując się jak dzieciak.</p><p>McGonagall spojrzała na niego ostro.</p><p>— Nie, nie boję się o moje ukochane lwiątko — odparła z przekąsem. — Ale powiedziałam Harry’emu, że jeśli cię skrzywdzi, to będzie miał ze mną do czynienia.</p><p>Snape niemal zakrztusił się herbatą, którą właśnie podniósł do ust.</p><p>— Rozmawiasz o mnie z Harrym? — spytał.</p><p>— Jego intencje już od kilku lat są dla mnie dość oczywiste — rzuciła McGonagall tak, jakby informowała go o zmianie w planie lekcji. Sięgnęła po kolejną teczkę i otworzyła ją. — Ale nie mam poczucia, bym „rozmawiała o tobie z Harrym”, nie obawiaj się.</p><p>Snape zmarszczył brwi i spróbował skupić na czytanym tekście. McGonagall szeleściła papierami i tartanową suknią, wzdychała, pociągała nosem, wierciła się.</p><p>— Och, no wypluj to wreszcie — syknął zniecierpliwiony. — Zaczęłaś ten temat, bo, zapewne, masz mi coś do powiedzenia.  </p><p>— Tylko to, że się cieszę. — Minerwa spojrzała na niego uważnie. — Że pasujecie do siebie.</p><p>Snape prychnął, ale zmilczał. Wdawanie się z dyrektorką w dyskusje sprawi tylko, że strawi pozostałe godziny wieczoru na rozmyślaniach, a musiał na jutro poprawić jeszcze osiem prac. I nie może wlepić samych trolli, jakkolwiek miałby na to ochotę. Minerwa zebrała się, zostawiając go w spokoju. Po godzinie Snape również wstał i wrócił do siebie.</p><p>Pasują do siebie. Pasują? Czy ktoś może w ogóle do niego pasować? Kto pasuje do Harry’ego Pottera? Przed oczami stanął mu natychmiast rząd potencjalnych kandydatów. Zgrzytnął zębami i przeklął w duchu Minerwę. Chciał od razu udać się do sypialni, ale jego uwagę przykuł niewielki skrawek pergaminu leżący na stoliku kawowym. Najwyraźniej Potterowi udało się przemycić wiadomość nie używając sowy. Snape nie wracał myślami do ich ostatniego spotkania, to miejsce w jego pamięci było jeszcze zbyt tkliwe. Podniósł liścik i przeczytał.</p><ol>
<li><em> Chciałbym wziąć z Tobą kąpiel w łazience prefektów. </em></li>
</ol><p>Severus spróbował powstrzymać uśmiech zagryzając dolną wargę. Siedzenie w ciepłej, pachnącej wodzie z nagim Potterem? Tak, na jego liście życzeń też by się to znalazło. Odwrócił pergamin i przywołał pióro.</p><p><em>Piątek, 22.</em>  — napisał na odwrocie.</p><p>Papier rozpadł mu się w rękach i zniknął, najwyraźniej zawierał jakiś czar służący odpowiedzi. Nie potrafiąc zdjąć z ust uśmiechu udał się pod prysznic, a potem do łóżka. Jeszcze tylko dwa dni — pomyślał, zanim zabrał go sen.</p><hr/><p>Aż do piątku starał się odsuwać fantazje dotyczące kolejnego spotkania, pozwolił sobie na nie dopiero gdy wrócił po kolacji do swoich komnat. Zastanawiał się, na ile jest to otwarta propozycja, a na ile Potter tylko go zwodzi. Przygotował piżamę, ręcznik i szlafrok, nie chciał po kąpieli zakładać brudnych ubrań. Im bliżej było do dziesiątej, tym bardziej się denerwował. Sam do końca nie zarejestrował jak dostał się na czwarte piętro pod drzwi prowadzące do łazienki. Zawahał się, nim nacisnął klamkę.</p><p>W środku było gorąco i nieco duszno, pachniało lawendowym olejkiem do kąpieli. Piana mieniła się błękitnie i fioletowo, i było jej bardzo dużo. Po drugiej stronie olbrzymiej wanny siedział Harry Potter i uśmiechał się do niego obezwładniająco. Był niemal cały zanurzony, widać było tylko rozłożone ramiona swobodnie wsparte o krawędź i kędzierzawą głowę.</p><p>— Dobry wieczór — powiedział. — Nie spóźniłeś się.</p><p>— Nie mam w zwyczaju się spóźniać — odpowiedział Snape odkładając na kamiennej ławce przyniesione z sobą utensylia. — Widzę, że już wszystko przygotowałeś.</p><p>— Brakuje jeszcze najważniejszego elementu.</p><p>Snape wyjął różdżkę, rzucił na siebie <em>Celaverimus!</em> i zaczął metodycznie odpinać guziki szaty.</p><p>— Ej! To nie fair!</p><p>— Nie przypominam sobie, byś zażyczył sobie, prócz kąpieli, jeszcze show ze striptizem.</p><p>— Miałem nadzieję na mały bonus — westchnął Harry.</p><p>Snape odesłał do swoich komnat złożone ubranie i wszedł do wody. Palce u stóp zdążyły już mu zmarznąć od zimnej posadzki. Ostrożnie zszedł po szerokich stopniach i usiadł naprzeciw Harry’ego. Dopiero, gdy był przekonany, że piana jest na tyle gęsta, by skutecznie zablokować wszelki widok, zdjął czas i usadowił się wygodniej.</p><p>Westchnął z ulgą i pozwolił by woda rozluźniła bolące, spięte mięśnie. Odchylił głowę i oparł ją o brzeg wanny.</p><p>— Moje ciało pozostawia wiele do życzenia, Harry — powiedział nie otwierając oczu. Skrzyżował w kostkach nogi i, podobnie jak Harry, rozłożył ręce. — Bonus byłby rozczarowujący.</p><p>— Myślisz, że jak sobie ciebie wyobrażam?</p><p>— Nie mam pojęcia. Ale skoro chcesz się ze mną kąpać to zapewne masz jakiś zakłamany jego obraz.</p><p>Harry milczał dłuższą chwilę więc Snape, nieco zaniepokojony, uniósł głowę i otworzył oczy. Potter patrzył na niego intensywnie.</p><p>— To twoje ciało, Severusie — powiedział w końcu, cicho i dobitnie. — Zawsze będzie piękne.</p><p>Snape przewrócił oczami i westchnął dramatycznie.</p><p>— Jesteś dziwny — skwitował i odchylił znów głowę po raz kolejny rozkoszując się ciepłem, wciągając w nozdrza przyjemny, delikatny zapach.  Miał nadzieję, że panujący w łazience półmrok i para skutecznie ukryją wspinający się na policzki rumieniec. Jak piętnastolatka, Snape. — syknął do siebie w myślach i zmarszczył brwi.</p><p>— To prawda — przyznał Harry po chwili.— Dlatego potrzebuję kogoś, kto będzie wyznacznikiem normalności. Kogoś takiego jak ty, Snape. — zażartował.</p><p>Severus roześmiał się szczerze. Lubił w Potterze to, że nie bał się mu dogryźć, to stawiało ich na równi. Miał wrażenie, że nie musi ciągle uważać i przepraszać.</p><p>— Też wymyślę jakieś karniaki za używanie nazwiska — wymamrotał.</p><p>— Chętnie czymś cię zainspiruję — rzekł Potter posyłając mu swój najlepszy, uwodzący uśmiech.</p><p>— Jakieś czyszczenie kociołków… siekanie narządów wewnętrznych morskiego słonia — dumał Snape.</p><p>Tym razem Harry zaczął się śmiać, Snape czuł drganie jego ciała dzięki wodzie. Miał ochotę chwycić go za biodra, wciągnąć na swoje kolana. Zrobiło mu się gorąco niezależnie od temperatury kąpieli. Po co tak się męczą? Po co ta gra, skoro najwyraźniej mają na siebie ochotę? Bestia zawyła i przytaknęła. Idź do niego — warknęła. — Weź, co twoje.</p><p>Tylko znów z Potterem wszystko było jednocześnie łatwiejsze i trudniejsze. Harry wtapiał się w niego, w jego życie, budził go do życia, ale też każde zbliżenie, nawet niewinne, miało swoją cenę, zaciągnięte zobowiązanie więzi. Snape był dobry z eliksirów, ale związki? Związki nie były dla niego.</p><p>— Moje ciało też jest dalekie od ideału — przerwał jego rozmyślania Harry.</p><p>Snape uniósł brew z niedowierzaniem.</p><p>— A co jest z nim nie tak? — spytał z ciekawości decydując, ze nie będzie Potterowi schlebiał.</p><p>— Jestem chudy. Mógłbym być wyższy. Choć i tak uważam, że nie jest tak źle, wszyscy wróżyli, że nie przekroczę metra sześćdziesięciu. Jestem owłosiony w różnych dziwnych miejscach.</p><p>— Faceci zazwyczaj są owłosieni, Po… Harry. Nie możesz być owłosiony w jakichś szczególnie dziwnych miejscach.</p><p>— Ty nie masz tak dużo włosów.</p><p>— Skąd wiesz?</p><p>— Widzę teraz. Nie masz tylu włosów na klatce.</p><p>Chcesz sprawdzić? — niemal zaproponował Snape, ale ugryzł się w język.</p><p>— Ja w ogóle mam mało włosów. — odparł. — I nie jesteś chudy, tylko szczupły — dodał.</p><p>— A mimo to mam fałdkę na brzuchu, mówię ci — roześmiał się Harry.</p><p>Snape przełknął absurdalną potrzebę by powiedzieć mu: To twoje ciało, Harry, zawsze będzie piękne.</p><p>— Lubisz swoje ciało — stwierdził zamiast tego.</p><p>— Doceniam, szanuję — przytaknął Potter. — nie wiem czy lubię. Ważniejsze jest dla mnie to, czy ty je lubisz. — Atmosfera w jednej chwili zgęstniała, Potter niewątpliwie sztuce uwodzenia posługiwał się rozmaitymi narzędziami — od piór po młotki. Severus dyskretnie nabrał powietrza zdając sobie sprawę, że robi się twardy. Czy lubił ciało Pottera? Odpowiedź, która natychmiast pojawiła się w jego głowie, była nie do zaakceptowania, więc zepchnął ją na dno swojej świadomości.</p><p>— Trudno jest mi oceniać coś, czego nie widziałem — odpowiedział w końcu nieco zachrypiniętym głosem mając nadzieję, że sprawia pozory opanowanego.</p><p>— No jak to, przecież się przy tobie kąpałem. W październiku, w samych bokserkach.</p><p>— Nie patrzyłem, szanowałem twoją prywatność. Harry. — zaczął się bronić Snape, choć oczywiście pamiętał fragmenty lśniącej skóry, żebra, ramiona.</p><p>Potter spojrzał mu w oczy intensywnie i odepchnął się od krawędzi wanny by się podnieść. Zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę. Woda sięgała mu do pasa, jego klatka piersiowa  była szczupła, podobnie jak ramiona, pokryta ciemnymi włosami, których najwięcej było wokół ciemnych, wystających brodawek. Severusowi zaschło w ustach. Przez jedną chwilę miał wrażenie, że Harry podejdzie do niego i usiądzie mu na kolanach, tak jak sobie zażyczył chwilę temu i wszystkie jego fantazje i pragnienia spełnią się tu i teraz, ale Harry minął go i zaczął wchodzić po stopniach. Jeden, drugi, trzeci… Oczom Snape’a ukazały się dwa cudowne pośladki, okrągłe i jędrne, mocne uda i łydki. Potter sięgnął po leżący na ławce ręcznik i, bezwstydnie, obrócił się w jego stronę by Snape mógł podziwiać jego front, w trakcie gdy suszył włosy. Jego członek by niemal całkiem wzwiedziony, purpurowy, z lśniącą główką. Snape nie mógł się ruszyć, bestia tłukła się w jego wnętrzu każąc mu wstać, brać, posiąść, ze wszystkich sił próbował ją powstrzymać, zaciskał zęby i pięści. W końcu Potter skończył tortury, wytarł resztę ciała i zawinął się w szlafrok. Gdy spojrzał w jego kierunku, miał na ustach bezczelny uśmiech.</p><p>— No teraz już na pewno będziesz mógł wyrobić sobie opinię — powiedział puszczając do niego oko.</p><p>Przez moment korciło go by wstać i sprawdzić, jakie wrażenie na Potterze wywarło by jego ciało, ale pojedyncza kąpiel czy garść komplementów nie wystarczyły, by zmienić przesiąknięty kompleksami umysł. Nie był pewny siebie, nie doceniał swojego ciała — raczej je użytkował. Nigdy nie było jego silnym atutem.</p><p>Potter spojrzał na niego raz jeszcze.</p><p>— Tak to sobie wyobrażałeś? Naszą wspólną kąpiel? — spytał Snape z przekąsem.</p><p>— Tak też — odpowiedział Potter. — Wyobrażałem to sobie na tysiąc różnych sposobów. Ale… to nie ma znaczenia. Zawsze jest inaczej.</p><p>— Gorzej? — jedna z brwi Snape’a uniosła się. Zauważył, że jego żołądek drży i kurczy się w strachu. To absurdalne, że aż tak bardzo zależało mu na odpowiedzi.</p><p>— Nie ma porównania. — odparł Harry. — Wiesz to, Snape. Wiesz to doskonale.</p><p>— Nic nie wiem.</p><p>To tylko częściowo była prawda. Wiedział, ale świadomość przykrywała gruba warstwa lęku. Gdyby się nie bał… Ale lęk był zawsze bliżej, szybciej i mocniej, wpadał w panikę zanim orientował się, co właściwie się dzieje.</p><p>— Ja też się boję — powiedział cicho Harry patrząc w dół.</p><p>Snape czuł, że powinien coś powiedzieć, chciał coś powiedzieć. Wstać, podejść do niego, wziąć jego twarz w dłonie, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Siedział w wodzie i patrzył na mężczyznę, czując jak gorące macki dawno zapomnianych uczuć oplatają mu przełyk i serce i płuca.</p><p>— Daj znać, czy podejmujesz się kolejnego wyzwania — rzucił przez ramię Potter otwierając drzwi i wychodząc z pomieszczenia.</p><p>Snape siedział w wannie jeszcze godzinę, aż jego skóra pomarszczyła się i zbladła. Gdyby nie czar, woda pewno by wystygła, choć nie był pewny czy  zwróciłby na to uwagę. Leżał z zamkniętymi oczami w myślach odtwarzając rozmowę, przypominając sobie skórę, mięśnie, kształty, wyraz twarzy, spojrzenia. Był podniecony, ale zdecydował nie radzić sobie samemu, w żyłach krążyła nieznana mu dotąd melancholia, jakieś nonsensowne zobowiązanie. Jego własny dotyk stał się nieskuteczny, rozczarowujący. W końcu westchnął i podniósł się. Pidżama była przyjemnie miękka, podobnie jak szlafrok. Wracając do lochów wybrał drogę, w której musiał minąć komnaty Pottera. Rano, następnego dnia, wysłał sowę z notatką.</p><p>
  <em>Czekam na kolejną wiadomość.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SS</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rzecz piąta (niekompletna) i zapowiedź szóstej</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Takich rzeczy może być tysiące, Harry — rzucił zniecierpliwiony Severus. Robiło się już późno, a on był dopiero w połowie śniadania. Za dziesięć minut miał zacząć podwójne eliksiry z siedmiorocznymi ślizgonami i gryfonami, najgorszej grupie w całym Hogwarcie. Snape był skłonny przyznać, że najgorszej od czasów Pottera. Nawet Potter na nich narzekał.</p><p>— Wymyśl coś. W tym życzeniu właśnie o to chodzi, żebyś sam wybrał.</p><p>Snape zmarszczył brwi. W głowie kotłowały mu się kolejne pomysły na równi z wizjami uczniów roznoszących salę ćwiczeń.</p><p>— Daj mi jeszcze trochę czasu, dobrze? Ten tydzień kończy się piekielnie, nie mam sił by wytężać szare komórki. Poczekajmy na przerwę świąteczną — poprosił w końcu.</p><p>— Jasne — Harry uśmiechnął się. Snape powoli już rozpoznawał różne rodzaje jego uśmiechu i wiedział, że ten jest przeznaczony tylko dla niego.  — Robisz coś w święta?</p><p>— Zostaję w Zamku. — Snape nie przywiązywał nigdy szczególnej wagi do świat; w dzieciństwie były koszmarem, później nie zdarzył się nic, by swoje przekonania w tym względzie zmienić. Cieszył się tylko na trzy tygodnie przerwy, w czasie której mógł nadrobić braki w lekturze czy odpoczynku. — A… ty? — spytał Harry’ego przewidując, że pewnie spędzi święta w Norze. Zmarszczył brwi zdając sobie sprawę, że ta świadomość jest dla niego przykra.</p><p>— Nie wiem jeszcze — wzruszył ramieniem Harry, ale zerknął na niego nieco niepewnie.</p><p>— Słuchaj — zaczął Snape — to że… przekładamy nieco realizację zamówienia — Harry spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem — nie oznacza, że nie możemy, no wiesz... — Snape rzadko kiedy do tego stopnia tracił wątek — zobaczyć się, czasem. Poza śniadaniem i kolacją. I poza realizacją kolejnych punktów na liście.   </p><p>Uśmiech Harry’ego mógłby służyć za iluminację dla całej wielkiej Sali.</p><p>— Świetnie — sapnął i odwrócił głowę najwyraźniej świadomy, że nieco się zaczerwienił. — Z przyjemnością. — To może dzisiaj? Jest piątek. Może wpadniesz wieczorem? Albo możemy gdzieś razem wyskoczyć.</p><p>Snape zastanowił się chwilę zanim podjął decyzję.</p><p>— Znasz taki pub w mugolskim Londynie — Kings Arms? — spytał z nonszalancją kłamcy.</p><p>Harry zmieszał się i zmarszczył brwi.</p><p>— Znam — odparł. — Tam chcesz się spotkać? — spytał z niedowierzaniem.</p><p>— Mam kilka spraw do załatwienia na Pokątnej, moglibyśmy się zobaczyć na miejscu.</p><p>— Dobrze, jeśli chcesz. O której ci pasuje?</p><p>— Ósma? Pewnie będzie tłok.</p><p>Harry skinął głową.</p><p>— Będę na ciebie czekał. — Otarł dłonią o jego ramię, udając, że stało się to przypadkiem. Snape skończył przeżuwać tosta, dopił resztki kawy, która i tak już nadmiernie wystygła i chwilę po nim wyszedł z wielkiej Sali kierując się do klasy.</p><hr/><p>Dzień upłynął mu dość szybko. Z niemałą satysfakcją pozbawił Griffindor dziesięciu punktów (pięć za oszukiwanie podczas sprawdzianu, drugie pięć za brak szacunku dla szkolnego wyposażenia). Niestety musiał też odebrać dwa punkty ślizogonom — Larsson przeszedł dziś samego siebie sabotując eliksir McKinley’a — gdyby zareagował dwie sekundy później obaj wylądowaliby w skrzydle szpitalnym. Odesłał wszystkich z klasy i rugał Larssona tak długo, aż ten nie wyjęczał najszczerszych przeprosin podnosząc na niego zaszklone spojrzenie. Po czym zrugał go raz jeszcze za to, że beczy.</p><p>Odpuścił szkolny posiłek decydując się zjeść coś na mieście. Chwilę rozważał, czy to dobry pomysł by wybierać się do Londynu w swoim mugolskim ubraniu — ale przecież taki był cel całego spotkania, prawda? Wciągnął ciemne, wąskie spodnie, założył koszulę i dopasowany, elegancki płaszcz. Spojrzał z niechęcią na swoje oblicze w lustrze.</p><p>— Idziesz na randkę, prawda, Snape? — zwrócił się do siebie drwiąco i przeczesał ręką włosy.</p><p>Nie pozwalając na to, by zalała go fala wątpliwości, odwrócił się od lustra i podszedł do kominka.</p><p>Do Kings Arms dotarł kilka minut po ósmej — przeciągnęła się mu wizyta u Boriga i Burkes’a, trochę zbyt długo czekał na posiłek w lokalnej indyjskiej knajpie. Pub był prawie pełen, było nieco duszno i ciepło, z bocznej sali, przez zamknięte drzwi, wydobywały się smugi papierosowego dymu. Ludzie wesoło rozmawiali, pokrzykiwali, zamawiali kolejne trunki. Rozejrzał się po wnętrzu szukając Harry’ego. W końcu dojrzał go w dalekim końcu, przy ostatnim wolnym stoliku pod ścianą. Pochylał się nad swoim piwem, ale najwyraźniej jeszcze go nie zauważył.</p><p>Snape podszedł najpierw do baru i poprosił o swoją whiskey po czym, biorąc głęboki oddech, wszedł między ludzi kierując się w stronę mężczyzny.</p><p>— Wolne? — zapytał przekrzykując gwar.</p><p>Harry podniósł głowę. Jego usta otworzyły się w zaskoczeniu, źrenice zrobiły dwa razy większe.</p><p>— Merlinie, jestem takim idiotą — powiedział zamiast powitania. Snape usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Nie mógł powstrzymać półuśmiechu. — To byłeś ty, wówczas.</p><p>Snape skinął głową i podniósł szklankę z alkoholem.</p><p>— Wygłupiłem się.</p><p>— Nie wygłupiłeś się, wręcz przeciwnie. Pewnie, gdybyś nie był Harrym Potterem, skorzystałbym z okazji.</p><p>— Harry Potter nie jest wart tego, byś go przeleciał na zapleczu? — zaśmiał się nerwowo Harry bezradnie próbując ukryć ból.</p><p>Snape spojrzał mu w oczy zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę wierzy w to, co mówi. Czy naprawdę tak nisko się ceni? Harry nie patrzył na niego, obracał w rękach kufel, zaciskał szczęki.</p><p>— Harry Potter jest wart dużo więcej — powiedział w końcu, cicho. — A ja na pewno nie potrafiłbym się ograniczyć do jednorazowej akcji.</p><p>Harry zarumienił się uroczo, roześmiał się raz jeszcze tym razem z ulgą i podparł głowę na ręce.  </p><p>— Wymyśliłem czego od ciebie chcę w ramach twojego życzenia — zmienił temat Snape mając nadzieję, że trochę rozluźni atmosferę.</p><p>— O — podniósł oczy Harry, zaciekawiony. — I co to ma być?</p><p>— Chciałbym, żebyś poszedł ze mną po jaja <em>meganeury.</em></p><p><em>— </em>O — zdziwił się Potter raz jeszcze. Snape miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale tylko krzywo się uśmiechnął z wyższością znawcy. </p><p>— Spodziewałeś się czegoś bardziej romantycznego? Wspólnego kursu flamenco? — spytał z przekąsem przekrzywiając głowę.</p><p>— Nie! — zaprzeczył szybko Harry. — Nie wiedziałem, czego się spodziewać.</p><p>— Chciałeś, bym zrobił z tobą coś, czego nigdy nie robiłem z nikim innym. Skoro dałeś mi wolną rękę postanowiłem wybrać coś praktycznego — Snape zauważył, że zaczyna się tłumaczyć. — Kilka z nich można znaleźć w Zakazanym Lesie.</p><p>— Nie mam pojęcia czym jest meganeura… — Harry z zakłopotaniem podrapał się po głowie.</p><p>— To ważka, olbrzymia ważka. Jej jaja są cennym składnikiem eliksirów, ale świeże są praktycznie niedostępne, a jak już, to horrendalnie drogie. Na Pokątnej można znaleźć tylko suszone, ale takie tracą część  właściwości i zastosowań.</p><p>— Zazwyczaj chodzisz po nie sam? — dopytał Harry.</p><p>Snape zmarszczył się, niechętny by drążyć temat, ale wiedział, że Potter i tak w którymś momencie zapyta, albo, co gorsze, zauważy.</p><p>— Nigdy nie próbowałem ich zdobyć. Meganeury to ulubione pożywienie pająków, a dokładniej, przynajmniej w Zakazanym Lesie — potomków Aragoga. Więc tam, gdzie meganuery, tam też pająki.</p><p>— Boisz się pająków? — spytał Potter ostrożnie. Na twarzy nie malowało mu się nic — ani pogarda, ani kpina. Snape nabrał powietrza i postanowił mówić prawdę.</p><p>— Tak. To znaczy — bez przesady. — Teraz jego ręka konwulsyjnie zaciskała się na szkle. — Gdyby nas jakiś zaatakował, nie uciekłbym w popołochu, ale… — Zmarszczył się szukając słów — sam z siebie raczej nie szukam ich towarzystwa. — Wybrnął  gładko okłamując się, że zachował resztki honoru. Wypił alkohol zalegający w szklance.</p><p>Harry patrzył na niego uważnie przez dłuższą chwilę.</p><p>— Czuję się zaszczycony — powiedział w końcu. — Bardzo chętnie pójdę z tobą po jaja mantykory.</p><p>— Meganeury — przewrócił oczami Snape.</p><p>— Czegokolwiek.</p><p>— Bardziej zaszczycony niż gdybym wziął cię na kurs flamenco? — zakpił Severus.</p><p>Harry uśmiechnął się łagodnie i pokiwał głową.</p><p>— Bardziej. Kiedy chcesz się wybrać?</p><p>— Te ważki nie zimują, dobrze znoszą zimno. Ich cykl zazwyczaj trwa miesiąc. Najlepiej byłoby poczekać do następnej pełni.</p><p>— Daj mi tylko znać.</p><p>Snape przytaknął i wyciągnął różdżkę. Rzucił słabe Muffiato na otoczenie, gwar zaczynał mu przeszkadzać.</p><p>— W liście pisałeś, że to życzenie numer sześć. Może dziś pchniemy trochę piąte, co ty na to? Skoro już siedzimy w pubie faszerując się alkoholem.</p><p>Harry położył brodę na ręce i milczał, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.</p><p>— Myślałem dziś o tym. A ty masz na to ochotę? W ogóle… chcesz?</p><p>— Przestań, Potter. Ten dramatyzm do ciebie nie pasuje. Gdybym nie chciał, to bym tego nie proponował. — Wyciągnął różdżkę i przerwał na chwilę działanie Muffiato — Najdroższy! — rzucił z emfazą i przywrócił czar.</p><p>Potter spuścił głowę uśmiechając się i kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.</p><p>— Powinienem czasem lepiej przemyśleć swoje własne słowa i życzenia.</p><p>— Dopiero teraz doszedłeś do tego wniosku? — zakpił Snape i podniósł się z krzesła. — Przynieść ci coś z baru na odwagę?</p><p>— Weź mi jeszcze jedno piwo, może być to samo.</p><p>Kiedy Snape wrócił Harry siedział oparty na krześle, pogrążony w myślach. Snape zauważył, że skóra na rękach była sucha od mrozu i zaczerwieniona. Postawił przed nim zamówione piwo i usiadł, milcząc. Czekał, aż Potter sam zacznie swoją opowieść.</p><p>— Nie wiem, czy to, co chcę ci opowiedzieć wpisuje się w moje własne życzenie — zaczął w końcu po dłuższej chwili — ale męczy mnie to od rana. Od czasu naszej rozmowy o świętach.</p><p>— Nie rozmawialiśmy o świętach — zmarszczył się Snape zastanawiając się, czy o czymś zapomniał.</p><p>— No, nie. Tylko wspomniałem. Święta u Durslayów, jak pewnie możesz sobie wyobrazić, nie należały do przyjemnych. Nie o tym chciałem mówić, choć pewno ten kontekst jest ważny. — Zamyślił się przez chwilę, jakby coś mu się przypomniało, po czym kontynuował. — Kiedy przyjechałem do Hogwartu nagle zobaczyłem, że to może być wesoły, dobry czas z bliskimi. I chciałem, żeby taki był. Kiedy Ron wziął mnie na święta do Nory myślałem, że trafiłem do raju. Tyle jedzenia, prezentów, śmiechu, wygłupów. Tyle miłości. Tylko, że… im byłem starszy tym lepiej rozumiałem, że mnie tam nie ma, że siedzę w tymi ludźmi, ale nie umiem z nimi być. — Przez chwilę patrzył mu poważnie w oczy po czym odwrócił wzrok. — Że niosę na plecach jakiś plecak pełen brudnych kamieni, który zostawiam przed drzwiami, żeby nie zepsuć im tych wspaniałych, rodzinnych świąt. Po wojnie już nigdy nie byłem u nich w tym czasie, ale też nie starczyło mi odwagi by o tym szczerze porozmawiać, na przykład z Ronem. Wszyscy milcząco założyli, że ma to związek z Ginny i nie nalegają.</p><p>— Wesleyowie nie są tacy źli — powiedział Snape nie wierząc, że to mówi. — Myślę, że zaakceptowali by cię z twoim bagażem, jeśli tylko zdecydowałbyś się go przynieść.</p><p>— Tak, pewnie masz rację. Może by mnie zaakceptowali, gorzej ze zrozumieniem. Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że… nie umiem. Nie umiem im tego pokazać.</p><p>Tak, to Severus rozumiał doskonale. Gardło zacisnęło mu się we współczuciu, nie potrafił tylko rozstrzygnąć, czy żałuje Harry’ego czy siebie. Spojrzał na poraniony, zniszczony blat i wziął głęboki oddech. Nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie słowa, choć chciał bardzo powiedzieć: Ja je widzę, możesz mi je pokazać. Miał nadzieję, że Harry potrafił czytać z jego twarzy.</p><p>Siedzieli chwilę w milczeniu, po czym Harry położył ręce na stole bardzo blisko jego dłoni. Snape próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy ma w składziku jakąś maść na popękaną skórę.   </p><p>— Powinieneś bardziej dbać o ręce zimą. — Nie udało mu się połknąć tego zdania, nim wydostało się z jego ust. Nie udało mu się też powstrzymać swoich palców, które zdecydowały się sprawdzić, jak bardzo sucha jest skóra Harry’ego. Potter, sądząc po jego minie, przestał oddychać.</p><p>— Jeśli będziesz dla mnie taki miły w szybkim tempie przejdziemy do życzenia dziewiątego — zażartował, choć łatwo było zauważyć, że jest jakoś wzruszony jego troską. Nim Severus cofnął rękę Potter chwycił ją delikatnie i przyłożył sobie do ust.</p><p>Dotykanie twarzy Harry’ego Pottera, dotykanie jego ust było przyjemniejsze, niż chodzenie boso po chłodnym piasku. Przyjemniejsze niż większość rzeczy, które znał. Gładził jego policzek, uczył się kształtu szczęki, wypukłości warg. Po chwili cofnął rękę i westchnął.</p><p>— W takim tempie zaraz przejdziemy do mojej listy.</p><p>— A już ją stworzyłeś? — Zaśmiał się Harry. Powietrze między nimi zrobiło się lżejsze, napięcie ustąpiło.</p><p>— Tworzy się cały czas, na bieżąco.</p><p>— Dasz mi ją kiedyś przeczytać?</p><p>— Żebyś mógł kpić? Nie ma mowy.</p><p>Harry zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Snape uśmiechnął się.</p><p>— Coś jednak pamiętasz z tej nocy.</p><p>— Całkiem dużo, niestety.</p><p> — Byłeś uroczy.</p><p>— Nie identyfikuję się z tym przymiotnikiem.</p><p>— Wcześniej też bym cię z nim nie identyfikował.</p><p>Snape zerknął na niego i poważniejąc, rzekł:</p><p>— Rozumiem, że życzenie numer pięć jeszcze nie jest wypełnione. Nie myśl sobie, że opchniesz je jedną świąteczną historyjką.</p><p>— Nie jest, masz moje słowo. Poczekajmy na kolejną okazję.</p><p>Snape skinął głową i skończył swojego drinka. Kufel Pottera już od jakiegoś czasu stał pusty.</p><p>— Zbieramy się stąd? — spytał.</p><p>— Tak, już czas. Pójdę zapłacić.</p><p>— Zapomnij, zapłaciłem — machnął ręką Snape. — W końcu to ja zaproponowałem to spotkanie.</p><p>Słowo randka dudniło w jego głowie, ale było zbyt ckliwe, by go użyć.</p><p>Sądząc po jego minie Potter chyba usłyszał jego myśli, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza. Obaj chwycili swoje płaszcze i zaczęli się ubierać.</p><p>— Wyglądasz… — zaczął Harry wskazując jego strój. — Nie wiem jakiego słowa mam użyć, by nie być banalnym.</p><p>— Kupię ci na święta słownik synonimów — wymamrotał Snape nieco speszony. — Rozumiem, że to przychylna opinia.</p><p>— Bardzo — westchnął tęsknie Harry przyglądając mu się bez skrępowania. Snape szybko odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi.</p><p>Na zewnątrz było mroźnie, ale szybki spacer do Dziurawego Kotła dobrze im zrobił. Rozmowa toczyła się swobodnie, wydawało się, że ciężkie, duszne tematy zostawili za sobą w barze. Gdy dotarli do Hogwartu było już dobrze po północy. Weszli przez jeden ze szkolnych, publicznych kominków na drugim piętrze.</p><p>— Odprowadzę cię — stwierdził Snape.</p><p>— Boisz się, że się natkniemy na jednego z twoich ślizgonów łamiącego ciszę nocą? Twoja obecność nic mu nie pomoże — Harry posłużył się ich żartem.</p><p>— Moi ślizgoni — Snape podkreślił słowo „moi” — nie łamią ciszy nocnej. A jeśli już to robią, to nie dają się złapać. — dodał kpiąco.</p><p>— Uczysz ich tego? Jak nie dać się złapać? — spytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.</p><p>— Jednego czy dwóch — wzruszył Snape ramieniem.</p><p>— Super — skwitował Potter ku zdziwieniu Severusa. Był przekonany, że usłyszy pogadankę dotyczącą równego traktowania.</p><p>Gdy pojawiły się drzwi do komnat Pottera Severus poczuł żal na myśl, że Harry zaraz zniknie mu z oczu. Chętnie pociągnąłby ten wieczór dalej, dał się zaprosić na kolejnego drinka, zwierzenia, może mógłby znów go dotknąć. Albo pocałować. Przymknął oczy szukając tych zdań, dzięki którym zawsze potrafił się wycofać.</p><p>— Dziękuję — powiedział Potter odwracając się w jego stronę. Jego ręce trochę drżały. Chrząknął, najwyraźniej jemu też, jak Severusowi, zaschło w gardle. — Czekam na znak, kiedy mamy iść do lasu. — Stał ciągle, choć powinien już odwrócić się i otworzyć drzwi.</p><p>— Myślę, że przyszłym tygodniu, sprawdzę w kalendarzu.</p><p>Przecież wcale nie to chcieli sobie powiedzieć na pożegnanie, nie to ustalać.</p><p>Ktoś, w środku ciała Severusa, przejął nad nim kontrolę. Nie była to ani bestia, dysząca z pożądania, ani wściekły, samotny chłopiec, którego trzymał w szafie, ani zgorzkniały cynik, który widział zbyt wiele, by na czymkolwiek mu zależało. Był to ktoś, o kim Snape myślał, że nigdy się w nim nie urodził, albo umarł gdzieś w trakcie jego życia, pozostawiony sam sobie. Ten ktoś wyciągnął rękę i powtórzył gest z baru, głaszcząc policzek Harry’ego, przesuwając palce po jego wargach. Po chwili schylił się nieco i pocałował mężczyznę.</p><p>Pocałunek trwał chwilę, która wystarczyłaby na powiedzenie słowa <em>tak</em>. Harry jęknął i chwycił go za ramię.</p><p>— Chcesz wejść? — spytał, jakby brakowało mu tchu.</p><p>
  <em>Tak. Tak. Tak. </em>
</p><p>— Nie dzisiaj — powiedział Snape, znów wbrew sobie. Zrobił dwa kroki do tylu. — Do zobaczenia na śniadaniu.</p><p>Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę lochów.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Szósta rzecz na liście</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zakazany Las podczas pełni, wyglądał jak z niskobudżetowych muglskich horrorów. Snape wiedział, o czym mówi, jako nastolatek bardzo lubił je oglądać. Mgła ciężko wisiała nad ziemią rozwiewana gdzieniegdzie przez wiatr, drzewa ruszały się, trzeszczały i jęczały. Było stosunkowo jasno — światło księżyca wiszącego na bezchmurnym niebie odbijało się w śniegu. W oddali słyszeli wycie wilków, które przyprawiało Snape’a o dreszcz.</p><p>Weszli już całkiem głęboko w puszczę; minęli Południową Polanę i Orli Jar, po lewej widzieli zbitą, potężną grupę świerków służącą za schronienie dla nieśmiałków. Centaury były uprzedzone o ich wizycie, więc mogli mieć pewność, za żaden ich nie zatrzyma. Między drzewami można było zobaczyć czarną taflę Gorzkiego Stawu. Zbiornik swoją nazwę zawdzięczał lekko gorzkawej wodzie, Snape przygotował na nią osobną baterię butelek – użyta, wielu eliksirom dodawała potencji, choć nie smaku.</p><p>— To tutaj? — spytał cicho, idący dwa kroki za nim, Potter.</p><p>— Najczęściej zostawiają jaja w wodzie albo na brzegu, ukryte wśród liści. — odpowiedział mu Snape.</p><p>— Najlepiej będzie, jeśli ty będziesz szukał, a ja będę cię osłaniał — stwierdził stanowczo Harry.</p><p>Severus spojrzał na jego rękę z wyciągniętą różdżką, małe iskierki tańczące dookoła zaciśniętej na drewnie pięści. Harry Potter będzie go bronił przed pająkami. Powinien się roześmiać z goryczą, ale coś zbyt mocno zacisnęło mu się na gardle. Było mu naprawdę łatwiej wiedząc, że jest obok. Lęk, który do tej pory nie pozwalał mu na samotne wycieczki, przynajmniej na te, na które nie musiał się wybrać, niemal znikł, została tylko uzasadniona czujność, lekkie spięcie mięśni.</p><p>Przez pierwszą godzinę poszukiwań głównie marzli, Severusowi udało znaleźć się kilka rzadkich roślin i zmarzniętych jagód, ale niestety ani meganeury, ani tym bardziej jej jaj, nigdzie nie było. Potter cierpliwie milczał i sondował okolicę nie skarżąc się na zimno czy przedłużające się przeczesywanie terenu.</p><p>Obchodzili staw od zachodu, gdzie teren wznosił się trochę uniemożliwiając łatwą eksplorację brzegu. Kilka razy musieli wejść na lód, ale ten pękał pod ich ciężarem, zima dopiero się zaczynała. Snape miał nadzieję, że są na tyle blisko brzegu, że nawet jeśli wpadną do wody, to nadal będzie płytko.</p><p>— Pamiętam, jak nurkowałem w stawie po miecz — powiedział  Harry. — I pomyliłem twoją łanię z patronusem mojego ojca. Może gdybym miał więcej rozumu sprawy potoczyłyby się inaczej — westchnął.</p><p>— Widziałem cię wówczas — Snape nie był pewny, czy kiedykolwiek przyznał się do tego Potterowi. — Stałem między drzewami, patrzyłem jak skaczesz. — Byłem przerażony, kiedy zbyt długo się nie wynurzałeś. — dodał w myślach i kontynuował na głos: — Miałeś szczęście, że zjawił się Weasley.</p><p>Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę uśmiechając się z niedowierzaniem, ale też z szelmowskim błyskiem w oku.</p><p>—  Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mnie podglądałeś — stwierdził raczej niż zapytał.</p><p>Snape nie przerywał poszukiwań, rozgarniał wysokie trawy otaczające brzeg.</p><p>Potter stał za nim z założonymi przed sobą rękami i czekał, aż się wyprostuje.</p><p>W końcu Snape zerknął na niego i wzruszył ramieniem.</p><p>— Musiałem sprawdzić, czy nic ci się nie stanie.</p><p>— Na pewno — Uśmiech Pottera stawał się coraz szerszy. — Podobałem ci się wtedy? Chociaż trochę?</p><p>— Potter… — Severus podniósł się i syknął, zniecierpliwiony, próbując zamaskować zażenowanie. — Miałeś siedemnaście lat — rzucił tak, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.</p><p>Harry zrobił w jego stronę kilka kroków.</p><p>— Podobałem ci się — zadecydował. W świetle księżyca, w tej scenerii, wyglądał prawie nierealnie, jak z czaro-białych zdjęć.</p><p>— Chcesz zrobić ze mnie potwora większego niż jestem — wymruczał Snape zmuszając się, by zrobić krok do tyłu i wrócić do poszukiwań.</p><p>Przypuszczenie Pottera ruszyło w nim lawinę pytań i podejrzeń i nagle zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Przez moment nie czuł nic, był ogłuszony i zdrętwiały.  Cokolwiek mówił, wiedział, że Potter ma rację, ale miał w sobie brzydsze i podlejsze rzeczy niż erotyczne fantazje dotyczące nastolatka. Przygniotła go natomiast inna myśl. Zrozumiał, że już wówczas zaczęło kiełkować w nim coś znacznie groźniejszego, niż żądza. Że już wtedy…</p><p>— Severusie — głos Pottera był cichy, ale wyraźnie brzmiało w nim ostrzeżenie. — Postaraj się, nie wykonując gwałtownych ruchów, wycofać w moją stronę.</p><p>Wszelkie rozważania dotyczące przeszłości znikły zastąpione przez strach. Snape nie był na tyle głupi, by się nie podporządkować, ufał, że Potter wie, co mówi. Podniósł się trochę i przesunął jedną nogę po szklanej tafli jednocześnie dyskretnie wyjmując różdżkę. Wyprostował się powoli i zobaczył przylepiony do skarpy wielki włochaty odwłok z ośmioma odnóżami.</p><p>— Widzisz kolejne czy tylko tego? — spytał nie odwracając się do Pottera.</p><p>— Na razie tylko tego.</p><p>Przed nosem Snape’a zawisła olbrzymia meganeura. Światło przenikało przez jej delikatne skrzydła i odbijało się zielonkawo w odwłoku.</p><p>— Chyba jesteśmy w dobrym miejscu — pociągnął nosem robiąc ponurą minę.</p><p>— Spróbuję odciągnąć jego uwagę, a ty idź poszukaj.</p><p>— To idiotyczny pomysł. Wracamy do Zamku. — Snape pokręcił głową robiąc kolejny krok do tyłu.</p><p>— Daj spokój — rzucił Harry i wyminął go. — To tylko przerośnięty pająk. Nie po to odmrażaliśmy sobie tyłki przez dwie godziny, żeby teraz zrezygnować.</p><p>Zszedł z tafli jeziora na brzeg i wspiął się nieco po wzniesieniu. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę stworzenia.</p><p>— Hej, kici kici, no chodź do Harry’ego, no chodź — ćwierkał słodkim głosem.</p><p>Tylko Potter mógł wabić pająki na kici kici.</p><p>Gdy akromantula nie reagowała machnął kilka razy dookoła jakiejś gałązki, transmutując ją w meganeurę i posyłając w kierunku włochatego tułowia. Zwierzę poruszyło się, obróciło, zastygło znów. Potter zrobił kilka kroków cały czas wabiąc go fałszywą ważką.</p><p>— Pająki słabo widzą, za to doskonale czują. Nie zwabisz go latającą gałązką. — powiedział Snape nie spuszczając wzroku z przedmiotu ich rozmowy. Stworzenie poruszyło się znów, wyraźnie zaniepokojone.</p><p>— Nie chcę go zabijać — westchnął Potter.</p><p>— Nie zabijaj. Nie zagraża nam, przynajmniej na razie.</p><p>— No dobrze, spróbuję podejść bliżej, może się wystraszy.</p><p>— Albo zaatakuje.</p><p>— Jak zawsze optymista — Harry spojrzał na niego uśmiechając się kpiąco. Snape przewrócił oczami, ale nie odpowiedział. Potter zrobił kilka kolejnych ostrożnych kroków naprzód i zachwiał się nieco, gdy jedna stopa zsunęła się po stromiźnie.</p><p>— Ja pierdole — zaklął pod nosem wyciągając rękę by chwycić zwieszającą się gałąź. Pająk cofnął się i podniósł przednie kończyny. W ciemnej szczęce błysnęły kły.</p><p>— Augmenti! — krzyknął Potter i z czubka różdżki wydobył się strumień wody. Akromantula uciekła na kilka metrów i przycupnęła w zagłębieniu. — Idź teraz — powiedział do Snape’a podążając za pająkiem. Severus zaczął przeczesywać brzeg, spięty i czujny, dzieląc swoją uwagę na poszukiwania i obserwowanie pary zaangażowanej w rozgrywkę sił. Pająk przyczaił się, ale nie wydawał się skory do ataku. Snape już miał wyprostować się by odwołać Pottera ze straży, gdy w trzcinach coś zaświeciło na perłowo. Wzmocnił lumos i mocniej rozgarnął liście. Na wyschniętej, żółtawej, zmarzniętej trawie leżało piętnaście białych jajek wielkości niewielkich pereł. Usta Snape’a, jakkolwiek do tego nienawykłe, rozciągnęły się w błogim uśmiechu.</p><p>— Chyba znalazłem — krzyknął do Pottera i wyjął z płaszcza specjalnie przygotowane pudełko. Wszystkie jajka chwytał metalową pipetą, im mniej miały kontaktu z ludzką skórą, tym lepiej. Po chwili w trawie nie zostało już ani jedno. Snape wyprostował się, zabezpieczył pudełko czarem i schował do kieszeni szaty.</p><p>— To doskonale, bo sytuacja zaczyna się robić coraz bardziej skomplikowana — odpowiedział mu Harry robiąc krok w tył, potem kolejny. Snape spojrzał w jego kierunku. Pająk dalej siedział w swoim dołku, ale kilka metrów za nim stały trzy kolejne, dwa razy większe.  Serce Snape’a zaczęło tłuc. Potter cofnął się jeszcze kawałek. Pierwszy pająk po prawej podniósł przednie odnóże.</p><p>Severus nie zastanawiał się długo, zadziałał instynkt. W ciągu dwóch sekund był przy Harrym i chwycił go mocno w pasie. Aportował ich z łatwością człowieka, który ratuje kogoś dla siebie ważnego. Wylądowali niedaleko chatki Hagrida.</p><p>— Ej, to było niegrzeczne. — zaprotestował Harry przytrzymując jego rękę. Snape zdecydował, że jeszcze nie chce go puszczać.</p><p>— Konfrontacja nie miała najmniejszego sensu — wymruczał Severus nachylając się nieco w kierunku jego szyi.</p><p>— Nie dałeś mi szansy się wykazać. Bardzo chciałem ci zaimponować — zaśmiał się cicho Harry napierając nieco w kierunku ciepłego ciała i przekrzywiając głowę tak, by nos Snape’a mógł bez trudu zanurkować z jego ciepły, gryfoński szalik.</p><p>Nie musisz mi imponować, imbecylu — pomyślał Snape z czułością.</p><p>Harry pachniał mroźnym powietrzem, słono i słodko jednocześnie.</p><p>— Chyba muszę cię puścić — powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do niego.</p><p>— Nie musisz. — Harry odwrócił się do niego przodem i chwycił poły ciemnego płaszcza. Jego ramiona uniosły się i opadły. — Wszystko byłoby prostsze — powiedział nagle — gdybym wówczas wiedział.</p><p>— O czym mówisz?</p><p>— Myślę o tym roku po śmierci Dumbledora.</p><p>— A co miałbyś wiedzieć? Że byłeś Horkruksem? Że miałeś umrzeć?</p><p>— Nie — westchnął, przyciskając się do niego mocniej. Jego usta były blisko policzka Severusa, czuł na skórze jego oddech. — Gdybym wiedział, jaka jest twoja prawdziwa rola. Gdybym wiedział, że jesteś… ze mną. — Snape przymknął oczy i skupił się na zapachu. Jego kolana robiły się miękkie. Harry kontynuował — Zastanawiam się, co by się stało, gdybyś wówczas, nad stawem, do mnie podszedł.</p><p>— Rzuciłbyś we mnie kolejną Sectumsemprą.</p><p>— Tak, to możliwe. Ale może byś mnie przyblokował, podszedł do mnie i chwycił w ramiona, tak jak teraz. Pewnie bym się szarpał i krzyczał, ale trzymałbyś mnie mocno i długo, póki bym się nie uspokoił.</p><p>— I co byłoby dalej? — spytał Snape czując, przyjemne łaskotanie w okolicach żołądka.</p><p>— Pamiętając, jak się wówczas czułem, pewnie bym się pobeczał — zaśmiał się cicho Harry.</p><p>— Ja jestem przekonany, że w momencie gdybym — jak to ująłeś — <em>wziął cię w ramiona</em> — to szybciej niż wymówiłbym twoje imię dostałbym w plecy Imperio. Czy ty kiedyś widziałeś bym… przytulał swojego ucznia? — Snape wzdrygnął się z przesadą.</p><p>— W sumie racja. Scenariusz więc pozostaje w strefie marzeń — rzekł Harry zaplatając mu ręce w pasie. W jego ust wyrwało się zadowolone westchnienie.</p><p>— Jeśli zdecydowałbym się do ciebie podejść — podjął Snape przypominając sobie noc nad stawem. — To — oczywiście po wymianie kilku uprzejmych klątw — pewnie wycedziłbym, że masz się natychmiast ubrać, bo złapiesz zapalenie płuc, a trudno rzucać zaklęcia, gdy się kaszle jak gruźlik.</p><p>Ciało, które obejmował Severus, zaczęło trząść się ze śmiechu.</p><p>— Chwała wszystkim życzliwym nam bóstwom, że to już za nami.</p><p>— To prawda — szepnął Snape w ciepłą szyję i mocniej przyciągnął go do siebie po czym puścił  zupełnie. Oczy Harry’ego wydawały się szczęśliwe i spokojne. — Wracamy, bo zaraz Hagrid będzie musiał holować do skrzydła szpitalnego dwa sople lodu.</p><p>Harry skinął głową i ruszyli w kierunku Hogwartu.</p><p>— Dziękuję — powiedział Snape, gdy stanęli przed drzwiami do jego komnat.</p><p>— To przecież było moje życzenie.</p><p>— Ale bardzo dla mnie intratne. — poklepał się po kieszeni.</p><p>— Polecam się na przyszłość — Harry spojrzał na niego poważnie. Severus miał wrażenie, że chłopak przestał oddychać czekając, co odpowie.</p><p>— Rozważę — odparł. — Kiedy wyślesz kolejną sowę?</p><p>Jeden kącik ust Harry’ego uniósł się w uśmiechu.</p><p>— Nie rezygnujesz?</p><p>— A ty już masz dość naszej małej gry? — spytał Snape przekrzywiając głowę.</p><p>— To nie jest gra — odpowiedział Harry, poważniejąc.</p><p>— Nie. — odparł Severus. — Próba. — Przypomniał jego słowa.</p><p>Harry zrobił jeden krok w jego stronę, potem kolejny.</p><p>— Ostatnio… — zaczął i przerwał. Chrząknął i zagryzł wargę, nagle nieśmiały. Zrobił jeszcze jeden krok i był już bardzo blisko, ich twarze dzieliło kilka centymetrów gęstego pożądania. — Ostatnio… — szepnął raz jeszcze nie spuszczając wzroku z ust Severusa. — Mogę? — spytał jeszcze ciszej i nie czekając, aż Severus mu odpowie, przycisnął usta do jego ust. Nim Severus zdążył oddać pocałunek usta zniknęły, a Harry cofnął się. — Dobranoc.</p><hr/><p>Było już dobrze po drugiej w nocy, kiedy Severus, wykąpany i zawinięty w szlafrok oraz koc, usiadł na kanapie przed kominkiem. Powinien iść spać, ale powieki nie chciały się zamknąć, myśli rozbijały się o wnętrze czaszki.</p><p>To, co uświadomił sobie w lesie spychał na dno pamięci, w kąt, w którym chował rzeczy niewygodne lub drażliwe.</p><p>Chwycił stojące na stoliku pudełko z jajami meganeury i otworzył je raz jeszcze, oglądając swój skarb. Będzie mógł uwarzyć <em>Fibra Sanare</em> - eliksir, który leczył rany powstające w magicznym rdzeniu jako skutek uboczny wielu czarnomagicznych klątw. Albo eksperymentować z eliksirem na smoczą gorączkę. Wszystko dzięki temu, że Harry był na tyle głupi czy… głupi, by narażając się na niebezpieczeństwo, szukać z nim rzadkich składników.</p><p>To było… przyjemne — mieć kogoś, kto będzie gotowy iść z tobą do Zakazanego Lasu, kto będzie chciał ci imponować przeganiając pająki za pomocą strumienia lodowatej wody. Przyjemne też było trzymanie Harry’ego w ramionach, chowanie nosa w zgięcie jego szyi, wibrowanie razem z nim, gdy się śmiał. Nie pamiętał takich przyjemności, nie doświadczał ich. Wszystkie związki, które przez te lata mu się przytrafiły były albo brudne albo żenujące, ograniczały się do kopulacji lub — w młodości raczej — obietnic, które łamało się znikając za rogiem.</p><p>Próba — powiedział mu Harry.</p><p>Z każdym kolejnym życzeniem robiło się coraz niebezpieczniej, coraz bardziej kręciło mu się w głowie, tęsknił. Czasem budził się w środku nocy i chciał iść do Harry’ego, walić w drzwi, potrząsać nim i pytać — co mi robisz? Po co to robisz? A czasem chciał po prostu przycisnąć go do ściany i pocałować, zdjąć mu spodnie, posiąść.</p><p>Czy będzie mógł się wycofać, skoro to tylko próba?</p><p>Podnosił się już z kanapy, gdy na stoliku pojawił się niewielki pergamin, podobny do tego sprzed kilku tygodni. Najwyraźniej Potter też nie spał. Zawahał się chwilę nim wziął go do ręki.</p><ol>
<li><em> Chcę dotknąć blizn na twojej szyi i posłuchać bicia twego serca. </em></li>
</ol><p>Serce Severusa zaczęło bić bardzo głośno, poczuł mrowienie na szyi, jakby ręce Harry’ego już tam były.</p><p>Niewinna prośba. Znów nic, czego nie mógłby mu dać. Odwrócił papier i przywołał pióro.</p><p>Jesteś pewien? — szepnęło mu coś w głowie. — Wiesz jak to może się skończyć?</p><p>Jednak wszelkie wątpliwości powoli przestawały mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie, pragnienie skuteczne je gasiło. Snape jeszcze potrafił spojrzeć na siebie z boku i przestraszyć się, widząc swoje zachowanie. Do głowy przychodziły mu same banalne porównania o ćmach i ogniu.</p><p>
  <em>Następna sobota, bądź o ósmej. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>SS </em>
</p><p>— napisał i patrzył jak papier zwija się i płonie zanosząc odpowiedź do nadawcy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Siódma rzecz i trochę trzecia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koszula była droga i w innym kolorze niż czarny. Snape kupił ją w jednym ekskluzywnych butików w centrum Londynu za horrendalną ilość mugolskich pieniędzy. Była przyjemna w dotyku, szara, choć nieco złamana ciemnoniebieskim, jedwabna, w niemal niewidoczne prążki. Snape zauważył ją na wystawie i, wiedziony impulsem, wszedł do środka.</p><p>Oglądał się dłuższą chwilę w lustrze w przymierzalni. Wyglądał… inaczej. Nawet nie — lepiej czy atrakcyjniej, po prostu inaczej. Brodawki odznaczały się pod koszulą, co wydawało mu się nieprzyzwoite. Włożył koszulę w spodnie. Jego biodra były wąskie, spodnie dość ciasne. Przez moment chciał spytać o opinię ekspedientkę, ale zrezygnował. Zapłacił, chwycił papierową torbę i wyszedł ze sklepu. Całą drogę powrotną do szkoły zastanawiał się, czy zdoła założyć ją na kolejne spotkanie z Potterem.</p><p>Rzadko kiedy myślał o ubraniach w inny sposób niż praktyczny; miały go chronić przed zimnem, przed zaklęciami, ukrywać go, nie krępować ruchów. Koszula, którą niósł w torbie nie spełniała żadnego z tych warunków.</p><p>Jeśli Potter chciał słuchać bicia jego serca to nie może mieć na sobie piętnastu warstw ubrań.</p><p>Nie musiał też kupować kurewsko drogiej koszuli, która przecież i tak nie sprawi, że będzie atrakcyjny.</p><p>Znów przychodziło mu do głowy, by odesłać Pottera. Powiedzieć, że próba się skończyła, że stracił zainteresowanie, że to wszystko przestało go bawić.</p><p>Problem tkwił w tym, że byłoby to parszywe kłamstwo. Choć faktycznie, „to wszystko” przestało go bawić, a zaczęło przerażać; czuł, że tonie, że każdy dotyk, spojrzenie, uśmiech (cholerny uśmiech) otwierają go, wyważa zamknięte dotąd okna i drzwi, i zaczyna zalewać go tęsknota i pragnienie różne od czystej żądzy. Chciał zamknąć drzwi i zabić deskami okna, chciał wrócić do tego, co było. Bo przecież było dobrze, prawda?</p><p>
  <em>Jesteś słaby, Snape, głupi i słaby. </em>
</p><p>Sobota nadeszła i szybko i wolno, spędził ją na wielu bezsensownych czynnościach w skrytości czekając na wieczór. Nie brał się za warzenie; czytał, trochę sprzątał, porządkował ingrediencje, poprawiał prace. Nie zjawił się na żadnym z posiłków; rosło w nim irracjonalne przeświadczenie, że będzie się rumienił jak szczeniak, jeśli się zobaczą.</p><p>Gdy zbliżał się wieczór wziął długi prysznic, mając nadzieję, że trochę go rozluźni. Założył nową koszulę i wsunął ją w spodnie. Postanowił nie oglądać się w lustrze — to usztywni go jeszcze bardziej, uruchomi lawinę wątpliwości.</p><p>Potter zjawił się punktualnie. Wydawał się nieco speszony, niepewny uśmiech kwitł mu na ustach. Snape odsunął się robiąc przejście i wskazał ręką kanapę.</p><p>— Mogę zaproponować ci coś do picia? — spytał oficjalnym tonem kierując się do kuchni.</p><p>— Ymm… — Potter nerwowo ruszał nogą i unikał jego wzroku. — Masz może wino?</p><p>Severus otworzył barek i wyciągnął jedną z butelek. Próbował sobie przypomnieć od kogo ją dostał, wino wydawało się ekskluzywne i stare, etykieta zżółkła, jeden róg zaczął się odklejać.  </p><p>Wspomnienie użądliło go jak osa.</p><p>
  <em>— Rozlewane jeszcze przez mojego dziadka — rzekł Albus, wręczając mu butelkę. — Zostaw na jakąś specjalną okazję — uśmiechnął się. — Dla kogoś wyjątkowego. </em>
</p><p>Albus z pewnością nie miałby wątpliwości, że Potter jest kimś wyjątkowym.</p><p>Kieliszki, stawiane na stoliku, zadzwoniły, ogień błysnął w czerwonym trunku. Potter siedział dość sztywno zaciskając dłoń na łydce. Snape opadł na fotel, nie był jeszcze gotów, by przyłączyć się do niego na kanapie, choć w którymś momencie wieczoru zapewne będzie musiało to nastąpić.</p><p>— Jak twój tydzień? — spytał uprzejmie tylko po to, by przerwać ciszę.</p><p>— W porządku — odparł Potter. — Miałem niewielki wypadek z Rosie Whitman, zemdlała na lekcji z boginami.</p><p>— Tak, słyszałem od Poppy. To dość — Snape zmarszczył brwi i wydusił z niesmakiem — wrażliwe dziecko.</p><p>Harry zaśmiał się.</p><p>— To nic złego, wiesz? — powiedział w końcu przypatrując mu się z uwagą — Być wrażliwym.</p><p>Severus przewrócił oczami i ściągnął nieco usta, ale nie odpowiedział.</p><p>— A u ciebie? — spytał Potter.</p><p><em>Myślałem o tobie. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego prosisz o takie rzeczy</em>.</p><p>— Nic ciekawego. Zacząłem nowy eliksir.</p><p>— Jeśli chciałbyś pomocy w zdobyciu jeszcze jakichś składników… daj tylko znać — Harry zerknął na niego znad kieliszka.</p><p>Snape pociągnął nosem i spojrzał na niego mrużąc oczy.</p><p>— Uważaj, co obiecujesz. Na poczekaniu mogę wymyślić pięć składników, których zdobycie mogłoby kosztować nas głowę, a przynajmniej jedną z kończyn.</p><p>Harry wypił resztę alkoholu i odłożył kieliszek na stół. Poprawił się na kanapie i spojrzał na niego znów.</p><p>— Co tylko zechcesz.</p><p>Był tak niefrasobliwie poważny, że Snape miał ochotę nim wstrząsnąć.</p><p>— Mało kto tak mnie wyprowadza z równowagi jak ty — wymruczał do siebie.</p><p>— Lubię wyprowadzać cię z równowagi.</p><p>— Dlaczego?</p><p>— Bo mam wówczas wrażenie, że cię dotykam.</p><p>Szczupła twarz Severusa zaróżowiła się. Drażniło go to, jak często czuł się przy Harrym speszony, tracił przewagę i kontrolę. Nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedniej riposty, więc milczał wmawiając sobie, że w pokoju jest na tyle ciemno, by Potter nie zauważył jego rumieńca. Po chwili chwycił butelkę i nalał im obu wina.</p><p>— Możemy jeszcze poczekać, jeśli chcesz. — w głosie Harry’ego znów dźwięczała ostrożność.</p><p>Emocjonalny kaleka — pomyślał Snape. Przymknął oczy, wziął głęboki oddech i podjął decyzję. Odstawił kieliszek i przesiadł się z fotela na kanapę. Oparł się plecami o zagłówek, ugiął nogę w kolanie tak, by siedzieć do Pottera przodem. Jego puls przyspieszył, a w głowie zrobiło się pusto.</p><p>— Nie chcę — powiedział tylko.</p><p>Zobaczył, że klatka piersiowa Harry’ego unosi się wolno i opada, a jego źrenice robią się jeszcze większe.</p><p>— Wyglądasz… — jego grdyka drgnęła, a dłoń bezwiednie uniosła się. — Nie widziałem nigdy tej koszuli. Jest nowa? — Przysunął się w jego stronę. Nie patrzył mu w oczy, ale bezwstydnie gapił się na jego ramiona, klatkę piersiową i brzuch. — Przepraszam — zreflektował się i w końcu spojrzał mu w oczy, po czym zaraz je spuścił. — Po prostu...</p><p>— Jest nowa — powiedział Snape. Wahał się, czy mówić prawdę, ale nie widział powodu, by kłamać. Potter sprawiał wrażenie, jakby powstrzymywał uśmiech i kolejne pytanie. Przysunął się tak, by ich kolana się zetknęły.</p><p>Severus czuł jakby wszystko działo się po raz pierwszy. Był śmieszny w swojej niezdarności, nie potrafił się ruszyć, jego serce przyspieszyło, oddychanie zaczęło boleć, zrobiło mu się sucho w ustach. Chciał się nachylić i pocałować Harry’ego, dotknąć jego włosów, położyć się na nim. Chciał coś robić, ale był sztywny, przerażony.</p><p>Zazwyczaj sprawy działy się inaczej: przejmował kontrolę, dbał o swój orgazm, gardził tym, z którym był. Zastanawiał się, jak nisko musi się cenić, by dać mu się pieprzyć, jednocześnie urągając samemu sobie, że pieprzy się z byle kim. A teraz ktoś patrzył na niego, dotykał go tak, jakby był cennym artefaktem, skarbem, rzadkim składnikiem.  </p><p>— Tak jest ok — wyszeptał Harry pochylając się nieco w jego stronę. Ręka sięgnęła guzików koszuli i zaczęła je rozpinać. — Chciałbym… — Harry przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. — Chciałbym, żebyś nic nie robił. Żebyś tylko… pozwolił. — Dłoń metodycznie pracowała nad guzikami, zostały jeszcze tylko trzy, dwa, jeden. Harry wyciągnął koszulę z jego spodni i rozchylił materiał.</p><p>Severus zamknął oczy.</p><p>Najpierw poczuł ciepły dotyk w okolicy serca. Potem Harry obrócił nieco jego głowę i przylgnął ustami do szyi. Severus jęknął bezradnie i odchylił się pozwalając na lepszy dostęp do siebie. Jeśli przed momentem rozważał ucieczkę lub choć przejęcie kontroli, teraz nie mogło być o tym mowy.</p><p>Włosy Harry’ego łaskotały go w twarz, czuł jego zapach i oddech i mokry, twardy język ślizgający się bo bliznach, których tak nienawidził. W pocałunkach była czułość i ostrożność i namiętność, nerwy na szyi stawały w płomieniach, prąd ciepła sunął do płuc, do brzucha, do stóp. Nie otwierał oczu, nie mógł ich otworzyć. Ręka, która przylegała do jego piersi na pewno czuła ostry, bolesny rytm jego serca.</p><p>— Ochh — westchnął, gdy Harry zaczął skubać jedną z jego brodawek. Powinien zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu i pewnie zapadłby się gdyby jego ciało nie wydawało się tak lekkie. Dyszał i drżał, zrobił się twardy, wirowało mu w głowie. Wszystko dookoła zniknęło, pozostało tylko pulsowanie, zalewające go fale ciepła, odbijające się od jego wnętrza niewypowiedziane ponaglenia i prośby.</p><p>Harry nie przerywał pocałunków, jedna ręka objęła go w pasie, druga drażniła wystający sutek.</p><p>Coś w nim wzbierało, coś rzucało się i szarpało, coś krzyczało ze strachu.</p><p>— Jesteś… — jęknął Harry tuż przy jego uchu, już niemal siedział na jego kolanach. — Jesteś… — zaczął, ale nie powiedział nic więcej. On też był podniecony, Severus wyraźnie czuł wbijający się w udo członek.</p><p>Nie przypuszczał, że tak będzie. Że będzie aż tak.</p><p>—  Mógłbym?... — wysapał Harry nie przerywając pieszczot, choć z każdą chwilą robiły się coraz gwałtowniejsze, coraz bardziej tracił nad sobą panowanie. — Proszę, pozwól mi…</p><p>Severus nie był w stanie zrozumieć jego próśb, a co dopiero się na nie odpowiedzieć, ale Harry nie czekał na pozwolenie. Sięgnął ręką do jego spodni.</p><p>Ciało Severusa, wbrew jego woli, wygięło się w łuk i doszedł natychmiast, orgazm wyrwał z jego ciała wszystko — nasienie, oddech, odebrał mu mowę, wstyd i strach.</p><p>Już dawno z nikim nie był. W tej chwili nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek z kimś był. Dźwięczało my u w uszach, oddychał płytko i szybko próbując powstrzymać wzbierający w nim szloch. Głowa Harry’ego leżała na jego ramieniu, ręka cały czas spoczywała na piersi.</p><p>Przez kilka następnych minut nie ruszali się pozwalając, by rzeczywistość wróciła do nich wraz z tlenem. Severus podniósł głowę, otworzył oczy i patrzył w sufit. W polu widzenia miał ciemną czuprynę włosów.</p><p>— Myślałem, że mam więcej samokontroli — wyznał w końcu.</p><p>Harry zaśmiał się krótko i spojrzał na niego.</p><p>— Mogę wziąć jeszcze mały bonus do życzenia? — spytał prawie dotykając jego warg.</p><p>Severus chwycił go za kark i przyciągnął do siebie. Potter jęknął i otworzył usta pozwalając mu wtargnąć do środka. Całował go zapalczywie, ssąc i gryząc, jakby chciał odzyskać część siebie, którą Harry bezprawnie sobie przywłaszczył, ale nic nie odzyskał, wręcz przeciwnie z każdą sekundą czuł, że traci coraz więcej, coraz bardziej rozpada się i kruszy pod ciężarem jego ciała.</p><p>— Nie możesz mnie tak całować — wydyszał w końcu Potter odrywając się od niego, by złapać oddech. — Nie możesz mnie tak całować, bo oszaleję.</p><p>Severus sięgnął ręką w stronę jego krocza. Na spodniach była spora plama, a członek Harry’ego znów zaczął robić się twardy.</p><p>— Nawet mnie nie dotknąłeś — szepnął mu Harry wprost do ucha.</p><p>Posiadanie mocy, by doprowadzić Harry’ego Pottera do orgazmu tylko pozwalając mu całować swoją szyję, było upajające. Chwycił za guzik przymocowany do dżinsów próbując go odpiąć. — Nie — Harry odciągnął jego dłoń od siebie. Skubał ustami zmarszczone brwi Snape’a. — Chciałbym poczekać.</p><p>— Poczekać na co? — spytał Severus czując, że jego tętno znów przyspiesza.</p><p>— Na jedno z moich życzeń — uśmiechnął się Harry kładąc mu czoło na ramieniu. Ręka sama znalazła drogę do kosmatej głowy i wolnymi ruchami przeczesywała włosy.</p><p>— Mmmm — sapnął Harry. — To miłe.</p><p>— Skąd wiesz, że zdecyduje się usłyszeć kolejne życzenie?</p><p>— Nie wiem. — Harry objął go w pasie i przysunął się bliżej. Miał szorstką skórę na rękach, był ciepły, pachniał jak świeżo zaparzona herbata, jak wiatr wiejący nad morzem. Snape przypomniał sobie ich spacer po plaży. Przyłożył nos do wgłębienia jego szyi i zamknął oczy. — Nic nie wiem, jeśli chodzi o ciebie. To bardzo frustrujące.</p><p>— Wiesz więcej niż ktokolwiek inny — powiedział Severus cicho, czując na języku gorycz i ślady niepokoju w płucach.</p><p>Harry podniósł głowę.</p><p>— Nie przypuszczałem, że to życzenie zajdzie tak daleko — wyznał nagle. Miał poważny, zamyślony wyraz twarzy.</p><p>Snape spiął się. Potter żałował? Chciał się wycofać?</p><p>— Powinienem… — zaczął marszcząc się jeszcze bardziej i próbując się podnieść. Nie udało mu się, Harry trzymał go mocno, boleśnie wbijając palce w jego plecy.</p><p>— Ale to i tak ciągle za mało.</p><p>Severus wiedział, że zachowuje się jak szczeniak, odłączony od rozumu i woli, napędzany pożądaniem i hamowany własną niepewnością. Rozluźnił się i zsunął biodra na tyle, by się położyć i oprzeć głowę na podłokietniku. Harry łatwo dał się pociągnąć i po chwili już leżał na nim z uchem przyciśniętym do jego piersi. Oddechy zaczęły się wyrównywać, napięcie opadało. Snape przywołał koc i  zamknął oczy czując, że go pieką.</p><p>To nie może dalej trwać, nie może robić takich rzeczy z Harrym. Nie może pozwalać, by do tego stopnia nim wstrząsał, by go budził, skoro zaraz i tak go porzuci.</p><p>Boisz się — szepnęło coś w jego głowie z rezygnacją.</p><p>Nie boję się — zaprzeczył, oburzony. — Kalkuluję ryzyko.  </p><p>— Opowiedz mi kolejną historię — poprosił Harry przerywając jego rozmyślania.</p><p>— Motyw wiodący?</p><p>— Samotność.</p><p>Snape roześmiał się gorzko.</p><p>— Wszystkie moje historie są o samotności — powiedział w końcu.</p><p>— Wiem — westchnął Potter głaszcząc jego ramię. — Masz taką gładką skórę. Opowiedz. Bardzo się boję, że mnie odeślesz.</p><p>Severus ledwie się powstrzymał by nie powiedzieć: nigdy cię nie odeślę.</p><p>Przecież właśnie to rozważał. Westchnął i odchylił głowę patrząc w ogień.</p><p>— Nie opowiem ci nic oryginalnego. — zaczął. — Najgorzej było chyba na moment nim zabiłem Albusa, podczas naszego spotkania na wieży. Widziałem wówczas w twoich oczach błysk zaufania, nadziei, że jestem po twojej stronie, chyba pierwszy raz w życiu. I wiedziałem, że zaraz ten słaby płomień zgaszę. — Przełknął z trudem ślinę. Nie lubił tego wspomnienia najbardziej ze wszystkich. — Następny rok w Hogwarcie był piekłem. Mało pamiętam z tamtego czasu, tylko migawki. Longbottoma, którego przyłapałem na korytarzu podczas ciszy nocnej, puste spojrzenie Minerwy. Niekończący się strach, który z czasem nauczyłem się ignorować. Gdy zaatakowała mnie Nagini byłem przerażony, jasne, ale później przyszła już tylko ulga i żal.  </p><p>Harry milczał, ale Severus usłyszał, że dyskretnie pociągnął nosem. Chwycił jego podbródek i uniósł głowę by przyjrzeć się uważniej. Jego policzki były mokre od łez.</p><p>— Byłem taki głupi — wyszeptał. — Tak mi przykro.</p><p>— Teraz też jesteś głupi — odpowiedział Snape, puścił jego brodę i znów wplótł dłoń w gęste włosy.</p><p>Przez długie minuty nie mówili nic, ich oddechy zaczynały się synchronizować. Severus postanowił, że póki Potter leży w jego ramionach, nie pozwala sobie by myśleć o tym, co się stało, co właśnie się dzieje. Starał się zauważać tylko proste odruchy ciała — rozluźnione mięśnie, ciepło, ucisk w gardle sygnalizujący wzruszenie. Miał wrażenie, że dryfuje w innej rzeczywistości, że jest kimś innym, w końcu, kimś, kto nie ma krwi zatrutej żalem i poczuciem winy, kto umie się cieszyć bliskością ukochanej osoby. Kimś, kto na nią zasługuje.</p><p>— Jakkolwiek bym nie tego pragnął, nie mogę zostać tu na noc — słowa Harry’ego wytrąciły go z letargu. Snape otworzył oczy czując pocałunki w okolicach obojczyka. Potter uniósł się nieco na rękach. — Nie utrzymam przy sobie rąk.</p><p>Dolna cześć ciała Severusa nie miała nic przeciwko temu. W sumie górna też by się dała przekonać. Snape chrząknął i uniósł brew zastanawiając się jak właściwie sformułować propozycje. Zanim coś powiedział, Harry uśmiechnął się smutno i przycisnął usta do jego czoła.</p><p>— Zastanów się — wymruczał, podniósł się z kanapy i spojrzał na niego.</p><p>Snape przypuszczał, że przedstawia sobą raczej nieciekawy widok. Nowa koszula była zmięta, klatka piersiowa wąska i chuda, szyja zdeformowana przez blizny. Na spodniach zapewne nadal widniała plama z przedwczesnej ejakulacji. W oczach Harry’ego jednak był zachwyt, choć na jego krawędziach kryła się niepewność, niedowierzanie i lęk.  Przez moment kusiło go, by użyć legimencji, ale szybko porzucił tę myśl.</p><p>Wstał i zawinął dookoła siebie koszulę. Wymruczał zaklęcie czyszczące i poszedł za Harrym w kierunku drzwi.</p><p>— Dobranoc — rzucił przez ramię chłopak i sięgnął do klamki. Jego dłoń nieco drżała, a głos był zachrypnięty. Snape oparł się o ścianę.</p><p>— Harry — powiedział cicho.</p><p>Potter obrócił się wyglądając na zagubionego. Snape wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął jego policzka. Harry natychmiast zamknął oczy i odetchnął.</p><p>— Widzimy się na śniadaniu — powiedział Severus i cofnął rękę.</p><p>— Będę na ciebie czekać — odparł Harry i zamknął za sobą drzwi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ósma rzecz na liście</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minęła przerwa międzysemestralna i choć dni robiły się coraz dłuższe, Hogwart nadal tonął w zaspach śniegu. Do szkoły wrócili uczniowie i czas znów przyspieszył, nadając rytm dniom. Severus rozpoczął nową serię badań i powoli porządkował notatki zastanawiając się, czy nie zebrać ich w rozsądną całość i wysłać do wydawcy. Wspomnienie wieczoru z Harrym towarzyszyło mu niemal ciągle, ale nie zdobył się, by poprosić o kolejne życzenie. Potter też nie poruszał tego tematu, podczas posiłków wydawał się nieobecny, choć Snape kilka razy przyłapał go, gdy zerkał na niego. Zachowywali się trochę tak, jakby nic się nie stało, jakby ciągle tylko flirtowali lub wymieniali niewinne pocałunki.</p><p>Z każdym kolejnym dniem w Severusie rosła duszna, chorobliwa pleśń tęsknoty i tak, jak obawiał się poprosić o kolejne życzenie, tak pragnął po prostu patrzeć na Harry'ego bez lęku, że ktoś zauważy, rozmawiać z nim, dotykać, dławić się pożądaniem. Próbował zająć myśli czymś pożytecznym, ale wszystko, nawet warzenie, starczało tylko na chwilę.</p><p>W piątkowy wieczór, kiedy rozstał się z Potterem po kolacji uprzejmym „dobranoc”, wrócił do siebie nieszczęśliwy i spięty. Był tak niespokojny jak wówczas, gdy wziął do ręki whisky upijając się do tego stopnia, by do niego pójść rozpoczynając całą tę niefortunną sytuację.</p><p>To wówczas się zaczęło? Snape już nie był pewien. W tamten wieczór być może coś się otworzyło, wysypało, coś, czego nie da się już posklejać czy zamknąć z powrotem w wygodnym pudełku. Ale kiedy się zaczęło? Kiedy zrodziła się w nim ta… potrzeba? Czułość? To skupienie na Harrym, tylko na nim, jakby nagle stał się centrum jego wszechświata? Był wściekły na niego, na siebie, na swoje głupie serce. Czy jest w stanie to powstrzymać?</p><p>
  <em>On odejdzie. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nie rozumie. </em>
</p><p><em>Dla niego to tylko gra</em>. —</p><p>Powtarzał sobie stare modlitwy licząc, że jakieś rozsądne bóstwo, które rozumie jak zły jest to pomysł, wysłucha go i poprzestawia mu coś w głowie, i w życiu.</p><p>Wstał, by dorzucić do kominka kilka kawałków drewna, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Serce zabiło mocniej, natychmiast szczęśliwe i w nadziei (to-on-to-on-to-on), ale szybko je spacyfikował.</p><p>
  <em>To może być ktokolwiek, głupcze, głupcze, musisz się uspokoić, zabijesz nas wszystkich. </em>
</p><p>Otworzył drzwi gotowy odesłać z kwitkiem każdego ślizgona, który wpadł na pomysł by przeszkadzać mu w piątkowy wieczór. Po drugiej stronie drzwi jednak nie było żadnego z jego uczniów, ale oczywiście, Harry Potter — jak odpowiedź na wszystkie jego niewypowiedziane pragnienia.</p><p>— Cześć — powiedział Harry uśmiechając się niepewnie i patrząc raz na niego, raz w ziemię. — Nie mam żadnej wymówki, ani propozycji. Po prostu…</p><p>— Wejdź — przerwał Severus i odsunął się robiąc mu przejście.</p><p>Potter wydawał się wdzięczny, że nie musi kończyć zdania. Zdjął szatę i powiesił ją na wieszaku, podszedł do kanapy i zerknął na niego raz jeszcze szukając potwierdzenia czy może usiąść.</p><p>— Siadaj — powiedział Snape i wycofał się do kuchni próbując zgnieść jakąś część siebie, która drżała z podniecenia, z wdzięczności i… — Chcesz coś do picia?</p><p>— Zawsze tak samo mnie witasz — uśmiechnął się Harry siadając na sofie i podwijając nogi.</p><p>— Mam cię witać jakoś inaczej? — w głowie Snape’a natychmiast zrobiło się gęsto i duszno od fantazji.</p><p>Harry roześmiał się, nieco speszony.</p><p>— Więc? — dopytał Snape. — Chcesz coś do picia?</p><p>— Herbatę, dziękuję. Ale nie musisz mnie niczym częstować. Jestem wdzięczny, że w ogóle otworzyłeś drzwi.</p><p>— Tak nisko cenisz moje maniery?</p><p>Niosąc herbatę do salonu Snape zastanawiał się gdzie usiąść. Blizny na szyi zaczęły łaskotać na wspomnienie ostatniej wizyty. Chciał powtórki? Oczywiście, że chciał. Ale czy mogą robić takie rzeczy bez wymówki w postaci kolejnego życzenia?</p><p>Postawił filiżanki na stoliku i w ostatnim momencie zdecydował się wybrać kanapę. Harry siedział i tak stosunkowo daleko, na tyle daleko, że Severus, nawet wyciągając rękę, nie mógłby go dotknąć. Zaschło mu w ustach na samą myśl. Kaszlnął i założył nogę na nogę.</p><p>Uspokój się — powiedział do siebie raz jeszcze i odetchnął głębiej mając nadzieję, że węzeł z jego płucach nieco się rozluźni.</p><p>Milczeli spięci, pozbawieni wymówek i kontekstów. Czemu zawdzięczam twoją wizytę? Co cię do mnie sprowadza? — wszystkie pytania, które przychodziły Severusowi do głowy, były sztywne, podbite kłamstwem. Przecież właśnie tego pragnął — by Harry przyszedł i usiadł, i milczał lub mówił. By go dotknął, by go pocałował. Pragnienia czyniły go słabym, więc je zwalczał, ale od jakiegoś czasu zalewały go, fala za falą, ścierając pancerz jego skóry.</p><p>Kiedy zabrakło mu siły?</p><p>— Co byłoby na twojej liście?</p><p>To pytanie padało już kolejny raz. Odwrócił głowę by spojrzeć na mężczyznę. Siedział do niego przodem, po turecku, oparty o zagłówek, ręka spoczywała na oparciu kanapy. Wyglądał trochę, jakby ją do niego wyciągał.</p><p>W pierwszym odruchu chciał zbyć pytanie, wyśmiać je lub zakpić. Jaka lista, Potter? Niczego od ciebie nie chcę. Nadto sobie schlebiasz. Wydaje ci się, że mógłbyś spełniać moje pragnienia? Snape zaśmiał się gorzko w duchu słysząc absurd tych odpowiedzi. Tak, jesteś w stanie spełniać moje pragnienia, Harry. Większość moich pragnień.</p><p>Jednak świadomość, że tak jest, nie przekłada się na odwagę, by za tą świadomością pójść.</p><p>
  <em>To tylko gra dla niego. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zostawi cię. </em>
</p><p>— Chciałbyś spełniać życzenia z mojej listy? – to pytanie też już kiedyś zadał. Nie wiedział, dlaczego musi się tak ciągle upewniać.</p><p>Harry nie odpowiedział natychmiast, wyglądał jakby zastanawiał się nad różnymi możliwościami. W końcu spuścił głowę i powiedział.</p><p>— Tak.</p><p>Snape zaśmiał się bez humoru i sięgnął po swoją herbatę. Niepewność boleśnie rozciągała mu wnętrzności.</p><p>— Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś chciał je spełnić.</p><p>— Zastanawiałem się co bym zrobił, gdybyś zażyczył sobie, bym znikł z twojego życia.</p><p>  — I co? Znikłbyś?</p><p>Spojrzenie, które mu posłał przeszyło mu płuca i serce, Severus stracił oddech.</p><p>— Tak — odpowiedział Harry nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.</p><p>Łamiesz mu serce, Severusie — szepnął ktoś w jego głowie, starzec z okularami-połówkami na nosie.</p><p>— Tego nigdy nie było na liście, Harry — powiedział nieco wbrew sobie. Twarz Pottera rozluźniła się w uśmiechu. Snape musiał zaangażować całą swoją silną wolę, by go teraz nie pocałować.</p><p>— Więc co byłoby na liście?</p><p>— Żebyś został tu na noc — odpowiedział bez zastanowienia.</p><p>Potter uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu i nabrał powietrza. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Snape go uprzedził.</p><p>— Nie chodzi mi o seks. Chciałbym siedzieć z tobą na kanapie, minąć się w drzwiach łazienki. Położyć się do łóżka czując, że leżysz po jego drugiej stronie.</p><p>Oczy Harry’ego zrobiły się niepokojąco błyszczące.   </p><p>Snape nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co powiedział. Tego właśnie pragnął? Tego i tysiąca innych rzeczy. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie tak bardzo za nim tęsknił. Nie tylko żeby go widzieć, czy z nim rozmawiać, ale być z nim, czuć go, posiadać na własność, choćby przez chwilę.</p><p>Odwrócił głowę, by Potter nie mógł widzieć jego twarzy. Chciał wstać, bo nagle nie mógł znieść wypełniającej go energii, ale poczuł, że Harry chwyta jego rękę i przyciąga ją sobie do ust. Spojrzał na niego. Siedział bliżej, na tyle blisko, by przesuwać wargami po wnętrzu jego dłoni. Severus ujął jego policzek i przesunął po nim kciukiem. Harry przymknął oczy, jego rzęsy były trochę mokre.</p><p>— Dobrze — powiedział Harry nie przerywając pocałunków. — Ale nie wiem czy uda mi się leżeć po drugiej stronie łóżka.</p><p>Jedna brew Severusa uniosła się.</p><p>— Teraz realizujemy punkty z mojej listy?</p><p>— Jeśli chcesz.</p><p>
  <em>No właśnie, czego chcesz, Snape? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chciałbym nie chcieć. </em>
</p><p>W jego piersiach gromadziło się wzruszenie, w żołądku smutek, w lędźwiach pożądanie. Cofnął rękę i zapatrzył się w ogień.</p><p>
  <em>On z tobą nie wytrzyma, sam ze sobą nie możesz wytrzymać. </em>
</p><p>Potter przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i położył głowę na jego kolanach. Jego ramiona uniosły się w westchnieniu, zamknął oczy, jedna z rąk delikatnie gładziła kościste kolano Snape’a. Severus zesztywniał w szoku. Odchylił głowę do góry i wciągnął powietrze ustami zmuszając swoją krew by na nowo zaczęła krążyć. Bestia w jego środku szarpnęła się, spacyfikował ją ostatkiem sił. Wplótł palce w ciemne włosy i przeczesał je. Były przyjemne miękkie, Snape znał już ich zapach, chował w nich twarz.</p><p>Potter mruknął z zadowoleniem.</p><p>— Zawsze bierzesz wszystko to, co chcesz? — spytał w końcu, po długich minutach ciszy. Mieszało się w nim zdziwienie, zazdrość i zachwyt. Był pewien, że pytanie pozostanie bez odpowiedzi, że Harry zasnął lub go zignoruje.</p><p>— Nie. Ale to jest ważne. — usłyszał odpowiedź. — Mogę iść, jeśli chcesz.</p><p>— Nie chcę. Tęskniłem za tobą.</p><p>— Merlinie, ja też. — W głosie Pottera była jednocześnie ulga i pragnienie. — Nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć. Już wcześniej było nieznośnie, ale teraz to jakieś piekło.</p><p>— Kiedy? — gardło Snape’a było ściśnięte, nie wiedział po co o to pyta, co ewentualna odpowiedź miałaby zmienić. — Od kiedy było nieznośnie?</p><p>— Od mojego szóstego roku — zaśmiał się Harry w jego kolano, trochę histerycznie. Ręka, wplątane w ciemne włosy, zatrzymała się.</p><p>Od szóstego roku. Od ilu?... Dziewięciu lat? Mógł mu ufać?</p><p>Nie mógł. Nie mógł mu ufać. Nie chciał mu ufać. To jest zły pomysł, to wszystko… nie powinien…</p><p>Czuł rosnącą w płucach panikę, torsje strachu. Zamknął oczy. Ciężar znikł z jego kolan, by po chwili pojawić się na nowo. Harry usiadł na nim okrakiem, objął ramionami.</p><p>— Hej — szepnął mu do ucha. Severus bezwiednie objął go w pasie, wbił podbródek w jego ramię. — Hej.</p><p>Jedna część Severusa chciała zrzucić go z kolan i wybiec z komnat, druga chciała go zerżnąć, trzecia pragnęła, by Harry trzymał go tak już zawsze, by uspokajająco głaskał go po plecach, by mówił do niego: hej.</p><p>Żadnej z nich nie powinien słuchać, żadnej nie wierzył. Jego ciało zaczęło drżeć z zimna i czegoś jeszcze, nie mógł zebrać myśli, nic zdecydować. Harry odsunął się nieco i spojrzał mu w oczy marszcząc brwi.</p><p>— Już późno — powiedział. — Chodź spać.</p><p>Tak, to był dobry pomysł — iść spać. Udać, że to tylko sen, że Harry’ego wcale tu nie ma, że tylko go sobie wyobraża, że nie pachnie, nie dotyka go, nie jest tak piekielnie czuły i ostrożny.</p><p>— Jakie jest twoje ósme życzenie? — spytał Snape.</p><p>— Takie — odparł Harry podnosząc kąciki ust, ale nie uśmiechając się tak do końca. — Takie. — powtórzył i wstał z jego kolan. Wyciągnął do niego rękę a Severus chwycił ją nie zastanawiajac się długo. — Idziesz się pierwszy kąpać czy ja mam pójść? — spytał, gdy już stali w sypialni. Jego ton był zwyczajny, jakby co wieczór ustalali kolejność mycia.</p><p>— Ty idź — odpowiedział mu Snape i puścił jego dłoń, by otworzyć szafę. — Znajdę ci jakąś pidżamę.</p><p>— Byle nie czarną — mrugnął do niego Potter. Gęsta atmosfera zaczęła się ulatniać, wata, która jeszcze przed chwilą wypełniała czaszkę Snape’a, zniknęła.</p><p>— Wszystkie są czarne — odburknął. — A jeśli któraś nie jest, to zaraz będzie.</p><p>— Wiesz, mogę spać bez — wzruszył ramieniem Harry i uśmiechnął się tak, że Severusowi zakręciło się w głowie z pożądania. Wyciągnął jeden z podkoszulków i zapasowe spodnie i rzucił je w kierunku mężczyzny.</p><p>— Myślałem, że chcesz poczekać na swoje życzenie.</p><p>— Och, czekalibyśmy. — Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i bezczelniej i nim Snape zdołał rzucić żądlącą klątwę znikł za drzwiami prowadzącymi do łazienki.</p><p>Gdy przyszła kolej na Severusa ten spędził w łazience dobre pół godziny. Stał pod gorącymi strugami wody próbując wyciszyć kakofonię różnych głosów w swojej głowie, uspokoić zmysły. Był podniecony i wiedział, że gdy wyjdzie ubrany w cienką bawełnę Potter z pewnością to zauważy, ale też, nieco perwersyjnie, chciał, żeby widział.</p><p>Wytarł włosy i rozczesał je świadomie unikając odbicia w lustrze.</p><p>Gdy wrócił do sypialni Harry siedział oparty o wezgłowie do połowy przykryty kołdrą. Zerknął w jego stroną, ale nie był w stanie utrzymać wzroku na poziomie jego twarzy. Z trudem przełknął ślinę i wrócił do leżącej na kolanach książki.</p><p>— Co czytasz? — spytał uśmiechając się pod nosem widząc, krwistoczerwony rumieniec na jego policzkach.</p><p>— Wejdź do łóżka, błagam.</p><p>— Nie znam tego tytułu — odparł Snape siląc się na powagę.</p><p>Kiedy przykrył się kołdrą, Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Severus odwrócił się w jego stronę i śledził profil i klatkę piersiową w nieco za ciasnym podkoszulku.</p><p>— Jesteś większy niż ja — stwierdził ze zdziwieniem.</p><p>— Tylko trochę — odparł Harry i spojrzał mu w oczy. Odbijało się w nich światło nocnej lampki i ogień z kominka. Severus sięgnął ręką do okładki książki, by ją odchylić i przeczytać tytuł.</p><p>— Smoczy Tron. Czytałem to wieki temu.  </p><p>— Znalazłem na półce.</p><p>— Jedna z moich ulubionych mugolskich powieści. Możesz pożyczyć, jeśli chcesz.</p><p>— Może będę mógł ją czytać, jak będę do ciebie wpadać — zaproponował Harry, zerkając na niego z uśmiechem. Miał w oczach cień nadziei.</p><p>Snape uśmiechnął się.</p><p>— Bardzo chciałbym cię pocałować — powiedział nagle Potter.</p><p>Serce Severusa natychmiast przyspieszyło, przełknął ślinę.</p><p>— To mnie pocałuj.</p><p>Harry odłożył książkę i położył się przodem do niego. Sięgnął ręką do jego włosów.</p><p>— Muszę to zrobić tak, by nie stracić kontroli — powiedział bardziej do siebie. Uniósł się nieco i przysunął bliżej i całkiem blisko. — Nawet nie wiesz, jakie to tru… — nie skończył, bo Severus chwycił go mocno za włosy na karku i przyciągnął do siebie.</p><p>Przez moment był tylko językiem, ustami, zębami, smakiem, oddechem. Harry jęknął, Severus nigdy nie słyszał piękniejszego dźwięku. Przegrał, powinien zrozumieć to już dawno. Jego serce skurczyło się boleśnie gdy Potter odsunął się. Jego oddech rwał się, jakby dopiero złapał znicz.</p><p>— Bardzo trudne — zaśmiał się cicho i położył czoło na ramieniu Severusa. Snape opadł na poduszki ciągnąc go za sobą. Harry przyłożył ucho do jego piersi, ręka delikatnie objęła go w pasie.</p><p>Severus zgasił światło. Jego zdradzieckie ciało było spokojne i szczęśliwe, jakkolwiek podniecone. Umysł jeszcze nie włączył się na tyle by wpompować w nie strach i niepewność.</p><p>Mógłbym tak zostać — pomyślał. — Mógłbym już zawsze tak się czuć.</p><p>— Chyba się oszukuję — powiedział nagle Harry, cicho, ale rzeczowo. Snape otworzył oczy, zaniepokojony. — Wydawało mi się, że jeśli to wszystko będzie działo się wolno, to w razie, gdybyś się wycofał, poradzę sobie z tym lepiej. Ale chyba sobie nie poradzę. — ton jego głosu był przeszywająco smutny. Snape ścisnął jego ramię i pocałował czubek głowy.</p><p>— Poradziłeś sobie z dużo cięższymi rzeczami niż pogodzenie się z rozsądną decyzją co do związku, który tylko cię unieszczęśliwi.</p><p>— Nikt mnie tak nie denerwuje jak ty, Snape. — westchnął Harry przyciskając się do niego mocniej.</p><p>Severus roześmiał się cicho. </p><p>—  Śpij, Potter.</p><p>— Wymyślę coś jutro za tego Pottera. Jakieś publiczne macanki, na przykład. — wymruczał mu w pidżamę coraz bardziej sennie.</p><p>Snape zamknął oczy świadomy, że się uśmiecha.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Piąta rzecz na liście</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>W komnatach Severusa, z oczywistych względów, nie było okien, ale w sypialni udało mu się jedno umieścić. Istniał czar, który pozwalał „pożyczyć” okno, jeśli nie było ono zbyt często używane. Snape postanowił wybrać jedno z wysokich partii zachodniej wieży: było dość duże, z ośmioma szprosami i niewielkim witrażem u ich zbiegu. Severus bardzo je lubił – postawił pod nim szeroki fotel, na którym siadał czasem o świcie i patrzył na wschodzące słońce.</p><p>Tego poranka nie obserwował jednak nieba, ale własne łóżko, w którym spał Harry Potter. Leżał na brzuchu z rozrzuconymi rękami, ze spokojnym, niemal błogim wyrazem twarzy. Zdarzało mu się cicho pochrapywać, czasem mruczał coś do siebie przez sen, czasem gwałtownie się przewracał. W różowo-pomarańczowym świetle jego skóra miała ciemniejszy odcień. Severus upił herbaty i przymknął oczy. Mógłby namalować taki obraz i powiesić sobie na ścianie. Wiedział, że cokolwiek zdarzy się dalej w jego życiu, nigdy tego widoku nie zapomni, tak jak nie zapomina się widzianych po raz pierwszy cudów natury.</p><p>Kiedy herbata w kubku się skończyła postanowił wrócić jeszcze na chwilę do łóżka. Było ciepłe jak nigdy dotąd. Przysunął się bliżej śpiącego ciała i objął je ramieniem. Potter mruknął coś przez sen i owinął się dookoła niego. Severus zanurzył nos w jego włosach i pozwolił, by zapach na nowo go ukołysał.</p><p>Obudziły go pocałunki wyciskane w okolicach obojczyka i szyi. Były gorące i suche, nasączone czułością. Leżał nie otwierając oczu, udając, że śpi by sprawdzić, jak daleko Harry się posunie, ale zawiódł się  — pocałunki po chwili ustały, ciało przylgnęło do niego mocniej.</p><p>— Wiem, że nie śpisz – dotarło do niego gdzieś z okolic brody. — Chyba musimy już wstać.</p><p>Snape otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Harry’ego. Miał jeszcze trochę opuchniętą od snu twarz, oczy pozbawione okularów wydawały się większe. Patrząc w nie z takiej odległości odkrył na tęczówkach kilka brązowych i szarych plamek, a zieleń nabierała nieco żółtej barwy tuż przy źrenicach.</p><p>Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i dotknął jego policzka.</p><p>— Dziękuję – szepnął.</p><p>— Jesteś bardzo dziwny.</p><p>— Już to kiedyś mówiłeś – Potter podniósł się na ręku i sięgnął do etrażerki w poszukiwaniu okularów. Założył je i położył się znów opierając się na ręce. Severus speszył się nieco pod jego uważną inspekcją.</p><p>— Czy któreś z twoich życzeń ma charakter ściśle seksualny? – zapytał nieco zniecierpliwony, marszcząc brwi.</p><p>Harry zaczerwienił się i spuścił wzrok.</p><p>— Następne, dziewiąte – odrzekł.</p><p>— Opowiedz mi.</p><p>— Chyba nie jestem aż tak odważny – wyszczerzył w uśmiechu wszystkie zęby. – Poza tym zastanów się jeszcze. To życzenie może nie być dla ciebie… łatwe. Tak przynajmniej przypuszczam.</p><p>— Jakieś wyuzdane fetysze, panie Potter? – jedna z brwi Severusa uniosła się z rozbawieniem.</p><p>Harry roześmiał się i pokręcił głową.</p><p>— A na twojej liście są życzenia posiadające charakter seksualny? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.</p><p>— Wyłącznie – odpowiedział Severus nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.</p><p>— Opowiedz.</p><p>Policzki Harry’ego były czerwone, w oczach błyszczało rozbawienie i podniecenie. Snape uniósł kołdrę. W spodniach od pidżamy było spore wybrzuszenie. Harry spiekł raka jeszcze bardziej.</p><p>— No co, jest ranek – zaczął się tłumaczyć.</p><p>— Ach, więc to tylko poranna erekcja, nic więcej? – ton głosu Seversa zrobił się niższy. – Zdejmij koszulkę – rozkazał.</p><p>— Chcesz mnie torturować? – spytał Harry na wdechu, jego źrenice rozszerzyły się w nadziei.</p><p>— Teraz ja chcę posłuchać bicia twojego serca.</p><p>Czarna koszulka wylądowała na ziemi.</p><p>— Czyli chcesz mnie torturować – powiedział Potter i ułożył się wygodniej.</p><p>Severus przysunął się do niego i przyłożył ucho do piersi. Serce Harry’ego biło mocno i równo.</p><p>— Och – jęknął Harry, gdy ręka Severusa przesunęła się wzdłuż boku aż do pasa. – Opowiedz mi. – szepnął.</p><p>— Więc jednak masz jakiś fetysz.</p><p>Brzuch Harry’ego zawibrował od śmiechu.</p><p>— Tylko ciebie – odpowiedział.</p><p>Snape zastygł, czując jak wzruszenie łapie go za gardło. Przełknął ślinę, zamknął oczy i przyłożył usta do ciepłej skóry całując to miejsce, gdzie puls był najsilniejszy.  Wsunął dłoń pod materiał spodni i delikatnie kreślił koła na biodrze i udzie, skwapliwie omijając wszystkie te miejsca, które przyniosłyby Harry’emu natychmiastową przyjemność.</p><p>— Mogę ci opowiedzieć jedną z moich fantazji – usta Snape’a rozciągnęły się w nieco kpiącym uśmiechu. – Chcesz?</p><p>— Tak – sapnął Harry unosząc nieco biodra. Severus widział, jak kontrola powoli opuszcza jego ciało, jak zaczyna drżeć reagując na każdy jego ruch, na każde słowo.</p><p>— Czasem, kiedy prowadzę lekcję, wyobrażam sobie, że wchodzisz do klasy i władczo odsyłasz uczniów do swoich dormitoriów. Jestem zły, że robisz to bez uzgodnienia ze mną, ale zanim zaczynam na ciebie warczeć, podchodzisz i całujesz mnie tak, że zapominam o wszystkim. Wplatasz mi ręce we włosy i nie pozwalasz zaczerpnąć tchu, pchasz tak długo, aż uderzam biodrami o swoje biurko. – Cały dzień o tobie myślę – szepczesz mi wprost do ucha, a ja czuję, jak bardzo jesteś twardy.</p><p>Harry jęknął i znów się szarpnął, zamknął oczy. Snape przesunął się wyżej tak, by móc szczypać ustami jego szyję i ucho. Oddech Pottera się rwał.</p><p>— Mów dalej – jęknął nie otwierając oczu.</p><p>— Chwytam cię w pasie i kładę na stole, zdejmuję spodnie. Jesteś piękny, tak bardzo piękny, że nie mogę złapać tchu. Uginasz nogi, a ja myślę już tylko o tym, by w ciebie wejść. Kiedy biorę cię w usta zaczynasz jęczeć, kiedy wsuwam w ciebie pierwszy palec, zagryzasz rękę, żeby nie krzyknąć. – Koła kreślone dookoła erekcji robiły się coraz silniejsze i szybsze, Severus poczuł, że mu również zaczyna brakować powietrza. Harry odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i otworzył oczy. Był upajająco rozbity, jego źrenice były ogromne, wyraz twarzy niemal błagalny.</p><p>— Dotknij mnie – wyszeptał zachrypnięty. – Proszę, zaraz oszaleję.</p><p>— Nie mogę cię dotknąć, Harry, przecież chcesz poczekać na swoje życzenie, prawda – odpowiedział Severus uśmiechając się bezlitośnie, wciąż głaszcząc wewnętrzną stronę jego ud.</p><p>— Ja pierdolę – zaklął Potter i sięgnął wargami do jego warg jednocześnie wyjmując mu dłoń ze spodni. Przycisnął go do łóżka i pocałował tak władczo, jak całował Harry z fantazji, nie pozwalając mu oddychać, plądrując wnętrze jego ust. Severus nie mógł już dosięgnąć do krocza, Harry mu nie pozwalał. Po chwili przerwał pocałunek i odsunął się.</p><p>— Lubisz to, prawda? – spytał mrużąc oczy. – Lubisz być na górze, doprowadzać mnie do takiego stanu, żebym rzucał się jak ryba wyciągnięta na brzeg, na twojej łasce. – Na twarzy miał pożądanie, gniew i rozbawienie.</p><p>— Lubię – przyznał Severus uśmiechając się połową ust, ale nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, bo z otwartych ust wydobył mu się jęk. Ręka Harry’ego ścisnęła jego erekcje i nie była nawet w połowie tak subtelna, jak jego.</p><p>— Ale chyba nie jesteś tak całkiem opanowany… — ręka zacisnęła się znów, po czym palce obwiodły główkę przez materiał spodni. Żar wlał się Severusowi do żył. — Ostatnim razem wystarczyło, bym cię dotknął i pocałował – Jego usta znów znalazły się na jego szyi —  i doszedłeś jak piętnastolatek.</p><p>Severus chwycił jego dłoń, przycisnął do siebie na moment by znaleźć odrobinę ulgi, ale po chwili odciągnął, by przyłożyć sobie do ust i pocałować.</p><p>— No właśnie. Wolałbym już się nie pieprzyć z tobą jak piętnastolatek, ale jak całkiem dorosły mężczyzna – wymruczał oddychając głębiej.</p><p>Harry uśmiechnął się trochę smutno i pogłaskał go po twarzy.</p><p>— Ja pragnę dużo więcej. I wezmę to, jeśli zdecydujesz się usłyszeć kolejne życzenie.</p><p>— To zabrzmiało jak groźba. – Snape przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował krótko.</p><p>— Raczej jak ostrzeżenie – Harry podniósł brwi, a do jego oczu wróciła radość.</p><p>— Wstawaj, Potter. – Severus zepchnął go z siebie delikatnie i podniósł się z łóżka. – Idziemy na śniadanie. </p><p>Chwycił świeże ubranie i znikł w drzwiach łazienki. Wziął szczoteczkę i wycisnął z tubki pastę. Spojrzał w lustro i zobaczył swoje śmiejące się oczy i różowe policzki. Prychnął i zaczął szczotkować zęby.</p><p>— Mogę iść z tobą? – zza drzwi dobiegło pytanie Harry’ego.</p><p>Jeśli pójdą razem, wszyscy zauważą, przynajmniej kadra. Czy to pierwszy krok by ich… coś, czego jeszcze nie potrafił zdefiniować, stało się oficjalne? Był na to gotów? Drodzy, to ja i Harry, Harry i ja.</p><p>Jestem za stary by komukolwiek się tłumaczyć – pomyślał zapinając koszulę i kamizelkę.</p><p>— Możesz – odpowiedział wyjmując szczoteczkę z ust i odpluwając pianę.</p><p>Kiedy wrócił do sypialni Harry był już ubrany. Uśmiechnął się do niego tak zachwycająco, że Severus wstrzymał oddech. Przeczesał palami włosy w nieco nerwowym geście i poprawił okulary.</p><p>— Gotowy? – spytał.</p><p>Snape tylko skinął głową i wskazał ręką drzwi wejściowe puszczając Pottera przodem. Wyszli na korytarz i szli chwilę w milczeniu. Dookoła nich powoli pojawiali się inni ludzie – głównie ślizgoni, którzy zerkali ciekawie na głowę swojego domu.</p><p>— Jesteś mi dłużny historie z życzenia piątego – przypomniał sobie Severus.</p><p>— Czasem czytasz mi w myślach – zaśmiał się Harry wkładając ręce do kieszeni.</p><p>Weszli do Wielkiej Sali i usiedli na swoich miejscach. Minerwa spojrzała na Snape’a spod uniesionych brwi bezgłośnie zadając pytanie. Snape skrzywił się i zmrużył oczy wysyłając jasny komunikat, że ma milczeć, jeśli nie chce znaleźć się z myszką wypełnioną kocimiętką na środku pokoju wspólnego ślizgonów.  Minerwa uśmiechnęła się tylko pod nosem i wróciła do swojego śniadania.</p><p>— Niedojadałem u Dursleyów – usłyszał po swojej prawej stronie. Harry patrzył na stoły i siedzących przy nich uczniów. – To, oprócz świąt, było kolejną niesamowitą rzeczą, którą znalazłem w Hogwarcie. Mogłem jeść, ile wlezie.</p><p>Snape odłożył widelec i spojrzał na Harry’ego, ale ten nie odwracał głowy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wybrał ten moment, by się zwierzyć. Ale w sumie – czy trzeba czekać na jakąś specjalną okazję?</p><p>— Czasem – głos Harry’ego zrobił się cichszy, spojrzał na swój talerz – jadłem tak dużo, że wymiotowałem później, w łazience. Byłem wściekły, że w końcu mogę jeść, a mój żołądek nie daje rady i tyle dobrego jedzenia się marnuje, a ja i tak i tak chodzę spać głodny.</p><p>Milczeli chwilę. Snape nie wiedział, co na to wszystko odpowiedzieć, czy w ogóle był sens, aby komentował. Ta historia wstrząsnęła nim mocniej, niż opowieść o świętach, była bliżej ciała, bliżej śmierci.</p><p>— Do dziś zdarza mi się nałożyć zbyt dużo na talerz – dodał Harry. – Ale już wiem, że muszę po prostu jeść wolniej i oddychać.</p><p>Snape siedział i słuchał. Nie tknął swojego śniadania.</p><p>— Spójrz na mnie – powiedział w końcu.</p><p>Ręce Pottera lekko drżały, był niespokojny, ale odwrócił głowę. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, westchnął z ulgą.  </p><p>Snape nachylił się jego stronę i szepnął mając nadzieję, że tylko Harry go usłyszy.</p><p>—  Naprawdę chcesz, bym cię całował tutaj, przy tych wszystkich ludziach? – spytał z udawanym niedowierzaniem.</p><p>Harry roześmiał się głośno, ściągając na nich uwagę siedzących najbliżej nauczycieli. Z jego oczu znikł lęk i niepewność a Snape poczuł, że się uśmiecha. Żaden z nich nie zauważył jak wiele uczniowskich ust jest otwartych ze zdumienia, i że niemal cała kadra zerka na nich ciekawie. </p><p>Po śniadaniu rozstali się i Severus wrócił do swoich kwater.  Łóżko w sypialni już było zaścielone i nic nie wskazywało na to, że Harry spędził tu noc. Idiotyczna, nadmierna tęsknota zakwitła mu w płucach i Snape ścisnął nasadę nosa, mając nadzieję, że pozbędzie się jej jak migreny.</p><p>Uspokój się – powiedział do siebie i wszedł do laboratorium.</p><p>Poppy wspominała mu ostatnio, że kończy się eliskir pieprzowy, więc postanowił uzupełnić zapasy. Eliksir mógłby warzyć przez sen, więc nawet w tym stanie nie powinien go zepsuć. Wyjął korzeń kozłka lekarskiego i goździki i zaczął je miażdżyć w moździerzu. Wspomnienia z ostatniej nocy i poranka mieszały się z wyobrażeniami głodnego, jedenastoletniego Harry’ego, z obrazem jego ojca i Jamesa Pottera, z Albusem, który najwyraźniej przymykał oko na niedolę tego dziecka. Naprawdę musiał tam być? Nie dało się zrobić nic innego? Przeklął w duchu dawnego przyjaciela i wrócił do warzenia.</p><p>Zagotował syrop i dodał do niego sproszkowaną mieszaninę, zamieszał zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara. Dorzucił kilka kwiatów lipy, odcedził, wystudził. Dodał wywar z pieprzu i wyciśnięty imbir.</p><p>Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Harry uznał za stosowne ostrzec go przed kolejnym życzeniem. Czy tylko się z nim droczył czy zażąda coś, czego Severus nie będzie chciał lub mógł mu dać?</p><p>Nie ma takiej rzeczy – szepnął mu ktoś w głowie. – Wszystko mu dasz, prawda? Już przegrałeś, już jesteś stracony.</p><p>Jego szczęki zacisnęły się, kłykcie zbielały. Nie lubił tego głosu, miał w sobie tyle pogardy. Dokończył warzenie i ostrożnie rozlał eliksir do fiolek, zakorkował je i starannie opisał. Schował wszystkie do drewnianego pudełka przyniesionego przez Poppy i odesłał je czarem do skrzydła szpitalnego.</p><p>Wrócił na swój ulubiony fotel i spojrzał przez zaczarowane okno. Dochodziła druga po południu, słońce powoli chyliło się w stronę horyzontu, wszędzie zalegał śnieg. Severus tęsknił już za wiosną, mógłby pomóc Pomonie w szklarni, może nawet Longbottom by się na coś przydał.</p><p>Przywołał z biura pióro, atrament i położył je na szerokim parapecie. Wyrwał z notatnika kartkę, odkręcił kałamarz i zanurzył w nim pióro.</p><p>Naprawdę myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? – natrętna, śliska niepewność. Zawsze w pogotowiu, zawsze na straży.</p><p>Chwycił mocniej pergamin i zaczął pisać:</p><p>
  <em>Nie widzieliśmy się dopiero do pięciu godzin, zaczynam wariować przez Ciebie. Od czasu, gdy zdradziłem Twoją matkę, Harry, i oddałem swoje życie w ręce Dumbledore’a, spełniałem czyjeś życzenia. Spełnianie Twoich traktowałem z początku jak ironiczną, wracającą do mnie karmę, ale ciekawość wygrała, chciałem wiedzieć, czego mógłbyś ode mnie chcieć. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spełnianie życzeń moich poprzednich właścicieli rozrywało mnie, niszczyło, paliło na popiół to, co zostało z mojej duszy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jesteś przeciwieństwem ich dwóch, Harry. Jesteś przeciwieństwem bezwzględności. Jeśli komuś mógłbym zaufać, to Tobie. Jeśli czyjeś życzenia chciałbym spełniać, to Twoje. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Czekam na dziewiąte, </em>
</p><p><em>S</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dziewiąta rzecz na liście i epilog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zanim otrzymał odpowiedź minęły dwie godziny. Severus spędził je w fotelu patrząc w okno i starając się zawrzeć pokój z wszystkimi częściami siebie. Myślał, że czekając na list Pottera będzie bardziej niespokojny, ale siedział rozluźniony, trochę nieobecny, jakby czekał na coś, czego i tak nie zatrzyma.</p><p>Kiedy wielka, brązowa sowa zastukała do okna (chyba ta sama, która przyniosła pierwsze życzenie), otworzył jej natychmiast i odebrał wiadomość. Tym razem miał dla niej przekąskę, więc uniknął surowej, ptasiej kary. Zamknął okno pozwalając sowie przysiąść na regale z książkami. Wrócił na fotel i rozwinął papier.</p><p>
  <em>Severusie, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nigdy bym nie wpadł na to, że tak odbierzesz moją propozycję, że przypomnę Ci któregoś z nich. Przestraszyło mnie to. Możemy zapomnieć o wszystkich listach, życzeniach? Zależy mi tylko na Tobie. Ostatnie miesiące były najpiękniejsze w moim życiu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>H.</em>
</p><p>Tak, taką reakcję można było przewidzieć. Snape przewrócił oczami i odłożył wiadomość na parapet. Otworzył okno i wypuścił czekające zwierzę.</p><p>— Nie będzie odpowiedzi – mruknął do sowy. – Muszę to załatwić osobiście.</p><p>Dał sobie i Harry’emu czas do wieczora. Najpierw trochę się zdrzemnął, potem poczytał. Wyciągnął z szafy swoją najlepszą koszulę i spodnie, związał na karku włosy, umył twarz, skontrolował czystość paznokci.</p><p>— Idziesz na randkę, Snape? – zadrwiło lustro.</p><p>— Obawiam się, że na randce już byłem – odpowiedział Snape bardziej do siebie.</p><p>Założył ciepłą marynarkę i wyszedł ze swoich kwater. Idąc korytarzem wzbudził powszechne poruszenie. Uczniowie oglądali się za swoim profesorem, który wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle, kilka osób niemal go nie poznało. Minął Pomonę, która oczywiście nie powstrzymała się od komentarza. Snape grzecznie podziękował za komplement i wyminął ją ucinając rozmowę. Stanął przed drzwiami do mieszkania Pottera i, nie wahając się, zapukał. Po chwili stanął w nich Potter, z czerwonymi, podkrążonymi oczami.</p><p>— Jesteś imbecylem – rzucił na powitanie i nie czekając na zaproszenie wszedł do środka.</p><p>Usiadł na kanapie, podobnie jak kilka miesięcy temu i założył nogę na nogę. Potter stał ciągle przy drzwiach i patrzył na niego.</p><p>— Masz coś do picia? – spytał, próbując nadać tej wizycie choćby ramy normalności.</p><p>— Jasne – Potter ocknął się i poszedł do kuchni. – Na co masz ochotę? Herbata, kawa? Wino? Whisky nie mam.</p><p>— Herbata wystarczy – odparł Snape rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Z ostatniej wizyty niewiele pamiętał, ale wnętrze było przyjemnie urządzone. Na ścianach wisiały plakaty, na regałach zalegały książki, ku zdziwieniu Severusa w większości mugolskie. Kilka mioteł stało w rogu, wszystkie nosiły ślady intensywnego użytkowania.</p><p>Harry wrócił do salonu i postawił imbryk z herbatą na stoliku. Wyprostował się, jakby nie był pewien, gdzie ma usiąść. Severus wyciągnął do niego rękę i Harry w końcu opadł na kanapę obok niego. Patrzył w bok, jego nos był nieco zaczerwieniony.</p><p>— Myślałem, że to, co napisałem było raczej miłe – Severus zdecydował się przejść od razu do rzeczy.</p><p>Harry oparł głowę na jego ramieniu i pociągnął nosem.</p><p>— Było. Było bardzo miłe. Przepraszam cię, nie…</p><p>— Potter – przerwał mu Snape i odwrócił się do niego. – Przestań. Po prostu przestań.</p><p>Harry zamilkł i spojrzał mu w oczy mieszcząc w jednym spojrzeniu całą ich wspólną historię.</p><p>Severus przysunął się do niego i sięgnął po pocałunek – ostrożny i czuły. Harry odetchnął głębiej i zacisnął dłonie na jego koszuli.</p><p>— Czy ty wiesz, ile kosztowała ta koszula? – zażartował Snape mając nadzieję, ze trochę rozluźni atmosferę. – Kupiłem ją tylko dla ciebie.</p><p>Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, zadowolony.</p><p>— Wyglądasz w niej bardzo ponętnie.</p><p>— Taki był cel.</p><p>— Udało się.</p><p>— Bardzo mnie to cieszy. – Severus sięgnął do policzka i pogłaskał go delikatnie. – Czy jeśli ją zdejmę usłyszę, co było w życzeniu dziewiątym?</p><p>Harry spojrzał na niego poważnie i przysunął się bliżej. Sięgnął do kołnierzyka i rozpiął pierwszy guzik.</p><p>— Boję się o to prosić – wyznał nagle. — Tak bardzo cię pragnę – dodał ciszej i odpiął kolejny guzik odsłaniając szyję. - NIe chcę... nie wiem. Niczego zniszczyć.</p><p>— Powiedz.</p><p>Harry bawił się zapięciem nie podnosząc głowy.</p><p>— Chciałbym zabrać cię do swojej sypialni i rozebrać – zaczął i wrócił do odpinania guzików tak, jakby podjął jakąś decyzję. Nie patrzył Severusowi w oczy, ale na kolejne centymetry odsłanianej skóry. – Chciałbym, byś pozwolił mi cię pieścić. Chciałbym widzieć jak pękasz, tracisz kontrolę, słyszeć jak jęczysz moje imię, jak prosisz mnie, żebym cię wziął. – Rozpiął kolejny guzik i wsunął rękę pod materiał. Opuszki jego palców przesunęły się po piersi Severusa, a ten jęknął czując nasilające się drżenie. – Chciałbym dotykać cię tak, jak jeszcze nikt cię nie dotykał, wyrywać z twojego gardła jęki, których nikt nie słyszał. </p><p>Severus odchylił głowę i zamknął oczy. Wiedział, o co Harry go prosi. </p><p>— Nigdy nikomu nie pozwoliłem… — zaczął i urwał, gdy poczuł na szyi delikatne, wilgotne usta.</p><p>— Wiem – szepnął Harry. Rozpiął koszulę do końca i gładził rękami jego brzuch. – Nie proszę o to, byś dał się wypieprzyć. – Drażnił wargami małżowinę.</p><p>— Wiem, Harry – westchnął Severus. Jego ciało stało w płomieniach, serce wybijało radosny, stęskniony rytm, ale umysł jeszcze się opierał. Wszystko stracisz – szeptało coś w jego głowie. – Nie możesz, Snape, nie wolno ci… — Prosisz mnie o wszystko – dodał ciszej.</p><p>— Tak. Nie potrafię inaczej, nie z tobą.</p><p>Uniósł powieki. Twarz Harry’ego było kilka centymetrów od niego, jego policzki były różowe, usta uchylone. Snape przypomniał sobie, gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy podczas tego roku szkolnego; gdy siedział na ławce przyglądając się jak pracuje; gdy obracał się do niego w lesie, żartując; gdy całował go na pożegnanie pod drzwiami jego komnat.  </p><p>Mógł dać mu wszystko? Chciał?</p><p>Severus nie był zdziwiony treścią jego prośby. Gdzieś, na dnie swojej świadomości czuł, że do tego dojdzie. Byli do siebie zbyt podobni, on i Harry.</p><p>Sięgnął do zielonego swetra z wielką literą H i wsunął pod niego rękę. Skóra była gorąca i gładka, wyraźnie czuł pulsowanie krwi i magii tuż pod jej powierzchnią.</p><p>— Prowadź – powiedział spoglądając mu w oczy. Uczucia wiły się w nim jak diabelskie sidła, oplatały mu nogi, brzuch i gardło. – Skoro właśnie tego chcesz.</p><p>Harry wstał bez wahania i pociągnął go za sobą do sypialni. Zdjął z niego koszulę, rozpiął spodnie i zsunął mu je z bioder wraz z bokserkami. — Połóż się - poprosił.</p><p>Severus wyszedł ze swoich ubrań, ściągnął skarpetki i położył się na miękkiej, niebieskiej pościeli. Była przyjemnie chłodna, nieco śliska w dotyku. Harry stał nad nim i wodził wzrokiem po każdej części jego ciała.</p><p>— Ja też bym chętnie popatrzył – rzucił kąśliwie Snape podnosząc jedną z brwi. Harry roześmiał się i ściągnął sweter oraz dżinsy. Wspiął się na łóżko i usiadł na nim okrakiem. Severus jęknął, gdy poczuł na brzuchu twardy i ciężki członek, jego własny opatuliły pośladki Harry’ego.</p><p>Harry pochylił się i sięgnął po jego usta – delikatnie i czule, ledwie muskając je językiem. Wplótł dłonie we włosy, uniósł się i zaczął rytmicznie ocierając się o jego krocze, nie przerywając pocałunku. Severus szarpnął biodrami, ale Harry uśmiechnął się tylko i kontynuował tortury.</p><p>NIe walcz z tym - szeptało coś w głowie Severusa.</p><p>Nie mógł już walczyć, mógł tylko jęczeć, bezwstydnie i głośno, chłonąc każdy dotyk, zapach, czując, jak ciche słowa wypowiadane tuż przy jego skórze wnikają w nią, głęboko, dostając się do krwi.</p><p>- Tyle lat - szepnął Harry. - Tyle lat o tobie myślę, tylko o tobie. Czy wiesz jak trudno mi było nie dotykać cię za każdym razem, kiedy byłeś blisko? Przyjeżdżałem tu, kiedy nie mogłem już wytrzymać z tęsknoty, ale to zawsze było mało, ciągle za mało. - Jedna dłoń wyplątała się z włosów i sięgnęła do brodawki, żeby lekko ją uszczypnąć. Usta zacisnęły się dookoła drugiej, biodra nie przestawały się o niego ocierać.</p><p>Severus miał wrażenie, że spada, że pochłania go coś gorącego.</p><p>— Och – jęknął bezradnie, twardniejąc jeszcze bardziej i szarpiąc biodrami. – Tak — szepnął.</p><p>Harry schował jego penisa między swoimi udami i delikatnie drażnił wilgotnymi palcami samą główkę.</p><p>Przyjemność niemal zgięła go w pół. Sapnął zniecierpliwiony przełykajac błaganie, by Harry się nad nim zlitował.</p><p>Po chwili poczuł, że zsuwa się niżej. Palce zostały zastąpione wargami, a Severus zacisnął szczęki i pięści próbując powstrzymać przedwczesny koniec. Podniósł głowę. Harry miał zamknięte oczy, oddychał szybciej, jęczał. Nie uda mu się, nie wytrzyma. Odrzucił głowę i krzyknął, nie był w stanie powiedzieć ani jednego słowa. Należał do niego. Należał do Harry'ego Pottera.</p><p>Harry zaczął jęczeć i te jęki ostatecznie zgubiły Severusa, drżenie jego gardła. Pchnął głębiej, a Potter jęknął jeszcze głośniej, posyłając go na sam szczyt.  </p><p>— Harry – próbował go ostrzec, ale ten najwyraźniej czuł już silne pulsowanie jego erekcji, bo zaczął mocno ssać, drażniąc językiem główkę.</p><p>Orgazm wstrząsnął jego ciałem, Severus wygiął się w łuk i krzyczał tak długo, aż nie został w nim ani jeden dreszcz, ani kropla spermy. Serce tłukło się w jego piersiach, z trudem łapał oddech i powstrzymywał płacz.</p><p>Harry wspiął się po nim i przytulił ucho do jego piersi. Poruszał ustami jakby coś mówił, ale Snape nie był w stanie zrozumieć słów. Czuł jak twardy, mokry członek wbija się w udo.</p><p>— Tak krzyczałem na pewno po raz pierwszy w życiu – powiedział po chwili gładząc leżące na nim ciało. Harry podniósł głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.</p><p>— Pięknie krzyczałeś. Ale na dziś jeszcze nie skończyłeś – odparł uśmiechając się bezczelnie, z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku.</p><p>Ciało Severusa drgnęło radośnie, mimo niepokoju. Ufał mu? Naprawdę mu ufał?</p><p>Jeśli komuś ufał, to właśnie jemu.</p><p>Harry wstał i podszedł do etrażeki, żeby wyciągnąć z niej lubrykant. Jego erekcja była imponująca, a on sam nie wydawał się nią zawstydzony. – Ugnij nogi – poprosił, klękając na łóżku.</p><p>Seveusa użądlił strach. Podkurczył nogi, ale natychmiast poczuł się obnażony bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Zamknął oczy i przełknął ślinę.</p><p>— Hej – szepnął Harry głaszcząc jego uda. – Otwórz oczy, najdroższy. Chcę na ciebie patrzeć. Chcę, żebyś mnie widział.</p><p>Głaskanie nie ustawało, ale też Harry nie robił nic więcej. Severus w końcu otworzył oczy czując gorący wstyd na szyi, na policzkach, na czole.</p><p>Harry uśmiechał się do niego łagodnie, choć jego oczy błyszczały powstrzymywaną żądzą. Severus patrzył, jak pokrywa palce śliską cieczą.</p><p>— Patrz na mnie, nie zamykaj oczu – powtórzył. Severus poczuł, jak palec wsuwa się w niego delikatnie, ale bez wahania.</p><p>A więc tak to jest.</p><p>Tak to jest gdy ufa się komuś na tyle, by pozwolić mu w siebie wejść. </p><p>Tak to jest, gdy ktoś nazywa cię najdroższym.</p><p>Do pierwszego palca dołączy drugi i Harry i zagiął je szukając prostaty. Doznanie było tak gwałtowne, że ciało Severusa wygięło się i opadło, z ust wydobył się skamlący okrzyk. Zdecydowanie nie doceniał możliwości swojej prostaty. </p><p>— Zrób to jeszcze raz – wysapał, ale Harry pokręcił głową.</p><p>— Jak w ciebie wejdę – obiecał i wsunął trzeci palec.</p><p>Severus odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zamknął oczy, to było silniejsze od niego. Harry zawisł nad nim i zmusił, by znów je otworzył. Palce pracowały powoli i ostrożnie, rozluźniając jego wejście. Potter pochylił się nad nim i pocałował, jego spojrzenie było zamglone pożądaniem.</p><p>— Patrz na mnie – powtórzył niemal władczo i zagiął palce raz jeszcze trącając prostatę.</p><p>— Och – sapnął Severus. Już nie mógł tego wytrzymać, rozpadał się. – Zrób to.</p><p>— Co mam zrobić? - wydyszał Harry. Jego palce ciągle kreśliły koła głęboko w jego wnętrzu. - Powiedz to.</p><p>— Wypieprz mnie - jęknął Severus z zażenowaniem zaciskając powieki.</p><p>— Nie chcę cię pieprzyć, Severusie - jego głos był niemożliwie czuły. - Hej. Spójrz na mnie.</p><p>Severus znów był bliski szaleństwa, bliski płaczu. Zmusił się, by otworzyć oczy.</p><p>— Kochaj się ze mną - sapnął czując, jak wszystko w nim pęka.</p><p>Harry pocałował go raz jeszcze, wsuwając język głęboko w gardło. Severus jęczał już niemal ciągle, znów zrobił się twardy. Jego ciało drżało i wiło się, na czole pojawiły się krople potu. Harry wrócił między jego nogi i wyciągnął palce. Po chwili na jego wejście zaczęła napierać wilgotna główka.</p><p>Nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, śledził każde drgnienie mięśni twarzy, grymas przyjemności. Severus nigdy nie czuł się bardziej nagi.  </p><p>Harry chwycił go za biodra i po chwili żar wtargnął do jego ciała, z łatwością przebijając się przez każdy, najsilniejszy choćby opór. Mięśnie rozluźniły się całkiem, ciało poddało się. Silne dłonie trzymały go w miejscu, gorąca erekcja trącała jego prostatę przy każdym ruchu.</p><p>— Harry, błagam cię – jęczał, jego ciało było nieustannie pobudzanym nerwem. Był twardy jak nigdy dotąd, choć zupełnie bezradny, skazany na silne ręce, pewne ruchy, na Harry’ego.</p><p>Harry też jęczał i dyszał, też był na skraju.</p><p>— Nie wytrzymam dłużej – wysapał – Och, kochany, nie wytrzymam. – Zaczął uderzać w niego mocniej i szybciej, aż w końcu Snape, gdzieś na skraju świadomości, poczuł w sobie jego gorącą spermę i usłyszał wyszeptane swoje imię. Po chwili dłoń Harry’ego owinęła się dookoła jego penisa  i kilka razy mocno się zacisnęła. Severus krzyknął przeciągle i doszedł po raz drugi.  </p><p>A więc tak to jest, gdy się z kimś kocha.</p><p>Leżeli pozwalając swoim sercom zwolnić. Harry znów trzymał głowę na jego piersi a ręka Severusa bawiła się miękkimi, ciemnymi lokami. Żadne z nich nie mogło jeszcze znaleźć słów, więc milczeli, stapiając się ze sobą, wnikając w swoje mięśnie, żyły i kości. W końcu Harry przykrył ich kołdrą, rzucił czar czyszczący, zgasił światło i raz jeszcze owinął się dookoła jego ciała.</p><p>— Obawiam się, że musisz mnie przenocować – powiedział w końcu Severus, leniwie rozciągając mięśnie. – Nie jestem w stanie się ruszyć.</p><p>— Taki był mój plan od początku – odpowiedział Harry sięgając ustami do jego szczęki.</p><p>— To było jednorazowe życzenie czy jest szansa, że będziemy je powtarzać? – spytał wiedząc, że kąciki jego ust unoszą się w górę. Czuł się rozbity i miękki i wolny.  </p><p>Harry roześmiał się.</p><p>— Kiedy tylko zechcesz – wyszeptał gładząc jego ramię.</p><p>— Może wymyślisz jakieś kolejne życzenia o podobnej treści – zaproponował Severus tylko po to, by poczuć jak ciało Harry’ego drży od śmiechu raz jeszcze.</p><p>— Możemy też przejść do twojej listy.</p><p>— Na mojej liście, Potter, role się odwracają. – Głos Snape’a obniżył się o ton.</p><p>— Powiedziałeś „Potter”.</p><p>Severus przetoczył Harry’ego na plecy i położył się na nim. Mimo nasycenia, jęknęli, ich usta znów się odnalazły.</p><p>— Najdroższy – wyszeptał Severus, gdy na chwilę się od nich oderwał. Na krawędziach jego głosu było coś bardzo poważnego.</p><p>— Niech ci będzie – odpowiedział Harry i wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi.   </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Epilog (dziesiąta rzecz na liście)</strong>
</p><p>Następnego dnia ani Harry Potter ani Severus Snape nie zjawili się na żadnym z posiłków, choć mało kto to zauważył. Minerwa McGonagal uśmiechała się do siebie pod nosem, a Flitcwick usiadł koło Longbottoma nie zważając na to, że jego dawne miejsce jest puste.</p><p>Pierwszą część dnia spędzili w łóżku drzemiąc, milcząc, rozmawiając, drocząc się, dysząc i jęcząc, po czym wstali, ubrali się i aportowali do Londynu na lunch. Żadne z nich nie wspominało nawet o rozstaniu. Snape zrobił zakupy w zielarni, Potter zaciągnął ich do ulubionej kawiarni na szarlotkę z lodami, którą jadł w sposób tak obsceniczny, że Severus rozważał, czy nie wziąć kilku kawałków na wynos.</p><p>W końcu, pod wieczór, trafili do Kings Arms i zajęli wolny stolik pod ścianą z wygodną kanapą, na której zmieścili się obaj. Harry przyniósł z baru piwo i whisky i usiadł na tyle blisko Severusa, by móc go swobodnie dotykać.</p><p>Gdy wracali do Hogwartu było już dobrze po jedenastej. Obaj w duchu liczyli na to, że nie spotkają żadnego wałęsającego się po zamku gryfona czy ślizgona, bo nie mieli ochoty nikomu odejmować punktów. Tym bardziej, że Harry chwycił Severusa za rękę, a Postrach Hogwarckich Lochów dał mu się poprowadzić łagodny jak baranek. Dał się też wciągnąć do komnat profesora OCPM, przycisnąć do drzwi i pocałować.</p><p>— Dziś też tu nocujesz – stwierdził Harry odpinając guziki koszuli.</p><p>— To bardziej brzmi jak rozkaz, panie Potter, niż jak życzenie.</p><p>— Ale i tak ci się podoba.</p><p>Severus chwycił jego dłonie nie pozwalając, na dalsze niszczenie jego najlepszej garderoby. Pociągnął Harry’ego w kierunku kanapy. Gdy ułożyli się wygodnie (Harry z uchem przyciśniętym do jego piersi a Severus z ręką wplecionymi w niesforne włosy) Snape wrócił do tematu.</p><p>— Dziesięć. Powiedziałeś, że na liście jest dziesięć rzeczy.</p><p>Harry zesztywniał, po czym podniósł głowę i wbił brodę w jego klatkę piersiową.</p><p>— Ostatnie może jeszcze poczekać – powiedział w końcu, wzruszając ramionami, nerwowo skubiąc rękaw jego koszuli.  </p><p>— Po tym wszystkim wstydzisz się powiedzieć mi prosto w oczy i wolisz wysłać sowę? – Severus uśmiechnął się kpiąco.</p><p>— To bezterminowe życzenie.</p><p>Snape podniósł brwi i patrzył wyczekująco.</p><p>— Wiesz, pozostałe, oryginalnie też brzmiały nieco inaczej.</p><p>— Kontynuuj.</p><p>— Zmieniałem trochę formę czasowników. – Harry znów położył na nim głowę i westchnął.</p><p>— To znaczy? – Severus gładził jego plecy uspokajająco.</p><p>— Zamiast „powiedzieć” było „mówił”, zamiast „wykąpał” było „kąpał”, zamiast „zrobił” było „robił”… i tak dalej.</p><p>— Ach. – Severus poczuł, że znów się uśmiecha, więc przygryzł wargę.</p><p>Głupi gryfon.</p><p>— A dziesiąte jest bezterminowe… — powtórzył za Harrym czekając na wyjaśnienia, choć pod skórą już rozlewało się ciepłe podejrzenie.</p><p>— Tak. Tego nie potrafię przekształcić. Nie da się. – Jego głos był cichy i niepewny. – To może poczekać, naprawdę.</p><p>— Jak długo będziesz jeszcze czekał? – spytał Severus z czystej ciekawości.</p><p>— Nie wiem. Tyle, ile będzie trzeba.</p><p>Leżeli w ciszy dłuższą chwilę.</p><p>Severus czuł, jak lód w jego wnętrzu pęka, kruszy się i topnieje, krew dochodzi do wszystkich części ciała zostawiając w nich tlen i życie. Chłopiec wyszedł z szafy, bestia mruknęła przyjaźnie zwinięta w kącie, zgorzkniały cynik stwierdził, że spróbuje raz jeszcze. Pierwszy raz. Ten ktoś w nim, kto jednak nie umarł, uśmiechnął się do niego i wyszeptał: Nie bój się. Powiedz mu.</p><p>— Spójrz na mnie – zaczął. Gdy Harry podniósł głowę, kontynuował – Myślisz, że zgodziłbym się na to wszystko, gdybym cię nie kochał? Opowiadał o traumach z dzieciństwa i upokorzeniach? Pokazywał, że czegoś się boję? Kąpał się z tobą, spacerował po plaży? Pozwolił ci być tak blisko, byś słyszał bicie mojego serca?</p><p>Harry patrzył na niego tak, jakby nie wierzył w jego słowa. Po chwili jednak opór w jego oczach znikał, pojawiała się nadzieja, wiara, miłość.</p><p>— Chodził przy tobie w szortach i bluzie? – dodał w końcu, by trochę rozluźnić nieznośnie wzruszającą atmosferę.</p><p>Harry roześmiał się, ale z kącika jego oczu i tak uciekło coś mokrego.</p><p>— Powiedz to jeszcze raz – poprosił.</p><p>— Nie ma mowy. Ale tego typu prośby możesz zawrzeć w kolejnej liście życzeń – odpowiedział Severus, przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował.</p><p> </p><p>KONIEC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>